16: Pérdidas
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Pandora es enviada a una misión para encontrar a alguien y terminar con el castigo impuesto a Hypnos por varios siglos. Utilizará esa oportunidad para curar su corazón roto y cambiar de aires. No tiene idea de lo que le espera. Pandora x OC, Hypnos x OC.
1. 1: Prólogo

**PÉRDIDAS**

I: PROLOGO

 _Año desconocido_

 _Sala de los dioses, Olimpo_

Ese era un día extraordinario, pues no era muy común que Hades subiera al Olimpo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Normalmente disfrutaba poder evitar la presencia de sus hermanos o del resto de sus familiares. No era como que le gustara soportar las miradas de desdén de Deméter, o escuchar por horas a Zeus hablar sobre lo genial que era. Bah.

Pero en esta ocasión el rey del Inframundo no pudo evitarlo. Estaba muy preocupado por la situación por la que había sido llamado al Olimpo. Hades acudió, fastidiado, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, las consecuencias serían catastróficas para él, para su reino y para sus dos consejeros.

Principalmente para Hypnos.

El dios cruzó la sala del trono, sus pasos resonando en el salón. Iba acompañado de Perséfone, quien no soltaba su brazo mientras cruzaba los familiares pasillos. Detrás de él iban los dioses gemelos, que parecían devastados, sobre todo el dios del sueño. Thanatos miraba de reojo a su hermano, aún sin entender que era lo que había pasado que lo tenía tan preocupado. Junto a Hypnos caminaba una pequeña diosa, de piel blanca y muy hermosa. El dios del sueño la tomaba discretamente de la mano.

Hypnos la miró de reojo. Pasithea. La mujer que le había costado tantos problemas e inconvenientes, pero que finalmente había valido la pena. La Gracia le sonrió tímidamente, y el dios del sueño apretó suavemente su mano.

Alrededor de ellos estaban todos los dioses olímpicos. Hades entrecerró los ojos al ver a Athena sentada junto a Zeus. Bufó fastidiado. Típico, seguramente sería un capricho de la hija favorita del rey de los dioses, como siempre. Aunque Hera tampoco se veía muy contenta al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba.

Hades se detuvo frente al trono de Zeus, manteniéndose obstinadamente de pie y erguido frente al rey de los dioses, su hermano menor. Tanto Perséfone como Hypnos y Thanatos inclinaron su cabeza.

-Hades- dijo el rey de los dioses.

-Zeus- respondió Hades fríamente.

-Te llamé el día de hoy para que respondas por tus actos- dijo Zeus, haciendo que Hades entrecerrara los ojos- Athena me dijo que, de nuevo, peleaste contra ella y sus santos, intentando dominar el mundo-

Hades no respondió. Zeus no lo entendía. No era divertido vivir en el Inframundo, y que Perséfone solo pasara unos meses con él. ¿No entendía que era muy triste? No, por supuesto que no, ¿qué iba a entender Zeus, cuyo único propósito en la vida era lanzarse tras la primera mortal que le sacudía las pestañas? Suspiró.

-También la queja es contra tus consejeros, Hypnos y Thanatos- dijo Zeus, haciendo que el dios de la muerte se irguiera orgulloso, pero Hypnos siguió manteniéndose cabizbajo. Ninguno de los gemelos rompió el silencio.

-Como sanción por tus acciones, quedas desterrado del Olimpo por las siguientes diez reencarnaciones- dijo Zeus.

Hades frunció el entrecejo. Eso no le importaba: igual, nunca iba al Olimpo después de todo. Perséfone siempre era acompañada por Hermes a la puerta del Inframundo y de regreso.

-Y como castigo a tus consejeros…- dijo Zeus, volviéndose a los dioses gemelos. Su mirada quedó fija en la diosa que estaba tomando la mano de Hypnos, y el rey de los dioses sonrió. Con un movimiento de su mano, la pequeña diosa desapareció por completo, y la mano de Hypnos se cerró alrededor del aire.

-No…- dijo Hypnos, volviéndose hacia su lado derecho, donde hacía un minuto la diosa había estado- ¡Pasithea!-

Tanto Hades como Thanatos se alarmaron. Incluso Hera se volvió, indignada, hacia su esposo.

-Zeus…- dijo Hera.

-¿Qué hiciste, hermano?- dijo Hades, volviéndose furioso hacia Zeus- Pasithea no tiene nada que ver con lo que Hypnos, Thanatos y yo hemos hecho. Es tan inocente como Perséfone en este asunto-

-Lo sé- dijo Zeus- el castigo de Hypnos será mantenerse alejado de Pasithea. La enviaré a la tierra, y renacerá como un ser humano durante cada generación. Y no recordará quien es hasta que Athena y Hades se reconcilien de manera permanente-

Hypnos iba a reclamar, pero Thanatos lo cortó antes de que hiciera una tontería, o Zeus se diera cuenta. Hades tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejar pasar ese asunto: el castigo parecía demasiado severo. Recordaba muy bien que Hypnos había hecho enojar a Zeus en una ocasión, en el mismo episodio en el que le ganó tener a Pasithea como esposa.

-Hermano, creo que este castigo es cruel e injusto para Hypnos- dio Hades, intentando tranquilizarse- por no decir peligroso para Pasithea. Los humanos no son de fiar. No es justo lo que estás haciendo-

Zeus frunció el entrecejo, y un fuerte trueno hizo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo de sorpresa y se encogieran de horror. Hades entrecerró los ojos de furia, y violentamente se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, seguido de Perséfone y de los dioses gemelos.

Mientras salían, Thanatos miró de reojo a su hermano, y se mordió el labio.

x-x-x

 _Año 6 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Castillo Heinstein, Thüringen, Alemania_

Pandora llevaba todo el día concentrada en sus estudios, hasta que hubo un punto en el que suspiró, y dejó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede, Pandora?- pregunto Hypnos. El dios del sueño no estaba físicamente ahí, sino que le hablaba a la niña por medio de su sombra. Desde que Pandora lo había liberado del sello de Athena, junto con Thanatos, Hypnos se había dedicado a supervisar la educación de la niña mientras se preparaban para la siguiente guerra santa.

-No entiendo este pasaje, señor Hypnos- dijo Pandora.

Hypnos miró la página que Pandora le señalaba. Hablaba un poco sobre los movimientos antisemitas en Inglaterra y el resto de Europa. Estaba leyendo sobre Hitler.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- dijo Hypnos.

-Desde Hitler, ¿ya no hay movimientos de limpieza étnica?- dijo Pandora.

-Oh, no, claro que los hay- dijo Hypnos, sacudiendo la cabeza- los humanos son estúpidos por naturaleza. Siempre hay un pequeño grupo se cree mejor que los demás, y decide destruir a los que no pertenecen a su grupo. Aunque ahora no necesariamente en contra de los judíos-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Pandora.

Hypnos señaló otro libro, sobre el nacimiento del estado de Israel y el conflicto con Palestina.

-Como por ejemplo este conflicto- dijo el dios del sueño- desde la creación del estado de Israel en mayo de 1948, todos los estados árabes a su alrededor se han negado a reconocerlo. E Israel no ha sido tampoco tan bueno con sus vecinos…-

-¿Qué sucede ahí?- preguntó la chica.

-El problema del estado de Israel es que se formó sobre el estado de Palestina- dijo Hypnos- es como si hubiera dos países en el mismo territorio. Cada año, Palestina se vuelve más pequeño, y está a punto de desaparecer-

Pandora abrió el libro que Hypnos le señaló y observó el pequeño mapa.

-Cisjordania- dijo Pandora, pasando sus dedos sobre el mapa- franja de Gaza-

Hypnos sonrió tristemente. A veces encontraba a Thanatos ovillado en el suelo de su propio palacio, deteniéndose la cabeza con las manos tristemente al recordar los horrores que había tenido que presenciar en ese horrible guerra. Incluso para sus estándares, algunos crímenes de guerra que ocurrían en esa región, como en algunas otras del mundo, le costaba mucho trabajo procesar. Suspiró.

-¿Porqué es tan difícil ponerse de acuerdo, señor Hypnos?- preguntó Pandora.

-Uno de los principales problemas es la ciudad de Jerusalén- dijo el dios del sueño- es la tierra santa de los cristianos, musulmanes y judíos… ninguno quiere cederla…-

Pandora alzó las cejas. No se imaginaba cuantas personas, hombres, mujeres y niños habían sido lastimados por aquel terrible conflicto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Vino a su mente una extraña imagen, un niño de su edad más o menos, gritando e intentando levantarse, mientras que un hombre vestido como militar le pisaba la espalda para evitar que se levantara. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos, confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, Pandora- dijo Hypnos, encogiéndose de hombros, interpretando ese extraño gesto de la niña como si se estuviera quedando dormida. Miró la hora, y sonrió levemente- me apetece un poco de música, ¿a ti no?-

Pandora asintió, y cerró el libro. Cuando se levantó, la chica no notó que un pequeño mapa de Palestina e Israel cayó al suelo, y siguió corriendo al dios del sueño. Le gustaba mucho la música, sobre todo cuando se reunía con los dos dioses.

Mientras Pandora tocaba el arpa junto con Hypnos y Thanatos, quienes tocaban sus respectivos instrumentos, la niña no pudo evitar notar cierta melancolía en el dios del sueño.

-¿Señor Hypnos?- dijo Pandora.

-¿Sí?- dijo el dios, bajando su flauta.

-Esa canción es hermosa- dijo la niña- ¿la escribió para alguien en especial?-

Hypnos sonrió tristemente por un segundo, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo recuerdo- respondió el dios simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pandora notó que Thanatos miró a su gemelo con un poco de tristeza, pero no pensó más al respecto, y no volvió a preguntar.

x-x-x

 _Franja de Gaza, Palestina_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La primera explosión del ataque se escuchó en las primeras horas de la madrugada. Incluso antes de que su hermana fuera a levantarlo para salir de la casa, Cyrus Morcos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el sonido ensordecedor. La onda de choque hizo que las paredes de la casa temblaran, y algunos de los objetos sobre los muebles cayeron al suelo. El chico se destapó, de un brinco salió de su cama y corrió a encontrarse con sus padres.

-Papá, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Cyrus.

-Los israelíes nos están atacando otra vez- dijo el padre de los chicos- Cyrus, Rania, vayan al refugio. No se detengan, y no dejen que los soldados los vean-

-Sí, papá- dijo Rania, la hermana mayor de Cyrus, tomándolo de la mano- vamos, Cyrus-

La familia de Cyrus ya había sido tocada por la tragedia en Gaza en el pasado. No hacía mucho tiempo, la madre de ambos había muerto en un bombardeo parecido. El señor Morcos decidió que no quería que sus hijos sufrieran el mismo destino.

El hombre sonrió, y abrazó con cariño a sus dos hijos. Besó las frentes de ambos antes de despedirse. Otra explosión hizo que el señor Morcos los soltara y los sacara a empujones de la casa.

-Corran al campo de refugiados- dijo el señor Morcos- los alcanzaré allá. Voy a ayudar a los Atiyeh. No se separen, ni miren hacia atrás, y no se detengan. ¡Corran!-

Cyrus asintió y, sin soltar a su hermana, ambos se echaron a correr entre las calles de Gaza rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se había establecido un campamento de refugiados para aquellos que habían perdido sus hogares durante los bombardeos.

Ambos hermanos obedecieron a su padre. Cyrus tenía once años, era un poco bajito para su edad, con una excelente memora gráfica y con deseos de volverse médico para poder salvar a todos los heridos de su golpeada ciudad. Rania tenía trece años, era del mismo tamaño que su hermano menor. Ambos hermanos eran muy unidos, y muchas veces los vecinos que no los conocían les preguntaban si eran mellizos.

-Rania- dijo Cyrus, mientras cruzaban una parte de la ciudad que estaba muy cerca de unos asentamientos de israelíes.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo su hermana.

-¿Crees que algún día dejarán de bombardearnos?- dijo Cyrus- ¿qué podamos vivir en paz con ellos?-

Rania sonrió levemente. Su hermano tenía ideas muy utópicas en algunas ocasiones, aunque ella misma deseaba que algún día llegara la paz en su país.

-Esta tierra ha estado en conflicto desde hace dos mil años- dijo Rania- será difícil romper esa costumbre-

Cyrus asintió, cabizbajo, y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su hermana.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Rania, en un tono optimista, intentando animar a Cyrus.

El niño levantó la cabeza. Tenía razón, a unos dos o tres kilómetros se alcanzaban a ver las luces del campo de refugiados. Ambos sonrieron y, dando la espalda a la ciudad, donde los bombardeos aún no cesaban, se apresuraron hacia el campamento.

De pronto, y sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaran, un enorme hombre se interpuso entre ellos y el campamento, y ambos se detuvieron.

-Un par de niños palestinos en territorio israelí- dijo el hombre. Ambos lo miraron. Era mucho más alto que ellos dos, y tenía un tono agresivo en su voz- ¿qué están haciendo aquí, basuras?-

-Esto aún es la ciudad de Gaza, ustedes están en territorio palestino- dijo Cyrus en voz alta.

-Shhh- su hermana lo hizo callar.

El enorme hombre, lejos de enojarse, esbozó una terrible sonrisa, que hizo que a ambos hermanos se les helara el corazón. Cyrus se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Tenía miedo. El hombre levantó la mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada, tumbándolo al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

-No me hables, palestino asqueroso- dijo el desconocido.

-Cyrus- dijo Rania, inclinándose para ver si su hermano no estaba herido, y ayudándolo a levantarse. Una vez que lo hizo, la chica se volvió al hombre- lo lamentamos mucho, señor, pero no lo importunaremos más, nosotros ya nos íbamos. _Shalom_ \- añadió, hablando cuidadosamente en hebreo para que el hombre no se ofendiera.

Rania intentó dar un paso al frente, tomando de nuevo la mano de Cyrus, pero el hombre volvió a cerrarle el paso.

-Ah, tu eres una pequeña niña muy bonita- le dijo el hombre, extendiendo su mano y tomándola por la barbilla. Rania no se retiró: tenía miedo de que la lastimara a ella o a Cyrus si hacía algo- demasiado bonita como para ser palestina. Supongo que una rareza así ocurre de tanto en tanto…-

Rania parpadeó, y dio un paso atrás discretamente, alejándose del hombre.

-Como… como dije, mi hermano y yo ya nos íbamos- dijo la chica- _Salam_ -

Rania comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento de refugiados, seguida de Cyrus, cuando el hombre extendió su mano y la detuvo, tomándola del antebrazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, muñeca?- le dijo el hombre- una niña bonita como tú no debería andar sola en la noche-

-No está sola, está conmigo- dijo Cyrus- ¡suéltala!-

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Rania, asustada.

El hombre levantó la mano, y le dio una bofetada esta vez a Rania, tumbándola al suelo. Cyrus, quien miró la escena como si fuera en cámara lenta, y su rostro se enrojeció de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a su hermana? El chico empuñó las manos y se dispuso a lanzarse contra el hombre para defender a Rania, pero un golpe proveniente de otra persona a sus espaldas lo tiró al suelo también. Eran dos hombres, no solo uno. El recién llegado no parecía ser un hombre de negocios, como el primero, sino más bien un soldado del ejército israelí.

-Quieto, basura- dijo el recién llegado- si al señor Levi Netanyahu le gustó tu hermana, la va a tener, hagas lo que hagas-

-Así se habla, Menashe- dijo el hombre llamado Levi- mantén a ese mocoso alejado-

-¡No, por favor!- gritó Rania, sus súplicas le rompían el corazón a su hermano, mientras el hombre llamado Levi la tiraba del cabello y la arrastraba a unos metros de ahí, hacia el interior de un oscuro callejón- suéltame, por favor…-

-Sobre mi cadáver, malditos judíos- dijo Cyrus, levantándose y limpiándose la sangre que fluía de su frente.

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo el segundo hombre, mientras el llamado Levi tomaba a Rania de las muñecas y la obligaba a levantarse bruscamente, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡Rania!- dijo Cyrus, intentando correr hacia su hermana y hacer que Levi la soltara, pero el segundo hombre volvió a atraparlo y a tirarlo al suelo. Después le puso un pie sobre la espalda, evitando que pudiera levantarse.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Rania entre lágrimas, rogando a los dioses que alguien la escuchara y llegara a salvarlos a ambos- ¡por favor, no haga eso!-

Los oídos de Cyrus eran taladrados por los gritos de terror de su hermana, y las risas de los otros hombres. El chico no se rindió. Varias veces se levantó, intentando ayudar a su hermana, y fue golpeado de nuevo.

-Rania… déjenla, por favor- pidió Cyrus. El soldado le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza,y lo hizo caer al suelo de nueva cuenta- Rania… déjenla…-

El soldado volvió a reír, y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza, y otro más. Cyrus estaba recibiendo la golpiza de su vida, pero no dejó de intentar levantarse y ayudar a su hermana. Tras un golpe particularmente violento, la vista se le nubló, y todo se fue a negro. Lo último que recordaba fue haber escuchado los gritos aterrorizados de Rania, y las risas de los dos hombres.

x-x-x

 _Dos días después_

 _Hospital de Médicos sin Fronteras en Gaza_

El joven médico miró tristemente al niño palestino que estaba tumbado en la camilla. El pobre había llegado hacía dos días inconsciente. Había sido brutalmente golpeado por un soldado israelí, y había sido encontrado con su cara muy hinchada. A unos metros habían encontrado a su hermana, que había sido violada y salvajemente golpeada también. Y el padre de los niños había muerto en los bombardeos de esa misma noche.

Klaus frunció el entrecejo con rabia e impotencia. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Pobres chicos.

Un sonido llamó su atención. El chico comenzaba a despertar. El médico se preguntó si era mejor para él haber muerto, en vez de despertar para enterarse de todas las cosas horrendas que habían pasado. El niño parpadeó, y fijó la vista en el médico. Trató de levantarse, pero el doctor lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, no te muevas, tienes la cara muy inflamada- dijo el médico- trata de relajarte. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Cyrus- dijo el paciente, mirando fijamente al médico a los ojos- Cyrus Morcos-

-Me llamo Klaus von Willebrand- dijo el joven médico, sonriendo amistosamente- soy tu médico. Estás en el hospital-

El niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Rania?- dijo Cyrus.

-Tu hermana está viva- dijo el doctor Klaus- está aquí, en el hospital. A ella y a ti los encontraron heridos cerca de los los asentamientos israelíes-

-Nos atacaron, un hombre de traje y un soldado- dijo Cyrus, pero luego sacudió la cabeza- ¿qué le pasó a Rania? ¿Pudo escapar de…?-

El medico sacudió la cabeza con una expresión triste, y Cyrus se ovilló en su camilla y se echó a llorar. ¡Todo había sido su culpa! Si él hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, si hubiera podido proteger a su hermana, no la habrían violado, y…

Cyrus sintió la mano de Klaus en su hombro.

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, Cyrus- dijo el médico, adivinando sus pensamientos- fue, en todo caso, culpa de quienes conscientemente los lastimaron, a ti y a tu hermana-

El niño lo ignoró. ¡Todo había sido su culpa! No había podido proteger a su hermana. Su padre estaría muy decepcionado de él.

-Me voy a vengar- declaró Cyrus, frunciendo el entrecejo- ese malvado hombre va a pagar por haber lastimado a mi hermana de esa manera. Lo juro, Levi Netanyahu va a pagar su crimen-

Klaus von Willebrand sonrió tristemente.

-La venganza no va a llenar tu corazón, Cyrus- dijo Klaus, guardando sus instrumentos en su maletín médico, dispuesto a irse- _Salam_ -

 _Salam._ La paz sea contigo. Cyrus se tumbó sobre la cama. Ellos le habían dicho " _Salam_ " a los israelíes, y ellos habían… sacudió la cabeza. No habría paz para ellos hasta que ese hombre, Netanyahu, pagara por lo que le hizo a Rania.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Año 16 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Pandora se disculpó del comedor, y se retiró a su habitación tras felicitar a Radamanthys y a Victoria por el bebé que estaban a punto a tener. A pesar de que Pandora llevaba literalmente años enamorada del juez, pensaba que realmente él y Victoria merecían continuar felices con su propia relación. Ya ella conocería a alguien que le llenara el corazón otra vez.

La hermana de Hades entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando la espalda contra la madera y deslizándose suavemente hasta el suelo. Se abrazó las piernas y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar.

¿Porqué a ella?¿Porqué ella era la única en todo el Inframundo que no podía encontrar a una persona especial, como todos los demás?¿Acaso era porque había algo malo en ella?

Suspiró. Tantos años al mando de los espectros, y Radamanthys jamás dio una pizca de interés en ella. Y nadie más. Quizá era porque llevaba años encerrada en el Inframundo, encerrada en Giudecca. Quizá si salía un poco más…

De pronto, un extraño ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Pandora levantó la mirada. Era extraño, parecían pasos que provenían del pasillo. La chica se levantó y discretamente abrió un poco la puerta, asomándose para ver de qué se trataba. Y se sorprendió.

Al parecer, Hypnos también había decidido excusarse de la cena un poco después de ella. El dios caminaba por los largos pasillos de Giudecca cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies. Al verlo en ese estado tan lamentable, Pandora no pudo evitar alzar las cejas. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que había visto en los ojos de Hypnos? No, no podía ser. ¿Qué le pasaba al dios del sueño?

Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Hacía varios cientos de años, precisamente después de perder una guerra santa contra Athena, Zeus había decidido castigar a Hades y a los dioses gemelos. Habían sido desterrados del Olimpo por varias generaciones. Pero ya que Hypnos había hecho enojar a Zeus por hacerlo dormir, el rey de los dioses se puso original con su venganza. Escondió a Pasithea en la tierra, y por varias generaciones no había logrado encontrarla.

Pandora se mordió el labio mientras observaba al dios del sueño alejarse cabizbajo hacia el pasaje de Giudecca a Elysion. Si ella sufría por estar sola, no se imaginaba que estaría pasando Hypnos al estar tantos siglos alejado de la mujer que amaba, sin saber donde estaba, o si se encontraba bien.

Suspiró, y tras cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer sobre su cama, resignada.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Shalom: (hebreo) la paz sea contigo. Es una forma de saludo o despedida sencilla.

Salam: (árabe) la paz sea contigo. Es una forma de saludo o despedida sencilla, y está relacionado etimológicamente a "Shalom".

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, notarán que me meto en un terreno controversial del conflicto entre Israel y Palestina. No estoy a favor o en contra de ninguno de los dos grupos, sino más bien estoy en contra de los crímenes que ambos bandos han cometido en ese conflicto. Dicho eso, espero que les esté gustando el inicio de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: La Idea de Hades

**PÉRDIDAS**

II: LA IDEA DE HADES

 _Año 16 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Una vez que Pandora se deshizo por fin de su rivalidad con Victoria, ambas se habían vuelto buenas amigas. Al menos, la hermana de Hades toleraba mucho mejor a Victoria que a las otras dos chicas. Su relación con Violate era más o menos profesional, y nunca habían sido grandes amigas, a pesar de que por mucho tiempo habían sido las únicas mujeres al servicio de Hades. Y en cuanto a Aria, era una chica muy feliz y alegre para su gusto. Demasiado feliz. Victoria era tranquila y su plática era mucho más amena, claro, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Eran ya los primeros días de junio, unos cuatro meses después de la huída de Victoria al Santuario de Athena. A Victoria le faltaba poco menos de un mes para que naciera la criatura. Pandora se reía al ver a Radamanthys tan aprensivo, y estaba de peor humor de lo usual, por lo que Valentine y Queen le habían dicho, reflejo de lo preocupada que estaba y sus esfuerzos porque todo estuviera perfecto para cuando la niña llegara.

Hades interrumpió los pensamientos de Pandora.

-¿Uh, Pandora?- dijo Hades, sorprendido de encontrar a la joven en el pasillo de Giudecca, pensativa frente a una estatua mientras daba algunos sorbos a su taza de té. El dios se había quedado mirándola unos momentos y, extrañado de que no se moviera- ¿está todo bien? ¿qué sucede?-

-Eh… yo… nada, señor Hades- dijo Pandora nerviosamente, por poco dejando caer su taza de té- solo pienso que es extraño que vaya a haber un bebé en el Inframundo. No sabía que podía haber tanta vida en este sitio-

Hades mostró una sonrisa llena de calidez.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo el dios, encogiéndose de hombros- si entre mi Perséfone y Aria han sembrado un jardín justo fuera de Giudecca, y cada vez está más lindo. Solo… bueno, digamos que incluso yo me sorprendí mucho con la noticia de que Radamanthys fuera a ser padre-

Pandora sonrió al recordar esos días en marzo, cuando todos se enteraron de que Victoria estaba embarazada y el drama resultante.

-Sí, vaya sorpresa- sonrió Pandora- solo… estoy feliz de que esos dos hayan arreglado sus diferencias. Rada se ve muy preocupado, pero creo que es feliz-

Hades, por su parte, la miro y sonrió tristemente. Él sabía que siempre había estado enamorada de Radamanthys y, aunque por fin había aceptado que él ya se había enamorado de otra chica, Hades sentía que a su hermana algo le faltaba para sentirse completamente feliz. Deseaba con todo su oscuro corazón que también Pandora pudiera ser tan feliz como la mayoría de ellos, y que encontrara a alguien, pues la chica se notaba que necesitaba algo de afecto. Sabía que Pandora era una persona cariñosa. Suspiró.

Y luego estaba el otro asunto.

Desde que Agatha había llegado a la vida de Thanatos, Hades había notado que Hypnos se deprimía cada vez más conforme iban pasando las semanas. La presencia de la chica en Elysion, a quien el dios de la muerte le había concedido la inmortalidad, había deprimido progresivamente a Hypnos, al punto de que apenas cumplía con sus deberes, se negaba a pasar tiempo con sus hijos, los Oniros, e incluso su gemelo había reportado que se saltaba algunas comidas.

¿La razón? Después de cientos de años y tres o cuatro guerras santas, no habían logrado encontrar a Pasithea. El rey del Inframundo gruñó. Su hermano, Zeus, había hecho un trabajo excepcional en mantenerla escondida, y había cumplido su objetivo de hacer sufrir al dios del Sueño, como pago por la ofensa que Hypnos le había causado cientos de años antes. El pobre dios del sueño ya lo había pagado, y con creces. Hades se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo la estatua que Pandora había estado mirando. Pronto tendría que idear una manera de encontrarla.

Hades gruñó. La razón por la que era tan difícil encontrarla era porque Zeus le había puesto un sello: ni Hades, los dioses gemelos y los espectros de Hades podrían sentir su cosmo o encontrarla. Había pensado en pedir ayuda a Athena o a los santos, pero después miró a Pandora.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Hades?- preguntó Pandora.

-No, no- dijo Hades- quizá pronto necesite hablar contigo para pedirte un favor. Pero ahora, ve a descansar, ya es muy tarde, y no me gustaría que te sintieras mal en la mañana-

Pandora asintió levemente con una sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Conforme Hades la miró alejarse, pensó que quizá sería buena idea ir a hablar con Athena y pedirle ayuda. No soportaba ver a Hypnos tan deprimido. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá ella también se sentiría sola y triste.

x-x-x

 _Casa, Franja de Gaza, Palestina_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

La chica se miró al espejo por el espacio de treinta minutos. Finalmente hizo una mueca y, tomando una piedra del suelo, la lanzó contra el cristal con enojo, rompiéndolo en decenas de pedazos que quedaron esparcidos en el suelo. Después de ello, se dejó caer al suelo y se echó a llorar.

¿Porqué?¿Porqué le tenía que pasar a ella? En todo el mundo había miles y millones de mujeres que deseaban ser más bellas de lo que eran. En el caso de esta chica, era todo lo contrario.

Rania había intentando de todo, se había cortado el cabello, se había vestido de hombre. No era musulmana, pero se había conseguido un hiyab con tal de cubrirse mejor. Nada. Cada vez que pasaba el convoy de soldados, era acosada como siempre. En el mejor de los casos solo se le quedaban mirando, o le gritaban comentarios molestos. En el peor, varias veces la habían perseguido hasta su casa, y si no hubiera sido porque Cyrus o la tía estaban cerca…

La chica sollozaba en silencio. ¿Porqué los dioses la habían maldecido de esa manera?

Mientras lloraba frente al espejo, la chica se descubrió el hombro. Tenía una fea cicatriz en forma de una mordida. Todos los días, cuando se levantaba y se miraba al espejo, esa cicatriz la hacía recordar lo que había pasado hacía todos esos años. Cerró los ojos y detuvo la cabeza con sus manos. No quería pensar en eso, pero todos los días de su vida el recuerdo regresaba.

-Rania, ¿ya estás lista?- dijo una voz femenina.

La chica se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y se levantó del suelo, cubriéndose de nuevo su hombro.

-Ya voy, tía- dijo Rania, cabizbaja.

La señora Morcos, la tía de Rania y Cyrus, los había recibido en su hogar cuando el padre de ambos murió en el bombardeo. Ninguno de los dos había visto a la tía o escuchado de ella hasta el día en que ambos despertaron en el hospital tras ese horrible episodio en sus vidas. La mujer se presentó con ellos y se los llevó a casa. Fue buena y comprensiva con sus desafortunados sobrinos por igual. Rania estuvo muy alterada y deprimida por lo que le había pasado, mientras que Cyrus se sentía muy culpable por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hermana de esos dos hombres. La señora Morcos había sido paciente con ellos, y los había logrado ayudar a superar lo que sucedió. Más o menos.

Rania salió de su habitación esa mañana para encontrarse a su tía. La mujer sonrió levemente. Su sobrina creía que la engañaba, pero no era así. Ella la conocía bastante bien, y sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Vamos, Rania, se hace tarde, y aún tenemos que cruzar la ciudad- dijo la mujer.

-Pero tía- dijo Rania sin muchas ganas- ¿es realmente necesario?-

La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Que si es realmente necesario?- dijo la señora Morcos- ¡claro que es necesario, pequeña! No puedes quedarte toda la vida encerrada en tu habitación. Además, una mujer de tu edad ya debería estar casada y con sus propios hijos. No puedes pasar toda la vida trabajando en el local-

Rania disimuló las náuseas que le causaba esa perspectiva. Ella tenía veinticinco años y, como decía su tía, la mayoría de las chicas de su edad ya estaban casadas y con hijos en Gaza. Lo que era una ilusión para cualquier otra chica, para ella la sola idea era una pesadilla, sobre todo después de la horrible experiencia.

La tía Morcos tenía un pequeño local donde servía comidas calientes a los trabajadores que laboraban cerca, y Rania le ayudaba a cocinar. De hecho, desde que la chica aprendió a cocinar y comenzó a ayudar a su tía, el negocio había mejorado tanto que la tía incluso estaba considerando abrir otra sucursal. La especialidad de Rania eran los pastelillos, llamados Hamantash y Makowiec, horneados con semillas de amapola. Incluso en Navidad o antes de la Pascua, varios judíos les hacían pedidos relativamente grandes de esos pastelillos.

La chica reprimió un escalofrío al ver a su tía tomando su bolso, dispuesta a salir, y volverse hacia ella. La mayoría de las veces solo tomaban té con las amigas de la tía, pero aún así, no estaba de humor para socializar. ¿Porqué no entendía eso su tía?

-Tía, por favor, no quisiera…- le dijo Rania.

-Nada de eso- dijo la tía en un tono amable, pero firme- dije que vamos, y vamos a ir-

Rania asintió tristemente, y siguió a su tía.

x-x-x

 _Entrada de los Doce Templos, Santuario de Athena_

Aioria y Marín habían dejado un rato libre a Kostas con Saga para ambos charlar un rato juntos. Ambos estaban esperando el nacimiento de los mellizos de Aioros. El santo de Sagitario había acompañado a Sofi al hospital ese día, para ver si los pequeños nacerían ese día. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Aioria estaba muy emocionado.

La otra que también estaba emocionada era Lydia. El pobre Mu tenía que soportar su carácter emocionado, pero parecía que al santo de Aries no le molestaba.

Ambos se pusieron tensos de pronto, al sentir un cosmo divino. Marin se levantó de golpe y se puso en guardia. Aioria también se levantó, pero con un poco más de tranquilidad. Había detectado de quien era el cosmo.

Hades, el rey del Inframundo, estaba ahí frente a ellos. Iba solo, no llevaba escolta de espectros o jueces, ni tampoco estaba acompañado por los dioses gemelos. El dios no llevaba su armadura, como la mayoría de las veces, sino su túnica de sacerdote.

-Buenos días, santos de Athena- dijo el dios, sonriendo benévolamente- es una eh… linda mañana-

Aioria y Marín se miraron entre sí, alzando las cejas

-Es la tarde, después del mediodía, señor Hades- dijo Marín, pasándose los dedos por los cabello- ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-Eh… sí, eso- dijo el dios, apenado. Vaya, ni siquiera pudo decirlo bien- quisiera hablar con Athena, por favor-

Marín miró a Aioria, confundida, pero éste asintió. Tras una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la amazona, el santo de Leo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al templo del Patriarca, seguido del dios.

x-x-x

 _Frontera entre Palestina e Israel, Jerusalén Oriental, Cisjordania_

Cyrus soportó pacientemente la enésima revisión "aleatoria" al cruzar la frontera de Cisjordania con Israel para dirigirse con su familia hacia la franja de Gaza. El chico estudiaba medicina en la universidad de Ramalá, Cisjordania, pero acaba de terminar el semestre y comenzaban las vacaciones de verano, por lo que iría a visitar a su hermana y tía.

El chico apretó los dientes de furia, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlos u ocasionar una pelea. Los odiaba con toda su alma. ¡Malditos israelíes! Jerusalén Este era la capital de Palestina, y en esos momentos estaba siendo ocupada por Israel. ¿Porqué no podían mantenerse dentro de sus propios límites?

Cyrus se tragó todos sus pensamientos furiosos y suspiró largamente. Realmente los odiaba, no solo por meterse en su país y asesinar a su gente. Aún no podía perdonarlos por esa noche hacía once años, cuando habían abusado de su hermana y lo habían dejado a él inconsciente en el suelo.

Y tampoco Cyrus podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Si bien cuando paso eso era un niño de once años que nada podía haber hecho contra dos hombres adultos mucho más grandes que él, todo el episodio y la subsecuente depresión de su hermana mayor le había causado un fuerte sentimiento de culpa que no lo había dejado en paz en todos esos años.

Cyrus sacudió la cabeza. No, mejor no pensaba en ello, la idea solo lo hacía deprimirse. En silencio soportó la revisión de los molestos agentes de seguridad fronteriza, y abordó el autobús rumbo a la franja de Gaza. Se sentó junto a la ventanilla y se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado.

Su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de su hermana. Al parecer, la tía Morcos aún estaba intentando nuevamente sacarla de la casa para visitar a alguna de las vecinas. Cyrus estaba agradecido con su tía por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, pero ¿qué no entendía que Rania no quería eso? Quizá lo que su hermana necesitaba era tiempo. Un psicólogo, quizá, pero jamás había aceptado hablar de lo sucedido con nadie, ni siquiera con él o con su tía.

Cyrus se mordió el labio. Él tampoco había hablado de ello con nadie más que con ese médico que lo había atendido. No había nada de que hablar de todos modos, ¿o sí?

De pronto sintió un empujón en su brazo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió, y notó a un mujer israelí, blanca y regordeta. Detrás de ella había un par de chicas, más o menos de la edad de Cyrus, quienes supuso que serían sus nietas, y miraban al chico con curiosidad.

-Eh… ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo Cyrus, genuinamente confundido.

-Disculpa que te moleste, cariño, pero creo que estás sentado en mi sitio, chico- dijo la mujer.

Cyrus lo miró, y simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Miró su boleto, y vio que definitivamente estaba en el sitio correcto. Después volvió la mirada a la mujer, quien seguía mirándolo amablemente.

-Estoy en mi asiento, señor- dijo Cyrus, mostrándole su boleto- pero si gusta, puedo cambiarle el sitio-

-Eh… no, gracias, ya me di cuenta de mi error- dijo ella, pareciendo algo decepcionada- lo lamento, cariño- y se volvió a las nietas sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-No es nada- sonrió Cyrus levemente. ¿Así que la abuela quería que se cambiara de sitio para juntarlo con sus nietas? Cosas raras que pasan en el transporte público. Pero la amable ancianita perdía su tiempo, Cyrus no estaba interesado en eso.

El autobús comenzó su viaje de menos de cien kilómetros hacia Gaza, ansioso de volver a ver a su hermana y tía. Mientras se adentraba en la carretera, Cyrus miraba en paisaje. Tenía que admitirlo: estaba deprimido desde su infancia. No parecía sentirse capaz de enamorarse o apegarse a nadie que no fuera su familia, y estaba seguro de que no podía proteger a nadie. No, no estaba exactamente deprimido, pero se encontraba persistentemente en un estado melancólico que no podía sacudirse de encima.

El alegre niño que había sido Cyrus había muerto esa noche también.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Athena y Shion se miraron entre sí al escuchar el motivo de la visita de Hades. El Patriarca no tenía ni idea de la situación, así que se mantuvo un poco alejado de la conversación, aunque aún escuchando atentamente lo que tenía que decir el rey del Inframundo.

-A ver si entendí- dijo Athena, cruzando los brazos un poco sorprendida por el repentino interés de Hades- después de más de dos mil años, ¿se te ocurre ahora buscar a Pasithea?-

Hades bajó la mirada.

-No sé si lo recuerdas- dijo Hades- en una de las muchas reuniones en las que Zeus me reprendió por las guerras santas en tu contra, castigó a Hypnos separándolo para siempre de Pasithea y escondiéndola en el mundo humano-

Athena se ruborizó levemente al recordar esa escena. Siempre había sido la hija favorita de Zeus, y sabía que en sus reencarnaciones pasadas había sacado la mayor ventaja de ello, claro que por el bien de la tierra, pero también el castigo de Hypnos había sido demasiado severo y desproporcionado.

-Eh… yo… lo siento- dijo la diosa, ruborizándose levemente.

-Olvídalo, eso fue nuestra culpa- dijo Hades, algo apenado- no hubiera pasado si no hubiera intentado apoderarme del mundo. O si Hypnos no hubiera hecho enojar previamente a Zeus…-

Shion miró a Athena. ¿Qué era lo que quería Hades?

-Bueno, eso ya no importa- dijo el rey del Inframundo- quería pedirte ayuda. Quería pedirte que me dijeras como encontrar a Pasithea. De seguro tu padre te dijo como encontrarla-

-Antes que eso, si puedo preguntar- intervino el Patriarca, pues tenía una duda en su mente- ¿porqué Hypnos no es quien vino a pedir ese favor de la señorita Athena?-

Hades parpadeó, y bajó la mirada.

-Hypnos la buscó por muchos siglos. Durante dos o tres guerras santas, Hypnos y Thanatos estuvieron ausentes, buscando el alma de Pasithea entre las mortales. Pero jamás la encontraron. A estas alturas, Hypnos ya se rindió, y cree que jamás la encontrará-

-¿Y los Oniros?- preguntó Athena.

-También ellos se han dado por vencidos- dijo Hades tristemente- incluso, creo que ya ninguno de los cuatro tiene recuerdos de Pasithea a estas alturas-

La joven diosa bajó la mirada tristemente. ¿Los Oniros no tenían recuerdos de su mamá? Eso era en verdad triste. Jamás había pensado en sus antiguos enemigos de esa manera. Suspiró.

-Bien, te diré lo que sé sobre lo que mi padre hizo con Pasithea- dijo Athena por fin- lo más probable es que, a estas alturas no sepa quién es, después de tantas reencarnaciones. Sé que hay una condición extraña para que puedan encontrarla-

Hades escuchó atentamente esa información.

-Mi padre puso un sello en el alma de Pasithea- continuó la joven diosa diosa- literalmente dice que ningún hombre a tu servicio puede encontrarla-

-¿Y entonces cómo la podemos encontrar?- preguntó Hades, un poco más impaciente de lo que la diosa lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Es obvio, ¿no crees?- dijo Saori, sonriendo levemente, y Hades se encogió de hombros- mi padre puso ese sello cuando solo tenías hombres a tu servicio. Pero ahora…-

Hades parpadeó sorprendido. Claro. Había un par de mujeres en su servicio que podían hacerlo. Pandora y Violate. Apenas llevaba dos reencarnaciones en las que el espectro de Behemoth era mujer. Antes de la reencarnación pasada, siempre había sido un hombre. Hades se frotó la frente.

-¿Tienes alguna pista de donde debe estar?- preguntó Hades.

Athena se quedó pensativa.

-Mi última reencarnación obtuvo información de que Pasithea estaba en Medio Oriente… Israel, creo- dijo la diosa- quizá siga ahí, o cerca de ahí-

Hades asintió.

-Muchas gracias, Athena- dijo el rey del Inframundo- creo que con esta información, podré por fin encontrar a Pasithea- sonrió levemente- Hypnos merece tener a su esposa de vuelta-

Athena asintió, y el dios se despidió y desapareció. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Shion sonrió levemente, y se volvió a la joven diosa.

-Me alegro que le haya dado esa información, señorita Athena- dijo el Patriarca- espero que la encuentren pronto-

Saori se volvió hacia él y sonrió levemente.

-Claro- dijo Athena- yo también. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Después de todo, soy parcialmente responsable por lo que le pasó a Pasithea. Solo espero… que esté bien-

Shion asintió, y se volvió a la entrada de la sala del trono, por cuya puerta iba entrando Dohko.

-¿No han escuchado las noticias?- dijo el santo de Libra, sonriendo- Aioria y Lydia nos lo acaban de confirmar. Hoy nacerán los mellizos de Aioros-

Saori se llevó las manos a la boca, pero no pudo evitar gritar emocionada. Shion sonrió ampliamente, e infló el pecho orgulloso. Los tres miraron discretamente el reloj, en el cual mostraban la fecha y la hora. Quince de Junio. Géminis.

Al parecer, Saga pronto tendría un aprendiz. O dos.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Aioros estaba de pie, pero apoyando uno de sus hombros en la pared, mientras esperaba que el médico terminara su examen. Oskar se acercó a él y le ofreció un vaso con café.

-Gracias- dijo el santo dorado- ¿qué, no tienes otros pacientes que atender?-

-Sí, tal vez- dijo Oskar- no te preocupes, los dejé encargados con otros médicos-

Oskar continuó sonriendo ante la mirada ilusionada de Aioros. No lo culpaba para nada: él mismo estaba emocionado. Pero había algo que lo estaba preocupando. No sabía que sería de los gemelos cuando nacieran. ¿Estarían, igual que Elsita, destinados a ser santos de Athena en el futuro?

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Aioros se irguió, separándose de la puerta.

-Pueden pasar- dijo la enfermera. Los dos chicos entraron. Aioros sonrió al encontrar a Sofi tumbada en la camilla boca arriba, con la enorme panza y sonriéndole. El chico se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Ambos fetos están bien, tienen buen peso y están listos para nacer- dijo el médico- de preferencia hoy mismo, por vía cesárea, ya que son mellizos. El niño pesa dos mil ochocientos gramos, y la niña dos mil seiscientos-

Sofi se volvió hacia Aioros y asintió suavemente, explicándole con la mirada de que estaba bien. El corazón del santo dio un vuelco. Iba a conocer a sus hijos ese día.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Cuando Hades regresó al Inframundo, ya tenía formulado un elaborado plan en su cabeza. Bueno, más o menos. Enviaría a Pandora a Israel, escoltada por Violate, y con algún objeto que perteneció a Pasithea y que pueda servir para ayudarlas a rastrear a su actual reencarnación. No debía ser tan difícil.

-¿Hades?- dijo Perséfone, quien regresaba de trabajar en el jardín junto con Aria, y tenía las manos llenas de tierra- ¿qué sucedió? Me di cuenta de que saliste del Inframundo hace un rato…-

-Fui al Santuario de Athena, florecita- dijo Hades, sonriendo levemente- ¿cómo has pasado el día de hoy?-

-De maravilla- sonrió Perséfone- Aria me ayudó a plantar alguno tulipanes, son de color morado. Y me enseñó algunos trucos muy útiles para…. ¿pasa algo malo?- añadió, alzando las cejas al ver la expresión preocupada de su esposo.

-No sucedió nada malo- dijo Hades, pero continuó con su expresión seria- tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

-¿Dé que se trata todo esto?- dijo Perséfone, sacudiéndose las manos.

-De Hypnos y Pasithea- dijo el rey de los dioses- vamos, te explicaré de que se trata esto-

Perséfone asintió y siguió a Hades a la salita. Tras lavarse las manos y servir un poco de té para ambos, la diosa se sentó junto a su esposo. Éste le narró lo que había sucedido aquella vez, hacía todos esos años, y lo que había hablado con Athena en el Santuario.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Perséfone, pensativa, recordando la escena, pues ella también había estado ahí- yo los acompañé al Olimpo en esos momentos-

-Bien, entonces entenderás que ya fue bastante castigo para Hypnos- dijo Hades- me gustaría enviar a Pandora a buscar a Pasithea-

-Pero…- dijo Perséfone, dejando su taza de té sobre el platito, y mirando a Hades con una expresión preocupada- ¿crees que es sensato enviar a Pandora?¿no será demasiado peligroso para ella?-

-Violate la acompañará- dijo Hades.

-Oh, eso le hará el día a Aiacos- dijo Perséfone en tono sarcástico- pero bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Eso anulará el sello que mi padre le puso a Pasithea-

Hades asintió.

-Esa es la idea- dijo Hades.

-¿Y dónde se supone que se encuentra Pasithea en estos momentos?- preguntó la diosa.

-Según lo que me dijo Athena, la última vez que supo de ella, fue en Israel. Todavía queda un problema- dijo el dios- y es, si Pasithea está enamorada de algún humano-

Perséfone se echó a reír.

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo la joven diosa- Pasithea solo ha amado a Hypnos, el corazón de ella está preso por completo por su amor a él, aunque no lo conozca o no lo recuerde. No puede sentirse apegada a nadie. A mí me pasó lo mismo, ¿recuerdas?-

Hades sonrió, y se inclinó para besar a su esposa en la mejilla.

-Además, creo que es buena idea que vaya Pandora- dijo Hades, pensativo- lleva demasiado tiempo aquí, sin salir al mundo humano. Le hará bien el cambio de aires-

Hades sonrió al pensar en Hypnos, uno de sus dos consejeros. Thanatos tenía a Agatha, y todos se habían esforzado para lograr que la chica fuera inmortal. Ahora era el turno de unirse para recuperar a Pasithea para reunirla con Hypnos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Negación

**PÉRDIDAS**

III: NEGACIÓN

 _Casa de la familia Morcos, Gaza_

Ya había caído la noche cuando Cyrus llegó a Gaza, cargando consigo sus maletas. Una de ellas estaba llena de ropa, y otra estaba llena de libros. La tía Morcos ya estaba profundamente dormida para cuando Cyrus llegó a casa, pero fue Rania quien corrió a abrirle.

-¡Cyrus!- dijo Rania, sonriendo tan pronto como abrió la puerta, y lanzándose a abrazar a su hermano- te extrañé…-

Cyrus sonrió aliviado al abrazar a su hermana mayor. ¡Vaya que la había extrañado! Fuera de todas sus dificultades y molestias en sus viajes de Cisjordania a casa siempre desaparecían tan pronto como veía a su hermana sana y salva.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho- dijo el chico, sonriendo y abrazándola también- lo lamento mucho, Rania, te dejé sola mucho tiempo-

-No te preocupes, hermanito- sonrió la chica, poniéndose de puntillas para sacudirle el cabello a su hermano que ahora era mucho más alto que ella- sé que tienes que tienes mucho que estudiar-

-Solo me falta un semestre- dijo Cyrus- terminado el próximo, tendré un trabajo y suficiente dinero para que podamos vivir en otro sitio. Podemos ir a Londres, a París- se aclaró la garganta- ¿la tía te ha molestado?-

-Pues… un poco. No debería quejarme- dijo Rania, borrando su sonrisa. La emoción en la mirada de Cyrus desapareció de pronto al ver la expresión mortificada de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el chico.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La tía Morcos iba caminando a paso acelerado, tirando del brazo de Rania. Ésta no se resistía, a pesar de que tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder ese día. Rania se mordió el labio. ¡Cómo deseaba que Cyrus llegara! Al menos él tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para oponerse a los deseos de su tía cuando era necesario. Ella… no tanto._

 _-Pero tía, ya le he dicho que esto no me…-_

 _-Shhh, calla- dijo la mujer- ¿cómo sabes que no te agradan los vecinos si no los has conocido?-_

 _Rania bajó la mirada mientras su tía la arrastraba. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? La idea de salir de casa y conocer gente le era terrorífica y repugnante en partes iguales. ¿Qué, ya había olvidado lo que le había pasado cuando era más chica? ¡Además, no era una niña! Ya era mayor de edad y podía tomar sus decisiones, pero era mujer y tenía que obedecer a los tíos. Suspiró._

 _Ambas llegaron a una casa no muy lejos del hogar de los Morcos. Antes que siquiera llamaran a la puerta, ésta se abrió, revelando a un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, alto y apuesto, con una amplia sonrisa simpática, y una mujer un poco mayor, como de la edad de la tía, que parecía bastante amable también. La tía Morcos se volvió a Rania como diciéndole "¿ves?¿qué te dije?", pero la chica no estaba impresionada._

 _Los anfitriones las hizo pasar a la salita y les sirvió sendas tazas de café. Mientras ellos y la tía Morcos conversaban, Rania se mantuvo en silencio, y cabizbaja. ¿Dónde estaba Cyrus cuando lo necesitaba? Ahora que lo pensaba, la tía siempre la llevaba a esas extrañas citas cuando su hermano no estaba. Aquello le parecía muy sospechoso. ¿Qué pretendía con ello?_

 _-…¿verdad, Rania?- escuchó decir a la tía, sacando a Rania de sus pensamientos._

 _-Yo… ¿qué cosa?- dijo la chica, confundida._

 _-Ah, otra vez tu mente estaba en otra parte- dijo la tía en un tono frustrado- le decía a la señora Salib sobre nuestro local, sobre tus pastelillos, son los mejores de toda Gaza-_

 _-Creo que… sobreestimas mis habilidades, tía- dijo Rania en un tono neutral, ruborizándose levemente. Bajó la mirada otra vez: le fastidiaba la mirada del señor Salib sobre ella._

 _-Mi hijo enviudó hace dos años, y está buscando una nueva esposa- dijo la mujer._

 _Oh, así que era eso. Rania estaba mucho más incómoda que antes, al pensar que era el objeto de atención de la mujer y su hijo. Tragó saliva, pero la chica notó que la tía se irguió._

 _-Ah, muy bien- dijo la tía Morcos, sonriendo- pues le deseo la mejor de las suertes en encontrar una nueva esposa. Lástima que mi sobrina ya esté comprometida…-_

 _Rania miró a la tía, incrédula, pero ésta le dio una leve patada bajo la mesa._

 _-¿Que? Ah, sí, así es- dijo Rania._

 _La anfitriona parecía muy decepcionada por las noticias, y apenas dijo una palabra después de ello. Y la visita se terminó demasiado pronto._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cyrus se echó a reír cuando escuchó eso, y Rania sacudió la cabeza levemente. apenada por lo que había ocurrido, y por la risa de su hermano.

-Bueno, menos mal que la tía dijo esa mentirilla para sacarte otro pretendiente de encima. ¿Aunque no entiende que no te agrada salir?- dijo Cyrus, una vez que dejó de reír, pero tomó las manos de su hermana con suavidad- no pierdas la paciencia. Solo cuatro meses más, ya tengo una oferta de trabajo, y dejaremos de ser una carga para la tía. Y ya no tendrás que soportar sus paseos. Aunque creo que… la tía lo hace con buena intención-

-Supongo que sí lo hace con buena intención- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- quizá cree que me puede animar con ello-

Cyrus miró a su hermana, quien estaba cabizbaja. El chico extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la abrazó de nuevo con cariño. ¡No quería que su hermana estuviera triste de ninguna manera! Gruñó en voz baja.

-No te preocupes- dijo Cyrus- mañana hablaré con la tía Morcos. Tiene que entender que no debe obligarte a salir de casa. Ya haces bastante con los pastelillos de su tienda-

Rania sonrió levemente, más para tranquilizar a su hermano que por estar ella tranquila.

-Será mejor que descanses, Cyrus- dijo la chica- es muy tarde, y acabas de llegar de viaje-

Cyrus no se había dado cuenta de lo fatigado que estaba, pero sonrió y asintió, reprimiendo un bostezo.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Esa noche_

Pandora terminó de arreglarse para la cena y bajó al comedor. No era lo habitual, que Hades los hubiera convocado a todos a una cena de nuevo, y le prohibió excusarse cuando ella le mencionó que no estaba de humor para esas reuniones con los jueces y los dioses gemelos. Normalmente el rey del Inframundo la dejaba hacer lo que querían. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Quizá la señora Perséfone también estaría involucrada.

Suspiró. Solo esperaba que no fuera otra retorcida idea de esos dos para animarla. La verdad es que ambos eran creativos para esos asuntos, y tenía miedo de que hicieran algo así.

Pandora tomó su tridente y salió hacia el comedor de Giudecca, dando golpecitos con él en el suelo. Quien sabe que estarían planeando los reyes del Inframundo. Aún sin siquiera imaginar la que la esperaba, Pandora empujó la puerta y entró al comedor.

Los dioses gemelos ya estaban ahí, sentados uno junto al otro y mirándose de manera extrañada. Hypnos estaba en el sitio más cercano a la cabecera, después Thanatos, y finalmente Agatha, tomando la mano del dios de la muerte, notándose igual de confundida. Junto a Agatha estaba Victoria, un poco separada de la mesa debido a su abdomen crecido, y luego Radamanthys. Del otro lado estaban los dos sitios más cercanos a la cabecera vacíos, que correspondían a Perséfone y a Pandora, y después estaba Minos, sentado junto a Aria, y finalmente Aiacos y Violate.

Pandora se mordió el labio. Al parecer, solo faltaban ella, además de Hades y Perséfone. La chica suspiró, resignada a esa horrible y aburrida cena, y fue a tomar asiento junto a Minos. Tan pronto como tomó asiento, aparecieron Hades y su esposa, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibirlos.

-Bueno, quizá se estarán preguntando porqué los llamamos aquí- dijo Hades, haciendo un gesto para que todos se sentaran, pero permaneciendo él de piel. Se volvió hacia Perséfone y, tras sonreírle, se volvió a los presentes- estoy planeando encargarles que lleven a cabo una misión-

Los jueces se miraron entre sí, animados.

-Pero esta vez no serán ustedes los que vayan- dijo Hades, y se volvió a Pandora- hay algo que solo tú puedes encontrar, Pandora-

Todos los presentes se volvieron a la hermana de Hades, alzando las cejas, confundidos. Pandora, quien había tomado su copa, casi escupe el agua que había bebido. ¿De qué se trataba?

-Eh… por supuesto, señor Hades- dijo Pandora- haré lo que me ordene. ¿De qué se trata?-

Hades sonrió antes de responder.

-Vamos a enviarte a encontrar a Pasithea- dijo Hades.

Ante esa declaración, todos se quedaron helados. ¿De qué estaba hablando Hades? Thanatos se volvió discretamente a mirar a su gemelo, con una expresión llena de dolor y de preocupación. Llevaba aproximadamente seiscientos años sin escuchar ese nombre. Ninguno de los dioses gemelos hablaba de ella.

-¿Pasithea?- dijo Hypnos con suavidad, sin poder borrar la sorpresa de su expresión- ¿la encontraron?-

-No exactamente- dijo Hades- sabemos que en su última vida estuvo en Israel. No debe estar muy lejos de ahí, y…-

-Con todo respeto, señor Hades- lo interrumpió Hypnos, bajando la mirada tristemente- no creo que sea prudente buscar a Pasithea. Yo lo he intentado por cientos de años, y nunca he logrado encontrarla. No vale la…-

-Pero hay algo que no tomaste en cuenta, Hypnos- dijo Hades- Zeus dijo que que ningún hombre a mi servicio podía encontrarla. Eso significa…-

-Que jamás la encontraré, señor Hades- terminó Hypnos, derrotado.

-Hypnos, escucha lo que dice el señor Hades- dijo Thanatos, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su gemelo- quizá…-

-No- dijo Hypnos con firmeza, quitándose de encima la mano de su hermano con la suya propia, y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia que silenció a Thanatos, quien parecía a punto de decir algo más- ¡no! No me volveré a ilusionar. No lo soportaré otra vez. Pasithea está perdida para siempre. Con todo respeto, señor Hades- añadió, volviéndose hacia el rey del Inframundo y poniéndose de pie- no pierda el tiempo buscando por ella. No hay manera de encontrarla-

El dios del sueño se levantó y, tras una breve inclinación, salió del comedor sin decir una palabra más. Thanatos siguió a su gemelo con la mirada, con el impulso de apresurarse tras él, pero no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio. Los demás miraron a Hades, extrañados.

El rey del Inframundo también se quedó mirando a su consejero salir cabizbajo del comedor para dirigirse hacia su palacio en Elysion. Perséfone fue quien se levantó esta vez, asombrando a los demás presentes.

-Por favor, Pandora- dijo la diosa.

Pandora parpadeó, mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado Hypnos, después la expresión apenada de Thanatos y las miradas esperanzadas de los reyes del Inframundo. Estaba decidida.

-Lo haré- dijo la chica- me hará bien el viaje, y creo que necesito un cambio de aires-

Hades sonrió, y después se volvió hacia Aiacos y Violate.

-Hay algo más- dijo Hades- será mejor que Violate la acompañe- Aiacos se ruborizó levemente al escuchar el nombre de la chica- el sello dice que ningún hombre a mi servicio puede encontrar a Pasithea. Tiene que ser Violate- añadió el dios, al ver que Minos estaba a punto de decir que él quería ir.

Violate sonrió, y asintió.

-Como ordene, señor Hades- dijo la espectro. Aiacos no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza, y Minos se cruzó de brazos, algo decepcionado.

-Excelente- dijo el dios- prepárense las dos, mañana parten muy temprano. Y Thanatos- añadió, dirigiéndose al dios de la muerte- necesito que consigas algo antes de que se vayan, aunque a Hypnos no le va a gustar…-

Thanatos lo miró, curioso, pero asintió. Hades, por su parte, asintió y le ofreció la mano a Perséfone, quien la tomó con una sonrisa, y ambos se retiraron, seguidos del dios de la muerte y Agatha, hasta que quedaron solos Pandora y los jueces con las chicas.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Aioria y Marín habían ido al hospital a esperar el nacimiento de los sobrinos. Ambos habían sido acompañados también por Lydia, porque Mu se había quedado en el Santuario cubriendo las rondas de Aioros. Los dos hermanos estaban ansiosos por conocer a los pequeños.

-Otro nacimiento que se adelanta- dijo Lydia, cruzándose de brazos- creí que aún le faltaban tres semanas-

-No, realmente le faltaba solo una semana- dijo Aioria, pensativo- pero era de esperarse, son mellizos-

-Géminis, ¿eh?- dijo Lydia.

Aioria asintió, y se cruzó de brazos. Tendrían que hablar con el maestro Shion, para saber si uno o los dos mellizos iban a ser entrenados como santos dorados. Pero se estaba adelantando. ¡Quería conocerlos! No se imaginaba como serían, o a quien se parecerían.

Lydia estaba jugando nerviosamente con los dedos. Marín, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, con su espalda apoyada en la pared, se echó a reír al mirarlos. No pudo pensar más en ello, pues la pequeña puerta del quirófano se abrió, y salió Aioros caminando hacia ellos, con dos pequeños bultos, uno en cada brazo.

Lydia se levantó de su asiento, y entre ella y Aioria parecieron competir para llegar hacia él y ver a los pequeños. Un par de cabecitas sobresalían de los bultos. Una estaba cubierta por abundantes cabellos castaños oscuros, y otra por una fina capa de cabellos rojos. Los dos bebés tenían sus ojitos cerrados, el castaño chupeteando en sueños, y el pelirrojo permanecía inmóvil.

-Oh, ¡son hermosos!- solo alcanzó a decir Lydia. Aioria estaba en shock como para decir algo.

-Sí lo son- dijo el nuevo papá, sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Cuál es la niña?- dijo Lydia, impaciente- ¿cómo se llaman?-

-Él se llama Markus- dijo Aioros, señalando al niño con cabellos castaños, y luego se volvió a la niña pelirroja- y ella se llama Carina-

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron. Marín los miraba desde una distancia más o menos prudente, para dejarlos que tuvieran ese momento juntos. Y pensaba que Athena estaría muy feliz de escuchar la noticia.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Pandora, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Pandora no podía dormir. Desde la reunión con el rey del Inframundo, se había retirado a su habitación para empacar todas las cosas necesarias. Debía de confesar que, cuando Hades recién lo propuso, ella no se sintió a gusto con su nueva misión, pero tras pensarlo bien, se emocionó. Quizá sería bueno mantenerse un rato alejada del Inframundo.

Ya se había resignado a que Radamanthys y Victoria eran una pareja ideal, se amaban y no se iban a separar nunca, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera aún verlos juntos y felices. Ahora que lo pensaba, Pandora siempre había sido una mujer fuerte e independiente, no necesitaba a Radamanthys o a ningún otro hombre. ¡Por los dioses, era Pandora Heinstein! ¡La hermana de Hades!¡La comandante de los ejércitos del Inframundo! ¿Ella, deprimiéndose por un hombre? Jamás.

Se frotó los brazos. Aún así, sabiéndose fuerte y bien estando soltera, aún añoraba la sensación de ser cuidada y protegida por alguien. Suspiró tristemente, y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta. La chica se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Se… señora Perséfone- dijo Pandora, sorprendida de ver a su cuñada en su propia habitación. No estaba sola: venía escoltada por Kagaho- ¿qué… qué sucede?-

-Nada malo- dijo la reina del Inframundo, y se volvió hacia su guardaespaldas- Kagaho, ¿nos permites un segundo?-

Kagaho gruñó, pero se quedó de pie en la puerta de la habitación. Perséfone entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Vengo a traerte algo que vas a necesitar- dijo Perséfone, poniendo en su mano un collar y un colgante, con una linda gema color celeste.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la chica.

-Es un topacio azul- dijo Perséfone- Thanatos lo trajo de Elysion hace unos momentos. Perteneció a Pasithea, fue un regalo de Hypnos para ella…-

-Yo no…- comenzó a decir Pandora, con la intención de devolverlo.

-No, espera- dijo Perséfone, poniéndoselo de nuevo sobre su mano- sin él, será difícil encontrarla. Ésta piedra fue impregnada con su cosmo: te va a ayudar a encontrarla-

Pandora lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

-Está bien, lo tomaré- dijo Pandora- pero lo devolveré tan pronto como regrese. O se lo daré a la señora Pasithea si la encuentro-

-Esperemos que sea la segunda opción- dijo Perséfone. Sonrió y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a besar a su cuñada en la mejilla- cuídate mucho, Pandora-

-Gra… gracias, señora- dijo la chica alemana.

Perséfone sonrió y, tras despedirse de Pandora, salió de la habitación y regresó a la suya, escoltada por Kagaho.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Morcos, Gaza, Palestina_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Cyrus se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, antes incluso que su tía se levantara. No quería causarle molestias, y quería que estuviera del mejor humor posible para hablar con ella sobre Rania y sus deseos de quedarse en casa. El chico entró a la cocina, y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando el olorcito delicioso del desayuno alcanzó el piso superior, escuchó la voz de su tía.

-¿Cyrus?- escuchó a su tía gritar- ¿eres tú, cariño?-

-Sí, tía. Buenos días- dijo el chico, sonriendo. A pesar de los dolores de cabeza que le daba su tía, la verdad era que la mujer los había salvado de vivir en un orfanato, o en un campo de refugiados cuando eran niños, donde seguramente habrían sido separados.

La mujer bajó pesadamente las escaleras y abrazó al chico por la cintura. Cyrus era mucho más alto que su tía, que era una pequeña mujer regordeta, con una expresión simpática en el rostro.

-¿Qué hiciste de desayunar, Cyrus?- dijo la mujer- ¡eso huele bien!-

Cyrus sonrió, orgulloso, y le mostró lo que estaba cocinando. La tía le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, y se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Llegaste anoche?-

-Sí, tía- dijo Cyrus- Rania me abrió-

La tía se volvió a mirar al chico. Cyrus siempre se ponía un poco nervioso cuando su tía lo miraba de esa manera, que parecía que lo estaba analizado, leyendo su mente. Pero la mujer no dijo nada más, y se volvió para servirse su desayuno.

-Y dime, ¿ya tienes novia?- dijo la mujer.

-No, tía, aún no- dijo el chico sacudiendo la cabeza- quiero primero terminar mis estudios, conseguir un trabajo, para no tener que molestarla más-

-No me molestan, hijo- dijo la mujer, comenzando a comer- ¿estás molesto por lo que te dijo Rania anoche?-

Cyrus bajó la mirada. Ahí estaba otra vez. No sabía como lo hacía su tía: adivinar lo que estaba pensando. El chico no tuvo más remedio que asentir levemente. La mujer terminó de desayunar en silencio, mientras que Cyrus se sentó junto a ella con su taza de café, y Rania bajaba con ellos y, tras darles los buenos días, se dispuso a desayunar también.

Cyrus miró de reojo a su hermana, que parecía mucho más contenta que la noche anterior. Levantó la vista y captó la de él, y le sonrió. Cyrus se sintió culpable. ¡Tenía que hablar con su tía!

Y hablando de ella, la señora Morcos se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, y Cyrus se disculpó y corrió tras ella.

-Tía, necesito hablar con usted- dijo Cyrus tras alcanzarla.

La mujer se volvió hacia él y sonrió con ternura. Lo volvió a mirar de la misma manera que antes, haciendo que el chico se apenara un poco.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Cyrus?-

-De Rania, y… eh…- comenzó a decir.

-Sé que te preocupas por tu hermana, Cyrus- dijo la tía, sonriendo de la misma manera- yo también me preocupo mucho por ella. Y por ti también. Pronto entenderás que tengo una buena razón para hacer esto-

Cyrus tenía serias dudas de que así fuera.

-Tía, sé que somos una carga para usted- dijo el chico- pero le prometo que el próximo semestre me graduaré. Ya tengo trabajo asegurado, y no volveremos a…-

-Shhh- lo hizo callar la tía, nuevamente, sin levantar la voz o enfadarse- calla, es lo mejor para los dos. Pronto lo entenderás, Cyrus-

El chico iba a seguir reclamando, pero la tía cerró la puerta de su habitación. Cyrus golpeó la pared, molesto, provocando un ruido sordo. Suspiró tristemente y, sin sentirse con ganas de ver a su hermana y decirle que no había logrado nada, salió a la calle.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto de Atenas, Grecia_

 _Horas antes_

A la mañana siguiente, Pandora y Violate habían salido del Inframundo en las primeras horas de la madrugada, y se habían dirigido a la ciudad de Atenas, para de ahí tomar el vuelo hacia Tel Aviv. Aiacos había insistido en acompañarlas en el aeropuerto para poder despedirse de Violate. Pandora se cruzó de brazos y bufó fastidiada, pero no dijo nada.

Pandora miró su mano derecha. Una pequeña pulsera de plata que Hades le había regalado, era una manera de ocultar su tridente. Sonrió levemente al mirarla, sintiéndose segura con su arma favorita a la mano. Sabía que no debía sacarla más que en caso necesario.

Levantó la vista. La fundación Kido, que pertenecía a Athena, les había prestado su jet privado para llevarlas a Tel Aviv. A Pandora no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero no dijo nada. Violate no tenía ningún problema al respecto. Se despidió de Aiacos y subió al jet siguiendo a Pandora.

Ambas chica se sentaron en sus asientos, se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y se miraron discretamente. Pandora miró con curiosidad a la espectro. Violate casi nunca salía de Antenora sin su sapuri, y era raro verla vestida de civil: unos leggins de color negro y una blusa blanca de tela delgada y mangas largas con una frase en inglés. Se miró a sí misma: ella también vestía de manera inusual, con un vestido corto de color blanco, y zapatillas rojas. Puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Se sentía tan rara! Pero Perséfone había insistido. Cuando menos no insistió en hacerle una trenza o darle un vestido rosado, porque ahí sí hubiera desobedecido. Suspiró.

-No se preocupe, señorita Pandora- le sonrió Violate, sonriendo optimista- todo va a salir bien-

Pandora sonrió, pero entrecerró los ojos. Seguramente la espectro estaría pensando en ganarse una nueva cicatriz para su colección. Suspiró.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Encuentro

**PÉRDIDAS**

IV: ENCUENTRO

 _Aeropuerto de Tel Aviv, Israel_

 _Pandora miró a su alrededor, sorprendida de encontrarse en ese sitio. Estaba en un enorme salón, hermosamente decorado, con mucha gente a su alrededor. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahÍ? Si lo último que recordaba era haber subido a un avión para ir a… ¿dónde?_

 _Parecía estar en un gran salón de bailes. Una orquesta tocaba una melodía tranquila y romántica, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar. Pandora no sabía exactamente qué. El enorme salón se llenó de pronto de hombres vestidos con trajes formales y mujeres con vestidos largos de todos colores. Y además… ¿estaban bailando al ritmo de la música? Extraño, Pandora no lo había notado hasta ese momento._

 _Se volvió a su derecha, y vio la larga melena púrpura de Violate, dándole la espalda y mirando inmóvil hacia una pareja que estaba de pie a un par de metros de ella. Pandora frunció el entrecejo, confundida. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Porqué Violate estaba tan inmóvil? Quizá estaba prestando atención a algo, pero eso no parecía natural de ninguna manera. ¿Y que tenían esas dos personas a las que miraba tanto?_

 _La chica caminó hacia Violate y con suavidad le puso la mano en el hombro._

 _-¿Violate?- dijo Pandora- ¿estás bien?_

 _Violate se volvió hacia ella, pero Pandora casi dejó escapar un grito de susto y dio un involuntario paso atrás. La espectro estaba usando un vestido largo, pero esa no fue la razón que la hizo alejarse de ella, sino que Violate estaba usando una máscara. Una máscara veneciana de color blanco, la cual estaba hermosamente decorada con brillantes líneas doradas, pero había algo escalofriante sobre esa máscara, que le daba mala espina._

 _Pandora se volvió hacia la multitud, que continuaba bailando como si nada ocurriera, y se dio cuenta que todos los hombres y mujeres en la sala tenía puesta máscaras similares, de distintos colores y con extraños patrones. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_

 _-¿Estás bien, Pandora?- escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella._

 _Pandora se volvió hacia donde escuchó la voz que la llamaba, y se encontró con un par de ojos color olivo. Parpadeó, intentando aclarar su vista y poder distinguir el rostro a quien pertenecían esos ojos. Sintió una fuerza invisible tirar de ella, alejándola de la persona que la había llamado, y de pronto todo se volvió negro._

 _x-x-x_

 _Aeropuerto de Tel Aviv_

El jet aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tel Aviv pasado el mediodía. Pandora se había quedado dormida la mayor parte del camino, y se despertó de golpe cuando el aparato se detuvo. Violate había estado alerta y despierta todo el tiempo. Al ver a Pandora despertar y mirar a su alrededor confundida al hacerlo, la espectro le sonrió.

-Ya llegamos, señorita- sonrió Violate, desabrochándose el cinturón y levantándose para tomar el equipaje.

Pandora parpadeó, y se talló los ojos. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?¿Lo había soñado?¿Acaso Hypnos le estaba mandando sueños extraños porque estaba molesto por haber accedido a salir a buscar a Pasithea? No, no parecía probable, no era el estilo del dios del Sueño. Que extraño era aquello. Suspiró. Finalmente solo había sido un sueño, así que no tenía porqué preocuparse de nada.

-¿Señorita Pandora?- preguntó Violate.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo Pandora, desperezándose un poco- solo… tardo un poco en despertar, es todo-

Violate sonrió de nuevo amablemente, y tomó ambas maletas, la suya y la de Pandora, y bajó del jet, seguida de la otra chica. Ambas miraron a su alrededor.

-Bien, llegamos- dijo la espectro, una vez que ambas bajaron del jet y salieron del aeropuerto, mirando la ciudad- ¿ahora que hacemos?-

Pandora lo recordó. Metió la mano bajo su vestido, a la altura de su pecho, y sacó el topacio azul de Pasithea que Perséfone le había dado, cerró los ojos y encendió su cosmo levemente. Vio, en su mente, una pequeña casa, y dentro de ella, una chica de largos cabellos castaños. No pudo ver su rostro, pero emitía un cosmo parecido al del topacio. Miró a su alrededor en la visión, y alcanzó a ver un cartel en la calle, y una bandera negra, blanca y verde, con un triángulo rojo a su izquierda: la bandera de Palestina.

-Creo que… sí, estamos en el país equivocado- dijo Pandora, finalmente abriendo los ojos y mirando a la espectro- tenemos que tomar un pequeño viaje a… Palestina, a la ciudad de Gaza-

-Qué felicidad…- dijo Violate, haciendo una mueca y cruzando los brazos de manera sarcástica.

-Vamos- dijo Pandora, tomándola del brazo y caminando hacia el pequeño puesto de renta de autos- es menos de una hora de camino en auto. Vamos, solo tenemos que rentar uno. Espero que sepas conducir…-

-¿Porqué yo?- dijo la espectro.

-Porque yo aún soy menor de veintiún años- dijo Pandora, alzando las cejas con cara de circunstancias- legalmente no puedo conducir en este país-

Violate bufó, resignada, y ambas se apresuraron a rentar un auto para dirigirse a la ciudad de Gaza.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

A la mañana siguiente, Sofi y los gemelos recibieron muchas visitas. Todo el Santuario tomó turnos para ir a visitarlos y conocer a los pequeños. La pequeña Carina, quien había pesado mucho menos que su hermano, había pasado la noche en observación, pero en la mañana estaba como nueva y regresó al lado de su mellizo, que estaba junto con sus papás.

Aioros había pasado muy mala noche, se había quedado acompañando a la pequeña en la terapia intensiva, muy preocupado por ella, pero todo se le olvidó cuando la pudieron llevar de regreso.

Saga llegó un poco más temprano que los demás a visitarlos, acompañado de Cecy y de Kostas. La chica estaba aferrada a su brazo, como si tuviera miedo de que la alejaran de él, y tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja de regalo. Aioros y Sofi sonrieron levemente. Saga les había explicado que a Cecy le causaba ansiedad que la presionaran a conocer gente, y se concentraron en Markus y Carina para no incomodarla, cosa que no era nada difícil para los nuevos padres.

-Buenos días a los dos- dijo el santo de Géminis- eh… muchas felicidades- y se volvió hacia Kostas, asintiendo levemente para que el pequeño también felicitara a la pareja.

-Felicidades tía Sofi- dijo Kostas, sonriendo y llevando también un pequeño regalo en sus manos.

Aioros sonrió levemente, y se acercó a su compañero. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y los hizo pasar a la habitación.

-¿Vienes a conocer a tu futuro aprendiz?- dijo Aioros, y Saga sacudió la cabeza.

-Vinimos a conocer a tus hijos- dijo Saga, sin soltar la mano de Cecilia.

-Yo… Saga y yo les trajimos esto para los bebés- dijo Cecy, aunque con su vista en el suelo. Aún no se acostumbraba. Saga le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también traje un regalo- dijo Kostas, poniendo la caja en manos de Aioros. Este tomó ambos paquetes de manos de Cecy y del pequeño, y los puso en la mesita de noche.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte, Cecy, muchas gracias. Y gracias a ti también, Kostas- sonrió Sofi- ¿quieres conocer a los pequeños?-

Aioros se volvió a pequeña cuna, donde estaban dormidos los mellizos. Levantó primero a Markus, quien bostezó sonoramente, y tras asegurarse de que estaba bien abrigado, lo puso con cuidado en brazos de Saga. Éste se sorprendió al ver al pequeño: se parecía mucho a Aioros.

Mientras que el santo de Sagitario se volvía a tomar a Carina, Saga sintió algo raro. Mientras el chico le acomodaba la manta que lo cubría, el niño cerró su manita alrededor del dedo del santo de Géminis. Saga parpadeó.

-¿Estás bien, Saga?- dijo Aioros.

-Sí, todo bien- dijo Saga, sonriendo levemente- ¿así que éste es Markus?-

La enorme sonrisa de Aioros lo decía todo.

-Es tan lindo- dijo Cecy, sucumbiendo ante la tentación de acariciar la cabecita de Markus, quien abrió su pequeña boca, dando otro bostezo y sonriendo en sus sueños. Saga sonrió y con cuidado lo pasó a los brazos de la chica, quien lo tomó con suavidad.

-Se te da muy bien, Cecy- dijo Aioros, abrazando a Carina y poniéndola a un nivel que Kostas pudiera mirarla bien, mientras Saga miraba a su chica con adoración.

-Yo ya tengo experiencia…- dijo Cecy- tengo un sobrino de cuatro años, y solía cuidarlo cuando era muy pequeño-

Aioros y Sofi se miraron entre sí, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que escuchaban a Cecy decir más de cinco palabras seguidas. Kostas, por su parte, dio un pequeño beso a Carina en la frente.

Saga felicitó nuevamente a su amigo y a Sofi.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion_

Thanatos se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, y se echó a reír. Llevaba ya varias semanas intentando hacer que Agatha aprendiera a jugar ajedrez, que era su juego favorito. Si bien la chica había aprendido los movimientos básicos de las piezas, aún no lograba dominar los trucos y extrañas jugadas que el dios conocía perfectamente para ganar. Cada vez que perdía, la chica se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento, y producía una exclamación llena de frustración.

-Ah, me rindo, nunca voy a lograrlo- dijo la chica.

El dios de la muerte rió y se levantó, rodeando la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella, besándola en la mejilla. La chica gruñó, frustrada. Ella, que se creía experta en la estrategia militar que había aprendido de su maestro, pero ese juego estaba jugando con su orgullo cada vez que perdía.

-Tranquila, pronto lo dominarás- dijo Thanatos en un tono cariñoso- no te preocupes. A mí me tomó varios años-

Agatha suspiró de nuevo, frustrada, y se volvió a mirar hacia los jardines de Elysion a través del balcón. Alzó las cejas al encontrar a Hypnos sentado en la hierba en silencio, con la mirada perdida. Su cuñado le daba pena y tristeza.

-Uh…- dijo Agatha- Hypnos está de nuevo en el jardín-

Thanatos se volvió al sitio donde Agatha estaba mirando en el balcón, mirando a su gemelo sentado con un aspecto melancólico. Suspiró.

-Realmente espero que Pandora encuentre a Pasithea- dijo Agatha en un tono esperanzado- por el bien de Hypnos. No lo había notado antes, que tu gemelo siempre ha estado muy melancólico-

-Yo también espero eso- dijo Thanatos, sin quitar la vista de su hermano- es normal que no te hayas dado cuenta. Hypnos siempre ha bloqueado la memoria de su esposa por todos estos años. Pero ahora que el señor Hades la mencionó, todos esos años de ignorar lo que pasó le cayeron de golpe- bajó la mirada- Hypnos se culpa se por lo que sucedió-

-¿Porqué se culparía?- dijo Agatha- ¿no fue Zeus quien la hizo desaparecer y la escondió de él?-

-Sí, pero ese día que nos convocaron al Olimpo, Hypnos llevó a Pasithea consigo- dijo Thanatos- y fue cuando Zeus la vio, se le ocurrió usarla para castigarlo. Aún no había olvidado lo que había hecho Hypnos cuando lo durmió por petición de Hera-

Agatha, que estaba escuchando a Thanatos con atención, se volvió de nuevo a mirar a Hypnos con una expresión de tristeza. ¡Que horrible debía ser vivir todos esos años con la culpa! Le tenía un especial cariño a Hypnos, después de todo, él la había sacado de Morphia para reunirla con Thanatos.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo?- preguntó Agatha.

Thanatos sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-Solo podemos esperar a que Pandora tenga éxito en su misión- dijo el dios de la muerte en un tono entristecido. No le gustaba ver a su gemelo sufriendo. Lo podía molestar con absolutamente cualquier tema, pero cuando se ponían triste por recordar a Pasithea, incluso él mismo sufría. Suspiró y volvió sus ojos de nuevo al tablero de ajedrez. Ese tema lo ponía triste.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Al Mathaf, ciudad de Gaza_

Pandora y Violate habían llegado a la ciudad en un par de horas, y habían separado una habitación en uno de los hoteles. Una vez que se instalaron, ambas se sentaron a comer y aprovecharon para planear la estrategia.

-Con todo respeto, señorita Pandora- dijo Violate- creo que la mejor estrategia es que la acompañe escondida en su sombra. De esa manera la podré proteger mejor-

Pandora sacudió la cabeza.

-No estamos en peligro, Violate- dijo la chica- estamos buscando a alguien. La mejor estrategia sería separarnos para cubrir mejor la ciudad-

-Pero… yo no conozco a la señorita Pasithea, es imposible que la encuentre por mí misma- dijo la espectro- y el señor Hades me dijo antes de irnos que me desollará viva y usará mi piel para hacer una funda para su espada si algo malo le pasa por mi culpa-

Pandora sonrió levemente. Técnicamente era la hermana de Hades, y sabía que en el fondo de su oscuro corazón le tenía cariño para haberle dicho eso a Violate. Pero ella estaba segura de que no estaban en peligro, su búsqueda avanzaría mucho más rápido si se separaban, e incluso si era atacada, ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, muchas gracias. Tenía su tridente escondido en su muñeca.

-No lo hará, sabe que destrozaría a Aiacos si lo hiciera- dijo Pandora, haciendo sonreír levemente a la espectro al recordar al juez de Garuda- No, Violate, insisto- añadió, sacando un mapa que había tomado de la recepción del hotel- mira, podemos dividirnos en la ciudad. Yo puedo quedarme cerca del hotel, en esta zona turística, estaré segura. Y tu puedes buscar en esta zona- añadió, señalando un área remota de la ciudad- puedes buscar por aquí, cerca de la frontera-

-Pero señorita…- dijo Violate.

-Nada de peros- dijo Pandora- es la mejor opción, y lo sabes. Terminando la comida, saldremos. Si llego a necesitarte, encenderé mi cosmo, y no te será difícil encontrarme, ¿de acuerdo?-

Violate no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que decía Pandora, a pesar de que no le gustara mucho la idea de dejarla sola, y no necesariamente porque tuviera miedo de Hades. La chica espectro se tomaba muy en serio su deber.

-De acuerdo, señorita- dijo Violate, rindiéndose- pero a la primera señal de problemas, tiene que llamarme para ayudarla-

Pandora asintió levemente, y siguió con su comida. La espectro sonrió levemente. Al parecer, Pandora ya había superado lo sucedido con Radamanthys, y estaba lista para seguir con su vida. No se veía particularmente infeliz, pero Violate la conocía muy bien, y sabía que tampoco era feliz con su vida.

La espectro sacudió la cabeza. Ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Por ahora, estaban en una misión, y el corazón de Violate se emocionaba de solo recordarlo.

x-x-x

 _Playa, ciudad de Gaza_

 _Más tarde_

Cyrus suspiró frustrado, y se tumbó hacia atrás, boca arriba sobre la arena húmeda. Se había retirado a la playa para pensar las cosas mejor. No sabía que podía hacer para ayudar a su hermana. Su tía seguramente tenía buenas intenciones, jamás había hecho algo que los dañara, pero… ¿qué quería decir con que pronto se daría cuenta de porqué hacía eso?

El chico se incorporó después de un rato, y volvió su mirada al mar. Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía extraño que su tía Morcos siempre dijera algunas cosas misteriosas. Como una vez, cuando iba a entrar a la universidad, Cyrus iba a escribir en la solicitud que vivía en Ramala para que no fueran a rechazarlo, pero la tía le corrigió la forma con su verdadera dirección, y la mandó antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo. El decano de la Universidad se impresionó con él y lo aceptó de inmediato. Otra vez, cuando Rania iba a salir a comprar ingredientes para sus pastelillos, la tía la detuvo, y ese día los soldados israelíes atacaron el mercado.

Cyrus frunció el entrecejo, pensativo. No sabía lo que era exactamente, pero la tía seguramente era más de lo que parecía, aunque no podía señalar exactamente que era lo que le parecía sospechoso de ella.

El chico suspiró y levantó la cámara fotográfica que llevaba consigo, y sonrió. Le encantaba tomar fotografías de paisajes y, a veces, de algunos turistas que iban a visitar la hermosa playa. Tenía en su habitación en la universidad de Ramala un tablero lleno de fotos de turistas de casi todos los países del mundo.

La lente de su cámara paseó entre los turistas que disfrutaban la soleada tarde en la playa. De pronto, Cyrus se detuvo al captar la imagen de una chica. De hecho, bajó la cámara para verla no a través de la lente, sino con sus propios ojos. Incluso parpadeó para convencerse de que era real y no lo estaba imaginando. Era una hermosa mujer que parecía ser un poco menor que él, que tenía una piel blanquísima y cabellos negros, que resaltaba entre la multitud. A pesar de que había visto muchos turistas europeos, jamás había visto una mujer con ese tono de piel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cyrus se puso de pie para poder verla mejor. Se sacudió la arena de su ropa. La mujer llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido blanco, sin mangas, y un bordado color violeta en las orillas en forma de flores. El único color que vio en su piel fue en sus mejillas, consecuencia del calor que hacía en ese verano.

-Oh, por todos los dioses- dijo Cyrus en voz baja para sí mismo antes de que se pudiera detener.

Se volvió, y frunció el entrecejo al ver que varios soltados israelíes estaban haciendo un recorrido de rutina. Eso solo podía significar problemas. De hecho, un par de ellos se mostró interesado en la chica que Cyrus había visto, señalándola y caminando hacia ella.

El chico suspiró largamente. No era su asunto. Bajó la mirada para concentrarse en su cámara fotográfica, pero pronto perdió el interés en el aparato. Levantó discretamente la mirada, y vio a uno de los soldados hablando con esa chica. Ésta parecía molesta y confundida, mientras que el soldado extendía su mano para tomarla del brazo.

Claro que no era su asunto, pensaba Cyrus, pero no era como que pudiera dejar las cosas así. Se imaginaba lo que estarían planeando esos malnacidos. No era extraño a esa realidad: sabía de buena fuente que Rania no había sido la primera ni la última en sufrir ese horrendo destino. Además, quizá esa hermosa chica en la playa era quizá la hermana de alguien más. ¡Qué no habría dado él porque alguien hubiera defendido a su hermana cuando lo necesitó! Ese último pensamiento lo hizo tomar su decisión.

Cyrus se guardó la cámara en la mochila y de un salto se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica. No quería que esos tarados buenos para nada lastimaran a alguien igual que a Rania. No si él podía evitarlo.

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Pandora había pasado cerca de la playa mientras hacía su búsqueda, y a pesar de que la arena estaba muy concurrida y llenas de turistas, le apeteció mojarse los pies en el agua de mar. Estaba cansada por el viaje y la larga caminata de ese día, y a pesar de que ella llevaba el topacio con el cosmo de Pasithea, éste parecía haberse apagado, y no le había mostrado donde estaba la chica. Suspiró.

- _Shalom aleijem_ , señorita- dijo un hombre justo detrás de ella, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro descubierto de Pandora y sacándola de sus pensamientos. La chica frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia él con una mirada furiosa.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- dijo Pandora en un tono nada amistoso. Parecía tratarse de un soldado, que tenía un uniforme militar y un casco blanco con una estrella azul. El hombre no parecía haber captado la molestia de Pandora, y siguió sonriendo.

-Ejército de Israel. ¿Puedo ver sus papeles, señorita?- dijo el hombre.

Pandora parpadeó, confundida, y estuvo a punto de decir que no entendía porqué el ejercito de Israel le pedía sus documentos si se encontraba en Palestina, pero éste habló primero.

-¿No los trae consigo?- continuó el soldado, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella y tomándola del brazo, para tirar de él, mientras otro soldado llevaba a su lado- ¿no quiere que vayamos a un lugar mas…?-

Pandora no sabía que decir, y pasó sus dedos sobre su pulsera en caso de que necesitara su tridente, pero de pronto un chico se interpuso entre ella y el soldado, quien soltó el brazo de la chica, sorprendido.

-Así que aquí estás- dijo el chico, alzando las cejas y guiñándole un ojo- tienes que tener más cuidado, no me gustaría que te perdieras-

Pandora lo miró, y el chico le dirigió una mirada significativa. Sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, decidió seguirle el juego.

-Eh… ¿lo siento?- dijo Pandora. Cyrus le sonrió y asintió suavemente.

- _Salam_ \- dijo Cyrus, volviéndose a los soldados, y esforzándose para disfrazar el desdén que sentía- muchas gracias por encontrar a mi esposa, señores. Me preocupé cuando no la vi-

Los dos soldados parecían confundidos, y evaluaron la situación, mirando de Cyrus a Pandora, y de regreso, pero tras unos segundos se rindieron y se encogieron de hombros.

-No es nada, nos equivocamos, mis disculpas- dijo uno de los soldados, retirándose junto con su compañero.

Una vez que se se quedaron solos, Cyrus respiró aliviado y se volvió a Pandora con una sonrisa amable.

- _Salam_. Lo lamento mucho si la asusté, señorita- dijo Cyrus, inclinando levemente la cabeza- estos tarados de los soldados israelíes no dejan de fastidiarnos. No se debe de fiar de ninguno de ellos, pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos-

Pandora lo miró. El chico moreno tenía unos enormes ojos color olivo, y le parecieron terriblemente conocidos. Era un poco más alto que ella, y también era muy guapo. Y esa sonrisa. ¡Oh, esa sonrisa, triste y hermosa al mismo tiempo!

-Gracias- dijo Pandora, parpadeando repetidamente para deshacerse de la rara sensación que tenía en el estómago. Cabe mencionar que no funcionó.

-No es nada- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente, ignorando el hecho de que la chica no había respondido a su _Salam,_ intuyendo que era extranjera y no conocía la costumbre- me llamo Cyrus Morcos, a sus órdenes-

-Pandora Heinstein- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente.

Cyrus amplió su sonrisa. ¡Qué ojos tan hermosos tenía esa chica! En verdad jamás había visto ese tono de ojos en una persona. ¡Y qué hermosa sonrisa tenía esa mujer! Dejó su mente divagar mientras la miraba. Regresó a la realidad cuando la chica se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, gracias por todo, Cyrus- dijo Pandora, acomodándose nerviosamente el asa de su bolso sobre su hombro, mientras que el chico sacudía la cabeza levemente- creo que… tengo que irme-

-Sí, claro- dijo Cyrus, confundido y también un poco nervioso- disculpa, me distraje-

Pandora lo evaluó con la mirada. Además de ser guapo, el chico parecía ser muy amable, y pensó que no haría daño quizá reclutar la ayuda de un local para encontrar a Pasithea. Se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de Cyrus.

-¿Sí?- dijo el chico, alzando las cejas.

-¿Puedo… podría abusar un poco más de tu amabilidad?- dijo Pandora.

-Por supuesto- dijo Cyrus, volviendo a sonreír esperanzado- ¿en qué le puedo ayudar, señorita?-

-Primero que nada, ya te dije que me llamo Pandora. No necesitas ser tan formal- dijo Pandora- segundo, necesito ayuda de alguien que viva aquí, estoy buscando a una persona que vive en el barrio de… ¿Ramal?- añadió, recordando el nombre en el mapa que había visto.

-Mi tía y mi hermana viven en el distrito de Ramal- dijo Cyrus, ofreciéndole el brazo- con gusto la… te puedo acompañar-

Pandora sonrió y tomó el brazo de Cyrus. Al contacto con él, la chica sintió que el topacio, escondido bajo la tela de su vestido en su pecho, comenzó a temblar. La chica estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué significaba eso?¿Ese chico, Cyrus, estuvo en contacto con Pasithea de alguna manera? Con mayor razón quería ir con él. Todo eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias- dijo Pandora sin soltar el brazo de Cyrus.

x-x-x

 _Cruce fronterizo Nahal Oz, frontera entre Gaza e Israel_

Violate suspiró frustrada. No sabía como iba a encontrar a Pasithea estando sin ese topacio que llevaba Pandora consigo. La única oportunidad que tenía era si la diosa llegaba frente a ella y le decía "Hola, soy Pasithea".

Esta cerca del cruce fronterizo hacia Israel, sobre el techo de un edificio, mirando distraídamente hacia el flujo de gente que cruzaba hacia Israel y de regreso a Palestina. La espectro suspiró, frustrada y aburrida, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse a buscar en otro sitio, cuando de pronto sintió algo extraño. Un cosmo.

Violate parpadeó, pensativa. Ese cosmo le parecía conocido, y a la vez, diferente. Tardó unos segundos en identificarlo. Era un cosmo muy parecido al de los enemigos que habían entrado una vez al Inframundo y habían intentado culparla de ser espía. La espectro entrecerró los ojos, y se volvió nuevamente al cruce fronterizo. Una gran cantidad de soldados israelíes, con uniformes militares y cascos blancos con su estrella azul, cruzaron hacia Palestina rápidamente.

La espectro no encendió su cosmo, pero avisó lo sucedido por medio de él a Pandora, quien le respondió que regresara a donde se encontraba ella, pues parecía que había encontrado algo interesante. Violate suspiró, aliviada de que Pandora la hubiera llamado de regreso, pues le preocupaba que estuviera sola, y se apresuró a regresar a su lado, saltando por los techos de los edificios.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Esa tarde_

Aioros y Sofi habían regresado del hospital poco después del mediodía. Saga les abrió un portal a otra dimensión para que Sofi no se sintiera mal. Tan pronto como llegaron, Athena y el Patriarca los estaban esperando ahí, la primera muy emocionada por el nacimiento de los pequeños, que no quiso esperar a que Aioros subiera a su templo a presentarlos formalmente.

-¡Muchas felicidades a los dos!- exclamó la joven diosa, abrazándolos al mismo tiempo- ¡que emoción!¿Cómo están los niños?¿Cómo se llaman?-

Aioros miró a Sofi, sonriendo, y después sonrió de nuevo a la diosa.

-Ambos están muy bien, señorita Athena- le dijo el santo de Sagitario, y señaló primero al niño, que estaba en sus brazos, y luego a la niña, que estaba en los brazos de Sofi, quien se había sentado en uno de los sillones del templo- él es Markus, y ella es Carina-

Saori miró a los niños, emocionada, y extendió sus manos hacia Carina, quien estaba en brazos de Sofi. Cuando tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, la diosa sintió algo extraño. Esa niña era muy especial, sería muy inteligente e importante, pero algo le decía que ella no entrenaría para ser una amazona. La diosa la besó en la frente, y se la entregó nuevamente a Sofi, para volverse a Aioros y tomar a Markus en sus brazos.

El pequeño sonrió en sus sueños, y Athena supo que sería un santo poderoso. Saga estaría muy feliz de saber que entrenaría al hijo de su mejor amigo. La joven diosa lo besó en la frente también, y se volvió a ambos padres, emocionada.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos- dijo la diosa, sonriendo.

-Muchas felicidades, Aioros, Sofi- dijo Shion.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Aioros, y Sofi solo sonrió, volviéndose hacia la pequeña, que comenzaba a lloriquear, para consolarla moviendo suavemente sus brazos.

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos, señorita- dijo el Patriarca, volviéndose hacia la joven diosa- necesitan descansar, han sido días muy agitados para ambos-

-Por supuesto- dijo Saori, sonriendo- de nuevo, muchas felicidades a ambos-

El Patriarca y Athena se despidieron, y regresaron a sus respectivos templos. Mientras caminaban de regreso, la diosa sonreía, pensando en que, además del nacimiento de los mellizos, Milo y Cathy se acababan de casar, y tenía la sospecha de que algo sucedería entre Mu y Lydia muy pronto. Saori se apresuró a seguir a Shion.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. 5: Preparativos

**PÉRDIDAS**

V: PREPARATIVOS

 _Distrito Ramal, Gaza, Palestina_

 _Más tarde_

Pandora se dejó guiar por Cyrus entre las calles de la ciudad. La verdad, el chico le parecía muy agradable, y no sabía exactamente porqué, pero también le inspiraba confianza estar en su compañía. Y parecía que sus emociones eran de lo más transparente. Esos ojos color olivo…y su voz… le recordaba la voz que había escuchado en el sueño que había tenido cuando iban en el jet hacia Tel Aviv.

-Entonces, ¿estudias para ser médico?- preguntó Pandora.

-Sí, en la universidad de Cisjordania- dijo Cyrus- como sabes, nuestro país está dividido en dos: Cisjordania y la franja de Gaza, con el estado de Israel en medio de ambos. Mi universidad está allá, pero ahora estoy en las vacaciones de verano, y vine a visitar a mi familia-

La chica miro de reojo a su acompañante. Cyrus charlaba con ella mientras caminaban, y tenía buen humor. Solamente una nube pasaba por sus ojos cada vez que se cruzaban con algún hombre israelí, y parecía tenerles algo de resentimiento, sin embargo, no hacía nada.

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Pandora al notar su expresión ensombreciéndose levemente al ver pasar a un grupo de soldados. No era una expresión de franco odio, sino más bien de molestia y de ¿tristeza?

-¿Eh?¿Yo?- dijo Cyrus, parpadeando cuando volvía su atención hacia ella, y sonriendo amplia y sinceramente, cosa que hizo que Pandora sintiera algo extraño en el estómago de nuevo- por supuesto, ¿porqué lo dices?-

-Nada, no es nada- dijo la chica, cambiando de opinión, pensando que sería grosero preguntarle porqué se molestaba al ver a algunas personas.

-Dime- sonrió Cyrus, con una expresión que irradiaba confianza. Pandora sintió sus mejillas calientes.

"Ah, Pandora, eres la hermana de Hades, no debes de mostrar así tus sentimientos. ¡Contrólate!", pensó la chica "¡contrólate, dije!"

Levantó los ojos y vio a Cyrus aún sonriendo. La chica lo evaluó con la mirada. Tras pensarlo unos momentos, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

-Noté que hay algunas personas que no te caen bien- dijo Pandora en voz baja- los soldados con casco blanco con una estrella azul que vimos-

El rostro de Cyrus se ensombreció levemente de nuevo, y miró a su alrededor. Ambos se habían detenido en un parque, muy cerca de la casa de la tía Morcos. Pandora se volvió hacia él, y Cyrus le mostró una banca en el parque para que se sentara. La chica lo hizo, y él se sentó junto a ella.

-Solo los soldados israelíes- dijo Cyrus- no tienen vergüenza, pasan por el territorio soberano de Palestina como si nuestro país les perteneciera. Lo lamento- añadió, al ver que Pandora lo veía con una expresión alarmada- no quise asustarte. Lo siento mucho-

-No, está bien que te moleste si se meten con tu hogar- dijo Pandora, pensando que quizá le molestaría de la misma manera si alguien se metiera así en el Inframundo.

-No es solo eso, lo admito- dijo el chico, suspirando tristemente- hace varios años, le hicieron algo imperdonable a mi hermana, y supongo que aún no los he perdonado por ello-

Pandora lo miró, arrepintiéndose de haberle preguntado nada. ¿Qué le importaba a ella el porqué su aversión a Israel? Era un chico al que literalmente acababa de conocer. Además, no tenía nada de malo que no le cayera bien alguien. A ella, por ejemplo, no le caían bien los austriacos, era normal.

-Discúlpame, Cyrus, no debí haber preguntado- dijo la chica- lo lamento-

Cyrus se volvió hacia ella. La chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, algo avergonzada por haber hecho la pregunta. Para tranquilizarla, el chico le puso una mano en el hombro, solo por un segundo.

-Tranquila, yo lo siento- dijo el chico, mostrando una sonrisa triste- no quise alarmarte-

Pandora se volvió hacia él, y fue entonces cuando lo vio. En esos ojos, como en los suyos, había una profunda y recurrente tristeza que el chico parecía guardarse para sí mismo. Por un momento, la chica se olvidó de su misión, e hizo la pregunta que se ardía con fuerza como fuego en su mente.

-Cyrus, si no es grosero preguntar, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Pandora.

-Ya te lo dije- dijo el chico en voz baja- hicieron algo imperdonable con mi hermana-

-No… no me refiero a eso- dijo la chica, sin quitar su vista de sus ojos. Como alguien que había sufrido antes, conocía la pérdida en los ojos de alguien cuando los veía- hay una tristeza en tu corazón, ¿no es así?-

Cyrus parpadeó, sorprendido de que Pandora se hubiera dado cuenta. Asintió levemente.

-Yo… cuando pasó eso, hace todos esos años, no pude proteger a mi hermana. Por más que lo intenté, no fui capaz- dijo Cyrus, encogiéndose de hombros tristemente- supongo que no soy capaz de proteger a nadie- se ruborizó- de nuevo, lo siento mucho. Te acabo de conocer, seguramente no te interesa-

Pandora lo miró. El chico, a quien acababa de conocer, y quien había evitado que se metiera en problemas con un soldado, se encogió levemente sobre sí mismo, quizá avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. Pandora le sonrió levemente.

-No digas eso. Allá en la playa, me protegiste de esos soldados- comentó Pandora- no parecías haber tenido ninguna dificultad-

Aquello no era necesariamente cierto. La verdad era que, cuando el soldado se acercó a ella, Pandora ya estaba lista para sacar su tridente y defenderse, era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo y el pobre soldado no se habría dado cuenta de que fue lo que lo golpeó, pero la chica no tenía que especificar nada de eso a Cyrus. Además, no era mentira que el chico se había lanzado a ayudarla a ella, una completa desconocida. Eso, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la había conmovido.

-Estoy seguro de que solo tuvimos suerte, Pandora- dijo Cyrus con una sonrisa triste, el color rojo aún no había dejado sus mejillas. Pandora sonrió levemente. ¡Ese chico era tan transparente!- si el sujeto habría querido hacerte daño, tenía un arma y yo no podría haber sido de mucha ayuda-

-Si me permites decirlo, creo que te atormentas demasiado, Cyrus- dijo Pandora sin dejar de sonreírle-

Cyrus iba a decir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos. Violate, quien había cruzado la ciudad corriendo y saltando entre los techos de los edificios a toda velocidad, saltó frente a ellos. El chico se alarmó por el movimiento repentino y se puso de pie de golpe, interponiéndose entre la recién llegada y Pandora, pero se detuvo al ver que era una chica, y que parecía conocer a Pandora.

-Señorita Pandora- dijo Violate, inclinándose levemente, pero mirándola con una expresión preocupada- me temo que le tengo malas noticias-

Pandora alzó las cejas, preocupada. La idea de separarse de Cyrus le parecía terrible, pero sabía que tenía que hablar en privado con Violate y saber que era lo que había pasado.

-¿Quién… quien es ella?- dijo Cyrus al verla, mirando alternadamente a la extraña chica que había llegado y después a Pandora. Violate vestía también de civil, pero se veía extraña con su ropa cubriéndole la mayor parte del cuerpo. Cyrus pensó que seguramente tendría mucho calor.

-Ella es Violate, es mi… ¿guardaespaldas?- dijo Pandora, pensando en una explicación que darle al hecho de que la espectro la llamó señorita.

-Pues… al parecer no hizo muy buen trabajo- observó Cyrus antes de que pudiera detenerse, aunque sin mala intención, y Violate se enfureció ante el comentario, poniendo las manos en sus caderas e irguiéndose.

-Mira, mocoso, yo no…- comenzó a decir Violate, pero Pandora la interrumpió con un gesto.

-Ya, no peleen. Fue mi culpa, yo la envié a hacer algo y le ordené dejarme sola por un rato- dijo Pandora, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando una mirada significativa a la espectro- como mi hermano es su jefe, no pudo desobedecerme-

Violate se cruzó de brazos, aún molesta, pero se tranquilizó y asintió. Esa explicación era muy creíble y verdadera, ya que no podían decirle toda la verdad de quienes eran, por órdenes de Hades. Cyrus, por su parte, se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera aún procesando la información, hasta que estuvo satisfecho, y Pandora se volvió hacia Violate.

-Señorita, hay un gran grupo de soldados que cruzaron la frontera de Israel hacia Palestina, y se dirigen a esta ciudad- dijo la espectro- me temo que no es seguro estar en la calle. Y además, sentí el… _ya sabe que_ , de _ya sabe quienes_ …-

Pandora parpadeó. Si era cierto que Violate había sentido el cosmo de los enemigos cerca, tenía que irse con ella de regreso al hotel para que le explicara exactamente que era lo que había sucedido, pues aún no sabía si era seguro hablar tan cerca de Cyrus. Éste las miró atentamente.

-¿Soldados cruzando a Palestina?- dijo Cyrus, y frunció el entrecejo- puede ser muy peligroso. ¿Necesitan que las acompañe a su hotel?-

-No, gracias, Cyrus- le dijo Pandora, agradeciéndole- Violate me puede acompañar, además, no estamos tan lejos-

-En ese caso, discúlpenme, señoritas- dijo Cyrus, inclinándose levemente- pero tengo que apresurarme a regresar a casa. Quisiera asegurarme de que mi hermana y tía estén bien-

Pandora asintió, y el chico le sonrió. Tomó la mano de la chica y la besó antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa. Las mejillas de Pandora se encendieron, y Violate alcanzó a ver que también Cyrus se había ruborizado un poco por su propio atrevimiento.

Una vez que el chico se alejó y las dejó solas, y Violate y Pandora comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente de regreso al hotel, que estaba sorpresivamente cerca de donde se encontraban, la espectro se volvió a la otra chica.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién era ese chico, señorita Pandora?- preguntó Violate, alzando las cejas.

-Nadie- dijo Pandora en un tono seco- y te prohibo que empieces a importunarme con este asunto. Además, tenemos cosas mucho más urgentes que atender- añadió al ver que la espectro comenzaba a sonreír traviesamente. No estaba de humor para tonterías.

La espectro parpadeó, y asintió. No tenía mucha opción, pero ya averiguaría lo que quería saber. Y como decía Pandora, tenían asuntos más urgentes de las que ocuparse.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Morcos, Gaza_

Rania había terminado de preparar y despachar todos los pedidos del día en el pequeño local junto a la casa de la familia. De hecho, para esa hora de la tarde ya se le habían terminado todos los pastelillos que había preparado en la mañana. La chica suspiró, satisfecha, y se dejó caer en la silla junto a la caja registradora. Secretamente, esa era la única parte de su persona que le gustaba.

La campanilla de la puerta de la entrada sonó, y la chica levantó la vista. Sonrió al ver que era la tía, que caminaba hacia ella sonriendo.

-Has hecho muy bien el día de hoy, hija. Los vecinos pidieron una orden grande para mañana. Pero creo que deberías regresar a la casa, Rania- dijo la tía.

-Pero tía, aún falta una hora para el cierre- dijo la chica- aún puedo tomar pedidos-

-Lo sé, pero ya se acabó la mercancía- dijo la tía- no quisiera que los clientes molestos vinieran a importunarte. Anda, vamos- añadió en un tono autoritario.

Rania parpadeó, pero asintió sin decir nada más. Así era su tía. Era muy extraña y misteriosa, por ponerlo amablemente. E igual que Cyrus, la chica tenía sus sospechas. Su supuesto tío siempre estaba de viaje, nunca los visitaba, y la tía tenía un sexto sentido para prever accidentes o tragedias y evitar que sus sobrinos sufrieran daño. La chica obedeció, y siguió a su tía a la casa.

-Cyrus no debe tardar en llegar- dijo la tía, sonriendo amablemente mientras se ponía un delantal y señalaba los trastes a la chica para que pusieran la mesa- ya está la cena, pero creo que será mejor que lo esperemos para comer-

-Sí, tía- dijo Rania, poniendo la mesa y sirviendo agua en los tres vasos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Ambas mujeres se volvieron, y Cyrus apareció con una expresión alarmada.

-Tengo malas noticias, tía- dijo el chico, antes de siquiera saludar o decir nada más- al parecer hay un enorme grupo de soldados israelíes que están cruzando la frontera, y vienen para acá-

Rania se llevó las manos a la boca, alarmada, y cerró los ojos, intentando respirar para tranquilizarse. Cyrus se mordió el labio. Había olvidado por un momento que su hermana era muy sensible a ese tema. Pero eso era para protegerla, tenía que avisarle. La tía, por su parte, se encogió de hombros tras escucharlo y se puso a servir la cena.

-Tranquilícense los dos. No vendrán al distrito de Ramal- dijo la tía mientras tomaba a Rania de los hombros y la hacía sentarse en su sitio- cálmate, y siéntate a cenar-

-Pero tía…- dijo Cyrus.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Rania.

-Porque en este distrito hay algunos asentamientos israelíes- dijo la tía, encogiéndose de hombros- serían unos tontos si vienen a atacar a sus propios paisanos, ¿no creen? Desde que llegaron los asentamientos, los israelíes no han atacado Ramal ni una sola vez-

Cyrus miró a su tía.

-De todos modos, quizá será mejor que nos quedemos dentro de la casa- dijo el chico.

La tía asintió, y Rania se le quedó mirando con curiosidad. ¿Por eso había insistido en que cerrara la tienda antes de tiempo? Pero, ¿cómo lo había sabido? La chica sonrió levemente. No podía entender a su tía, era realmente extraña.

-Bueno, siéntense a cenar los dos- dijo la tía- muero de hambre, y ustedes y sus aprensiones me están distrayendo de mi deliciosa cena-

Los dos chicos obedecieron, y comenzaron a cenar, y la mujer se sentó junto a ellos.

-Poniendo de lado ese tema, supongo que tuviste un día interesante, ¿no es así, Cyrus?- dijo la tía de pronto.

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se ruborizó levemente. ¿Qué rayos? Aunque bueno, así era ella de extraña.

-Eh… no particularmente- dijo Cyrus, mirando su plato- ¿porqué preguntas?-

La tía solamente se encogió de hombros y continuó cenando y charlando con Rania como si no hubiera notado lo nervioso que se puso su sobrino ante la mención de su día. La chica, sin embargo, no se perdió ese detalle. Ya le preguntaría más tarde.

x-x-x

 _Hotel_

Al regresar al cuarto del hotel, Violate cerró la puerta con llave y siguió a Pandora a la pequeña salita de la habitación. Cuando ambas llegaron al lobby, el gerente les informó que no tenía nada de que preocuparse ante la intromisión de tropas israelíes en territorio Palestino. El hotel pertenecía a un israelí, entonces no era probable que los soldados siquiera entraran al hotel o las molestaran.

-Absolutamente nada de que preocuparse, señoritas. El problema de los israelíes es con los palestinos- les había dicho el gerente antes de que subieran a sus habitaciones- no tienen nada que hacer molestando a los extranjeros. De hecho, eso sería muy malo para su imagen-

Tan pronto como entró a su habitación, Pandora se dejó caer sobre el sofá y dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro. No se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ¡vaya que estaba cansada!

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Dime de que se trata- dijo la chica, volviéndose hacia Violate, quien se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a ella- ¿qué fue lo que viste?-

-Cuando estaba vigilando la frontera y vi entrar a los soldados- comenzó a contar Violate- sentí entre ellos un cosmo extraño. No era un cosmo de alguien que ya haya sentido, pero se me hizo muy parecido al de los enemigos que entraron al Inframundo una vez-

Pandora la miró.

-¿Los que te intentaron incriminar, y que secuestraron a la señorita Agatha?- preguntó Pandora- ¿los seguidores de Phobos y Deimos?-

-Esos mismos- dijo Violate.

Pandora se quedó pensativa. Si los enemigos estaban en la ciudad, estaban en problemas. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello, y rodeó el ópalo que llevaba. ¿Estaban ahí para también buscar a Pasithea?¿O había sido solo una coincidencia que estuvieran ahí? No lo sabía, pero sería mejor que se apresurara a encontrarla, antes de que se percataran de la presencia de las dos chicas, o sospecharan lo que estaban buscando.

-Violate, mañana a primera hora volveremos al distrito de Ramal- dijo Pandora en un tono aprensivo- y buscaremos a la señora Pasithea. Entre más pronto la encontremos, mejor. Si esas personas están cerca, tendremos problemas-

-Justo mis pensamientos, señorita- dijo Violate.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hypnos caminaba hacia Giudecca desde Elysion a paso lento, y cabizbajo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué Hades y Perséfone tenían que haberle recordado a Pasithea? Tan bien que había estado todo ese tiempo sin pensar en ella y sin recordarla.

Suspiró, y se detuvo unos momentos en el pasillo. Cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que extrañaba a su Pasithea, la más linda de las Gracias. La madre de sus mil hijos. Suspiró algo preocupado. A estas alturas, los Oniros escucharían también las noticias de Hades, de que había enviado a Pandora a buscar a Pasithea, y ellos se ilusionarían también, solo para terminar con el corazón roto, al igual que él.

Recordaba los eternos días que había pasado con ella en su jardín de amapolas fuera de su palacio en Elysion. Suspiró de nuevo y abrió los ojos, intentando quitarse esas imágenes de la mente. No valía la pena pensar en ello, ni ilusionarse.

Ya lo había aceptado antes, y tenía que aceptarlo de nuevo. Pasithea se había perdido para siempre en el mundo humano. No había manera de encontrarla, Zeus se había asegurado de ello. Y no importaba lo que dijeran Thanatos o Hades, no había manera de recuperarla.

Hypnos se dio media vuelta, y regresó a Elysion, apretando los dientes y esforzándose seriamente para no perder la calma. No tenía hambre, y tampoco le apetecía ver a los demás. No ese día. Apresuró el paso, y regresó a Elysion.

-¿Padre?- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando cruzaba la parte principal de Elysion y se dirigía a su palacio.

Hypnos se volvió, y se encontró a Morpheus. Entre todos los Oniros, Morpheus era su mano derecha, y a pesar de que Oneiros era el líder del grupo, su otro hijo era un poco más serio.

-¿Qué sucede, Morpheus?-

-¿No irá a Giudecca con los demás?- preguntó, pero Hypnos sacudió la cabeza.

-No estoy de humor el día de hoy- dijo Hypnos tristemente- creo que será mejor que me quede en mi palacio por un tiempo. No… no soporto que hablen de Pasithea y… y que me den falsas esperanzas de volverla a ver-

Morpheus asintió tristemente mientras veía a su padre alejarse hacia su residencia. El Oniro pensó en quizá llamar a algunos de sus hermanos y reunirse con su padre. Quizá así podrían distraerlo un poco de su tristeza.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Morcos, Palestina_

Cyrus no podía dormir esa noche. Se daba vueltas en su cama, atormentado por horribles pesadillas. Ahora no solo su hermana Rania estaba en ella, sino ahora también soñaba que algo malo sucedía a esa chica que acababa de conocer, Pandora.

-¿Cyrus?- escuchó la voz de Rania.

-Discúlpame- dijo Cyrus en un susurro, volviéndose hacia su hermana- no es nada, solo no puedo dormir-

-¿Pesadillas de nuevo?- preguntó la chica, y Cyrus asintió- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa, hermanito?-

-Es un… presentimiento- dijo el chico- siento que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir-

Rania sonrió levemente. Se levantó de su cama, se cubrió con una de las mantas y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cama de su hermano.

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo nuestra tía, y creo que tiene razón- dijo la chica- estaremos a salvo mientras estamos dentro de la casa. No temas-

-Lo sé- dijo Cyrus- no es eso lo que me preocupa… quisiera dejar de tener esas pesadillas-

Rania sonrió. Ella lo comprendía perfectamente. Cyrus no era el único que se levantaba en la madrugada gritando por haber tenido un mal sueño.

-¿Porqué no me cuentas qué hiciste el día de hoy?- susurró Rania, pensando en que eso podría distraer un poco a su hermano.

Cyrus sonrió inconscientemente mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido, y Rania sonrió también al notarlo.

-Fui a tomar fotografías a la playa de nuevo- dijo el chico sin que desapareciera su sonrisa- y mientras estaba ahí, conocí a una chica muy bonita. Un par de soldados la estaban molestando-

-¿La defendiste?- preguntó Rania, y Cyrus asintió- dime, ¿cómo era?-

-Muy linda. Muy hermosa- dijo él, sin mirar a su hermana, sino más bien cerrando los ojos para poder recordar los detalles de Pandora- es un poco más alta que tú. Tiene la piel blanquísima, excepto por sus mejillas, que siempre están rosadas. Y tiene unos largos cabellos de color negro. Y sus ojos… Deberías ver sus ojos, Rania. Son de color violeta. Nunca había visto ojos así-

Rania sonrió ampliamente mientras escuchaba atentamente. Jamás había escuchado a Cyrus hablar así de alguna mujer. Aparentemente esa misteriosa chica había flechado a su hermano.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- preguntó la chica- ¿de déde es?-

-Es alemana- dijo Cyrus- se llama Pandora-

-Pandora- repitió Rania, sonriendo.

-Pero no pienses cosas raras, hermanita- dijo Cyrus- sabes bien que prometí que nunca me enamoraría de nadie-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Rania- por lo que escucho, te gustó esa chica, y…-

-No, no, Rania- dijo Cyrus, sacudiendo la cabeza y bajando la mirada- sabes bien que no puedo. No sirvo para eso. No puedo proteger a nadie. Cualquier chica estaría mejor sin mí-

Rania se ruborizó levemente. Sabía muy bien a lo que Cyrus se refería: ese feo episodio en la vida de los hermanos. Desde entonces, cuando ambos se habían recuperado y habían comenzado a vivir en casa de la tía Morcos, Cyrus había jurado jamás enamorarse, ya que sentía que era completamente incapaz de proteger a las personas a las que amaba.

-No digas eso, Cyrus- dijo Rania, bostezando- sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? Me gustaría que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera feliz-

Cyrus sonrió levemente mientras recordaba a la chica, y sintió que Rania le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Al contacto con su hermana, el chico sintió un mucho sueño y cerró los ojos. Varias imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente. Su país lindo y reconstruido como si nada hubiera pasado. Un sitio hermoso, lleno de jardines y flores, que no parecía haber visto nunca. Y vio en su mente el rostro de esa chica que acababa de conocer, sonriéndole.

Rania vio a su hermano sonreír entre sueños, y sonrió también. Se levantó, y se fue a dormir a su propia cama. Cerró los ojos, esperando volver a dormirse. Mientras lo hacía, esperaba volver a soñar con ese hombre de ojos dorados. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre soñaba con un hermoso hombre de cabellos y ojos dorados, y que siempre parecía entrometerse en sus sueños. No sabía quien sería, pero deseaba que fuera real, pues su corazón latía con fuerza cuando aparecía en sus sueños.

Fuera de la habitación, apoyando su oído en la puerta, la tía Morcos sonrió ampliamente.

-Pronto- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa bondadosa- mucho más pronto de lo que crees, Pasithea…-

x-x-x

 _Cuartel militar, Frontera con Palestina_

Levi se cruzó de brazos, y daba vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado. Desde la confrontación contra los santos de Athena hacía unos meses, había tenido que huir con una fea cicatriz en la cara, y había perdido su mano izquierda en la pelea contra Shura de Capricornio. Ahora solo tenía un muñón que había tenido que ser atendido en un hospital militar en Israel, que fue el primer lugar a donde se le ocurrió escapar.

-¿Quieres calmarte, Levi?- dijo Greta con un gesto fastidiado al ver que el hombre seguía dando vueltas sin parar- me estás poniendo nerviosa. No es para tanto-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, huiste antes de que llegaran los santos de Athena- dijo Levi, mostrándole su brazo izquierdo sin mano.

-Nuestro plan nunca fue confrontarnos con ellos- dijo la mujer- te dije que nos fuéramos. Fue tu error haberte enfrentado con ellos en esa ocasión, todo porque querías a esa mocosa. No es mi culpa que tu lujuria te haya hecho una mala jugada-

Levi estaba furioso, pero Bellini le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Basta de pelear, los dos- dijo el italiano en un tono autoritario. Bellini también había sufrido a manos de Saga de Géminis: lo había mandado a la Antártida, y había perdido dos dedos por congelación- debemos agradecer que la casualidad que nos trajo aquí, y lo que encontramos-

Greta y Levi lo miraron. La coincidencia de la que hablaba era el hecho de que habían sentido un pulso de cosmo divino en la ciudad de Gaza. Estaba seguros de que se trataba de una diosa, y no habían sospechado a quien podía pertenecer hasta que sintieron también los cosmos de Pandora y una de los espectros de Hades en la misma ciudad.

-Seguramente el cosmo que sentimos es el de Pasithea- dijo Bellini, sonriendo levemente- eso significa que tenemos que encontrarla antes que los espectros de Hades…-

-Es muy irregular que Hades haya enviado a Pandora- dijo Greta, pensativa- y solo envió un espectro para protegerla. Lo lógico habría sido enviar a uno de los jueces-

-No importa la razón- dijo Bellini- tenemos que encontrar a Pasithea y apropiarnos de sus poderes para cumplir la misión que nos dio el señor Ares-

-¿Uh?- dijo Levi, cruzando los brazos, confundido- ¿y porqué no la usamos para controlar a Hypnos?-

-No será es la mejor opción, considerando la información que nos dio el señor Ares al respecto- dijo Bellini- recuerden cual es nuestro objetivo. Con solo hacer ese movimiento, lo lograremos y seremos recompensados. Y ni siquiera tenemos que ponerle un dedo encima-

Levi alzó las cejas, interesado.

-De acuerdo, los soldados nos traerán un reporte de todas las personas que viven en Gaza- dijo Levi- aunque, si me permiten, podemos acelerar las cosas y hacer que ella venga a nosotros. Tú podrás arreglar algo, Bellini-

Bellini sonrió levemente mientras Levi le contaba su plan. No era nada malo, al contrario. Iba a ser muy interesante.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo todas mis locuras. Muchas gracias también por todos sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Mensajes

**PÉRDIDAS**

VI: MENSAJES

 _Hotel_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Violate y Pandora se levantaron tan pronto como salió el sol, la primera sin muchos ánimos. La espectro extrañaba horrores a Aiacos, pues estaba muy acostumbrada a estar siempre con él, y tras una rápida llamada para avisarle que todo estaba bien, se dispuso a seguir a Pandora fuera de la habitación y rumbo a la ciudad. La hermana de Hades, por su parte, había sentido en la noche, aunque fuera solo por un momento, un cosmo divino proveniente de la ciudad, y se sentía mucho más optimista sobre la búsqueda del día.

-Vamos, Violate, démonos prisa- dijo Pandora, colocándose el bolso sobre su hombro antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a los elevadores- creo que me pareció sentir un cosmo divino en el distrito de Ramal anoche. Estamos en el sitio correcto-

-Sí, señorita- dijo Violate, mirando de reojo el topacio que Pandora llevaba colgando de su cuello, y estando un poco más aliviada de que ese día su compañera no hubiera insistido en tomar caminos separados de nuevo- ya sé no tenemos tiempo que perder-

Pandora asintió y, tan pronto como estuvieron listas, ambas bajaron al lobby, para salir a la calle. Pero cuando se acercaron a la puerta, uno de los empleados del hotel les cerró el paso. Pandora intentó rodearlo, pero el hombre volvió a cerrarle el paso. Al ver aquello, Violate tensó el cuerpo, preparándose para pelear, pero Pandora la detuvo con un gesto.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Pandora en un tono autoritario, cruzándose los brazos, pero rozando con sus dedos disimuladamente la pulsera por si tenía que sacar su tridente.

- _Shalom,_ señoritas- dijo el hombre, inclinándose levemente- me disculpo por la interrupción, pero me ordenaron entregar esto a la señorita Pandora Heinstein-

-Soy yo- dijo Pandora.

El hombre extendió hacia ella un pequeño papel bellamente adornado, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una invitación para un baile en la embajada italiana de Tel Aviv. No sabía qué significaba eso, ni como la invitación estaba dirigida a ella.

-¿Qué es esto? Yo no conozco a nadie en…- dijo la chica, mirando alternadamente el papel y al hombre que estaba frente a ella-¿porqué…?-

-Todos los huéspedes del hotel están invitados, señorita. Nos tomamos la libertad de incluirla a usted y su guardaespaldas en la lista de invitados- dijo el hombre que les había cerrado el paso. No se veía sospechoso, al contrario, parecía una persona muy amable- por la distancia no se preocupen, pues a las cuatro de la tarde saldrá un transporte del hotel hacia el sitio del baile, en Tel Aviv, sin ningún costo adicional para ustedes-

Pandora se mordió el labio, recordando su sueño del día anterior. Había soñado con un baile de máscaras, ¿no? ¿Eso sería un mal presentimiento? Como sea, esa no era su misión y, como había dicho Violate, no tenía tiempo que estar perdiendo. La chica estuvo a punto de decir que no estaba ahí para ir a un baile y que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, pero esta vez Violate fue quien la detuvo. La espectro la invitación de manos del hombre y se la guardó ella misma en su bolso.

-Ahí estaremos- dijo la espectro, sonriendo- muchas gracias por invitarnos-

El hombre sonrió nuevamente, y finalmente las dejó pasar. Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, pero salieron del edificio sin decir palabra, ambas meditando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una vez que estuvieron a varias cuadras del hotel, Violate se volvió a Pandora.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, señorita Pandora?- preguntó la espectro.

-No estoy muy segura- dijo Pandora, pensativa- ¿fue mi impresión, o ese sujeto estaba muy interesado en que fuéramos a ese baile?-

-No lo sé- dijo Violate, alzando las cejas- parecía muy amable, pero realmente no entiendo que es lo que está pasando-

De pronto, ambas se detuvieron de golpe al sentir un cosmo. No pertenecía a los santos de Athena, ni tampoco a los espectros. Un chico pelirrojo apareció frente a ellas dos, y ambas se dieron cuenta de que era él quien irradiaba ese extraño cosmo que sintieron, humano y divino a la vez.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Violate, interponiéndose entre Pandora y el recién llegado, sin bajar la guardia- ¿qué quieres aquí?-

-Espera, espera, tranquila…- dijo el chico, levantando las manos en señal de paz para que no lo atacara la espectro- soy uno de los tres ángeles de Artemisa, me llamo Touma. Me mandaron del Olimpo a traer un mensaje urgente, dirigido a la señorita Pandora-

Violate se volvió a la aludida, quien parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¿Un mensaje para mí?- dijo la chica- ¿de qué se trata?-

Touma asintió.

-La señora Hera me dio un mensaje para usted, señorita- dijo Touma con calma- me dijo que ella está enterada de que ustedes dos están en la ciudad buscando a la señora Pasithea, y que ella desea ayudarlas. Como recuerdan, ella aún está agradecida con Hypnos, y lamenta todos los inconvenientes que le ha causado-

-¿Ustedes saben donde está Pasithea?- dijo Pandora, pero Touma sacudió la cabeza- ¿quién es?¿cómo la encontramos?-

-Solo ella lo sabe. No me pudo decirme mucho, pues el señor Zeus estaba cerca y no quería que arruinara sus planes- dijo Touma- pero me ordenó decirles que ella recomienda que vayan al evento en la embajada italiana de Tel Aviv. Dijo, en sus propias palabras, que es el lugar adecuado para que ustedes estén esta noche-

Tanto Pandora como Violate lo miraron, sin entender muy bien que significaba ese extraño mensaje. ¿Hera estaba involucrada en esto?¿Realmente estaban en el mismo bando?¿Era de Hera la presencia divina que habían sentido en la ciudad, no la de Pasithea?

-Si me disculpan, tengo que irme- dijo Touma, inclinándose levemente- no debo levantar sospechas-

-Un momento…- dijo Pandora, pero fue demasiado tarde. El chico pelirrojo había desaparecido por completo.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento. Finalmente Violate miró a Pandora de manera interrogante.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, señorita?- preguntó la espectro.

A Pandora no le gustaba ni un poco la idea, sobre todo por la pesadilla que había tenido el día anterior, pero supuso que no tenía otro remedio.

-Es lógico, ¿no crees?- dijo Pandora en un tono resignado- tenemos que comprar un par de vestidos, y estar listas a las cuatro de la tarde-

Violate miró a Pandora con una expresión sumamente mortificada.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Morcos_

 _Poco antes_

La tía Morcos subió a buscar a sus sobrinos tan pronto como recibió la invitación, y poco después de hacer una breve llamada telefónica. Sonrió para sus adentros. Todo se estaba desarrollando de acuerdo a su plan. Estaba segura de que los ángeles de Artemisa llevarían a cabo la misión y pasarían su mensaje a quien lo necesitara. ¡No podía creer que estuvieran tan cerca! Pero después de todos esos años, era hora de regresar a la chica a donde pertenecía.

La mujer subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta de la habitación donde dormían sus sobrinos.

-¿Hola?¿Rania?- dijo la mujer- ¿están despiertos?-

-Yo sí- respondió Rania, abriendo la puerta- pero Cyrus aún está dormido, tía-

-Despiértalo- dijo la tía- tengo noticias importantes para ustedes-

Rania alzó las cejas. ¿A que se referiría su tía? No tenía idea, pero ya se había acostumbrado a seguirle la corriente. La chica hizo lo que le dijo, y se acercó a su hermano para despertarlo.

-Hey, Cyrus- dijo Rania, moviéndolo suavemente del hombro- despierta, la tía está aquí-

Cyrus despertó extendiendo los brazos y bostezando. Se revolvió un poco el cabello, y se volvió a la mujer.

-Buenos días, tía- dijo el chico, sonriendo aún algo somnoliento- ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-Como le decía a Rania- dijo la señora Morcos, aclarándose la garganta y sentándose en la cama y sacando la invitación para mostrárselas- quería decirles algo importante. Los dos fueron invitados a un baile de máscaras en Tel Aviv-

Rania bajó la mirada, y Cyrus frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero tía, nosotros dos no podemos ir a Tel Aviv- dijo Cyrus, confundido- somos palestinos, y eso está en Israel. No podemos pasar. Y aunque no fuera así, ya sabes lo viciosos que son, y…-

-Enviaron una invitación para ambos- lo interrumpió la señora Morcos- y en ella, hay un salvoconducto para ambos, con autorización para pasar a suelo de Israel por esta noche-

Cyrus miró a su hermana, que tenía una expresión nerviosa y preocupada en su rostro, y luego nuevamente a su tía.

-No, tía, no podemos ir- dijo Cyrus, con un tono un poco más firme que antes, sacudiendo la cabeza- sabes que a Rania no le…-

-No les estoy preguntando si pueden o quieren ir- dijo la tía, cruzándose de brazos y alzando un poco la voz- es un compromiso social de nuestra familia. Es una orden para los dos. Irán a Tel Aviv, y pasarán una maravillosa noche. Y ya regresarán mañana en la mañana-

Cyrus estaba seguro de estar soñando aún. ¿Porqué la tía no lo escuchaba?¿No entendía que lastimaba a Rania?

-Tía, por favor, entiende que no podemos ir- dijo Cyrus, alzando un poco la voz- ¿ya se te olvidó lo que esos malditos perros nos hicieron cuando éramos niños?¿Porqué quieres lastimarnos así?-

La mujer frunció el entrecejo.

-No quiero lastimarlos. Ustedes no lo entienden. Lo hago por el bien de los dos- dijo la mujer en un tono firme- creo que ya son adultos para entender que están generalizando su temor, ¿no lo creen?-

-De todos modos, tía, es peligroso ir- dijo Cyrus.

-Mi chofer personal los llevará en auto, y tú estarás ahí para cuidar a tu hermana- dijo la mujer- y se acabó. No admitiré más discusiones-

-Tía, por favor- dijo Rania, hablando por primera vez.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, y se dio media vuelta. Justo antes de dejarlos solos, la tía de nuevo se volvió hacia ellos y puso algo en manos del chico. Era un billete.

-Ah, y será mejor que compres un traje, Cyrus- dijo la tía- mi chofer Ali Mumbas los estará esperando en la puerta de la casa a las cinco de la tarde. Sin pretextos-

x-x-x

 _Antenora, Inframundo_

Aiacos dejó caer la pluma sobre su escritorio y suspiró sonoramente. Miró de reojo a Tokusa, quien estaba cubriendo el sitio de Violate como lugarteniente de Antenora, pero a pesar de que ya tenía algo de experiencia, aún no tenía la suficiente para sustituirla adecuadamente. El juez se mordió el labio. Quizá sería buena idea pedirle a Kagaho que tomara ese lugar durante la ausencia de Violate.

Aiacos volvió a suspirar. Violate. Lo había llamado esa mañana para contarle los pormenores de la misión. Siempre lo alegraba escuchar la voz de su chica, pero esta vez la extrañaba mucho. Apenas llevaban un día y medio separados, pero se sentían como varias semanas.

Aiacos levantó la vista, y notó que Tokusa nuevamente se había equivocado. Gruñó en voz baja.

-No, eso no va ahí, Tokusa- dijo Aiacos, armándose de paciencia para no ser grosero con su subordinado, aunque estaba a punto de perderla- los juicios pendientes van acá, en esta pila… los que ya están resueltos aquí. Y las sentencias en ese folder azul-

Tokusa se rascó la cabeza. Todo eso era muy confuso, y apenas Violate podía entender al extraño sentido del orden que llevaba Aiacos. El juez se rindió. Mejor esperaba a que Violate regresara para terminar con eso.

-No, déjalo mejor- dijo Aiacos, dándose por vencido- lo hará Violate cuando regrese. Mejor asegúrate que los otros espectros estén en sus puestos-

Tokusa asintió, aliviado de no tener que seguir con el molesto papeleo, y se levantó y salió corriendo del despacho de Aiacos. El juez suspiró, y se dispuso a continuar su trabajo, cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular.

-¿Vi?- dijo Aiacos en voz alta de manera inconsciente. Tomó el teléfono y alzó las cejas al ver el mensaje- ¿uh?¿un baile?¿De qué estás hablando, Vi?-

Casi de inmediato, el juez sintió que Hades lo llamaba por medio de su cosmo. Aliviado, Aiacos se levantó de su asiento y se dio prisa a llegar a Giudecca.

x-x-x

 _Área comercial de Ramal, Ciudad de Gaza_

Cyrus no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su tía y salir a la ciudad a comprar un traje para el evento de esa noche. Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, iba con las manos empuñadas, realmente furioso. ¿Qué se creía la tía? Estaba bueno que los había criado, pero ya eran adultos. ¡No tenía derecho a decirles a donde ir, y menos a obligarlos!

El chico gruñó. ¡Tan contento que había estado la noche anterior, por haber conocido a esa chica, y ahora sucedía esto!

Al menos su hermana no necesitaba comprar un vestido, ya tenía uno de otro compromiso al que la tía la había obligado a asistir. Cyrus se había salvado porque estaba en Ramala en esos momentos.

Cyrus no tardó mucho en llegar al local indicado, y entró a él. La señora Najjar, la dueña, quien era una mujer regordeta y con aspecto de una abuelita cariñosa, y además era una buena amiga de su tía, le mostró un par de trajes, hasta que por fin la misma mujer le indicó cual de ellos comprar. Cyrus se probó uno por uno los trajes indicados, con paciencia, hasta que la señora Najjar le dijo que le vendería uno en específico. El chico pagó y salió del local para regresar a su casa y prepararse.

Al salir de la tienda, Cyrus escuchó una voz que lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Cyrus?- dijo la voz de una mujer.

El chico se volvió, y se dio cuenta de que era Pandora. La chica estaba sola, sentada en una banca fuera de una de las tiendas, a dos o tres locales del de la señora Najjar.

-¿Pandora?- dijo Cyrus, olvidando por un momento toda su amargura por el predicamento en el que estaban- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Violate y yo vinimos a comprar unos vestidos- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente. Le daba gusto haber vuelto a ver a Cyrus- inesperadamente nos invitaron a un evento esta noche. Un baile-

-¿En Tel Aviv?- preguntó Cyrus, y la chica asintió- mi hermana y yo también asistiremos. Mi tía insistió-

La expresión de Pandora parecía muy difícil de descifrar, aunque Cyrus quiso pensar que la chica había sonreído por el hecho de que ambos asistirían al mismo evento.

-Me alegra escucharlo- sonrió Pandora.

-Y, ¿qué haces?- dijo Cyrus, mirando a su alrededor- no veo a tu guardaespaldas-

-Oh, Violate está ahí dentro- dijo la chica, señalando la tienda- esta eligiendo su vestido-

Cyrus alzó las cejas. Esa relación entre Pandora y su guardaespaldas era muy extraña, y estaba muy fuera de lo común. El chico no lo había pensado mucho antes, pero ¿y si era mentira? ¿Y si Pandora no era quien decía ser?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Cyrus no tenía ni idea de quien era Pandora, de donde venía o que hacía en Palestina. No se lo había preguntado la primera vez que se habían visto. Y no sabía porqué ella también había sido invitada a ese evento en Tel Aviv. ¿Sería prudente preguntarle?

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Cyrus, pero en esos momentos Violate salió del pequeño local, llevando consigo dos portatrajes donde estaban sus recientes compras. La espectro se detuvo al ver que Pandora estaba charlando _de nuevo_ con ese chico del día anterior, y sonrió.

-¿Señorita Pandora?- dijo Violate, sonriendo significativamente y alzando las cejas. Pandora puso los ojos en blanco. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con su acompañante, y dejarle en claro que esas bromitas no eran de su agrado.

-Lo siento mucho, Cyrus, debo irme ya- dijo Pandora, muy a su pesar- pero nos veremos en la noche-

-Sí, claro, eso espero- dijo Cyrus, también un tanto decepcionado de despedirse de ella, pero también esperanzado por la idea de verla en el baile- nos vemos más tarde-

Pandora sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a Violate rumbo al hotel, mientras que Cyrus tomó su traje y regresó a casa con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la idea de su tía ya no le parecía tan disparatada.

x-x-x

 _Pasaje entre Elysion y Giudecca_

Thanatos acudía al llamado de Hades, acompañado de Agatha. El dios de la muerte suspiró algo entristecido. Esos últimos días, su gemelo había estado de un humor terrible, no porque se pusiera de malas, pero parecía que no podía dejar de estar triste y melancólico. No lo culpaba. Si lo mismo hubiera pasado a Agatha…

En fin. Thanatos y Agatha habían estado terminando una partida de ajedrez cuando Hades los llamó, y ahora ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la sala del trono del rey del Inframundo. Cuando los dos llegaron, pronto notaron que tanto Hypnos como los Oniros estaban ausentes de nuevo. Los jueces estaban presentes, aunque no habían ido con ellos las chicas. Victoria se había quedado en Caína a descansar, y Aria había decidido acompañarla mientras Radamanthys y Minos acudían también al llamado.

-¿Qué sucede, Thanatos?- preguntó Agatha.

-No tengo idea, cariño- dijo el dios de la muerte, encogiéndose de hombros- pero si tuviera que adivinar, podría ser que Hades nos quiere decir algo sobre la misión de Pandora-

-Oh…- solo dijo Agatha.

Thanatos sonrió levemente, y la besó en la frente mientras esperaban a que Hades llegara, pensando que entendía perfectamente que Hypnos estuviera melancólico al respecto, sobre todo ahora que habían mencionado a Pasithea. Ojalá que Pandora tuviera éxito en su misión, para que su cuñada volviera finalmente con ellos.

El rey del Inframundo no se hizo esperar.

-Lamento haberlos llamado tan repentinamente- dijo Hades tan pronto como llegó- Pandora y Violate me informaron que tienen una pista, y que es muy probable que esta noche encuentren a Pasithea-

Agatha se volvió a Thanatos, quien parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿De dónde sacó esa pista, señor Hades?- dijo el dios de la muerte.

-De uno de los ángeles de Artemisa- dijo Hades a su vez- dijo que Hera les mandó ese mensaje-

Los jueces se miraron entre sí.

-Con todo respeto, señor Hades- dijo Aiacos- ¿no será una trampa?-

Hades se encogió de hombros levemente.

-Puede ser- dijo el rey del Inframundo- por eso les pedí que vinieran. Quiero que todos estén listos para algún posible ataque, ya sea contra Pandora y Violate, o en el caso de que realmente encuentren a Pasithea, para traerla de regreso y a salvo lo más pronto posible. Pandora me dijo que nos avisará por medio de su cosmo tan pronto como la localice-

Radamanthys se cruzó de brazos, Minos sonrió levemente y Aiacos asintió cabizbajo. Thanatos miró de reojo hacia atrás del trono de Hades, hacia el camino a Elysion, y suspiró. Esperaba, por el bien de su gemelo, que fuera la segunda opción. Quería que Hypnos por fin recuperara a su esposa. Y también quería restregarle en la cara que se había equivocado.

x-x-x

 _Hotel_

Cuando Violate y Pandora regresaron a su habitación del hotel para prepararse, la espectro no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la otra chica. Violate miraba con curiosidad a Pandora, recordando muy bien como la había encontrado, nuevamente con ese chico Cyrus. No sabía bien porqué, pero ese chico le daba una muy buena espina.

-Señorita Pandora…- dijo Violate por fin.

-Si mencionas lo que pasó hace un rato, te juro que le diré a Hades que te asigne a cubrir la primera prisión permanentemente- dijo Pandora.

Violate hizo una mueca. Ni de chiste quería cubrir los juicios en ese sitio: solo Lune soportaba estar ahí, además que era un trabajo en el que estaría permanentemente lejos de Aiacos, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Yo no dije nada- dijo Violate con su mejor expresión de inocencia.

Pandora gruñó mientras veía a Violate meterse al cuarto de baño y ella se deshacía la trenza del cabello. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ese chico Cyrus llamaba su atención. Tenía un cierto encanto que no podía explicar muy bien, y no sabía porqué se sentía tan atraída a la compañía de un completo extraño. Suspiró.

Era una sensación difícil de describir, algo que Pandora nunca antes había experimentado. Ni siquiera cuando estaba, o creía, estar enamorada de Radamanthys. Se sentía atraída hacia él, como una necesidad de estar con Cyrus, o mejor dicho, sentía que le faltaba algo tan pronto como desaparecía de su vista.

Tragó saliva. Lo vería esa noche. ¿Y que pasaría?

Oh, el horror, si Hades se llegaba a enterar de lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse la cara que haría si se llegara a dar cuenta. No solo la reprendería… ¿y qué le haría a Cyrus? Sacudió la cabeza. No quería ni pensarlo.

El ruido de la ducha se escuchaba cada vez más distante. Pandora se quitó suavemente los zapatos, y se inclinó para recoger el vestido. Nunca había usado ese tono, pero Violate había insistido en que tomara ese. Suspiró. ¿Se vería linda con ese color rojo? No lo sabía.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza vigorosamente. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensado? Nunca jamás se había preocupado por su apariencia. El color negro de todos sus atuendos siempre le había sentado bien, y era lo único que ella sabía al respecto. ¿Ahora se comportaba como una adolescente, preguntándose si le gustaría a un chico? Pfff.

Pensando en ello, Pandora no se dio cuenta cuando el sonido de la ducha cesó, o cuando Violate salió del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello, con sus brazos descubiertos, sus cicatrices más brillantes de lo que habían estado por el calor de la ducha. La espectro miró a Pandora, extrañada de encontrarla tan pensativa, y se aclaró la garganta. No pasó nada, Pandora no parecía reaccionar.

-¿Señorita Pandora?- dijo Violate, y al ver que no había respuesta, alzó la voz- ¡señorita Pandora!-

La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvió hacia la espectro, quien sonrió incluso un poco impertinentemente. Pandora frunció el entrecejo, enfurecida.

-Te lo advierto, Violate…- siseó Pandora.

-¡Pero no he dicho nada!- dijo Violate con una sonrisa pese a sus esfuerzos de mantener su rostro serio. Pandora gruñó y se levantó, dejando el vestido sobre el sofá, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, dando un portazo.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Morcos_

Rania miró con curiosidad a su hermano. Hacía un par de horas que había regresado a casa con el traje, pero tenía una muy extraña expresión en su rostro. Mientras que ella se arreglaba para el baile al que iban a asistir, el chico miraba algo melancólicamente la tela. La chica no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, cosa de la que su hermano no se percató.

Cyrus pensaba en ese chica, Pandora. Pero sus pensamientos eran mucho más diferentes que los de ella. El chico se atormentaba aún por lo que había pasado con su hermana hacía todos esos años, y se preguntaba si realmente él era podía estar con una chica como ella.

Cyrus bajó la mirada. No, quizá no era merecedor de alguien como Pandora, quien debía ser una persona importante si tenía que andar por todas partes con un guardaespaldas. Si no había sido capaz de proteger a su hermana en el pasado. Era débil, y cualquier chica estaría mejor sola que sin él.

Tomó distraídamente la corbata y comenzó a hacerse el nudo alrededor de su cuello incluso sin verse en el espejo. Pero no lo podía evitar. Se sentía atraído a ella, como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara hacia ella. Una fuerza que no escuchaba sus reclamos sobre no ser lo bastante fuerte para protegerla, y era una fuerza que no había conocido antes.

Cyrus se inclinó para anudarse los zapatos. ¿Eso significaba que estaba enamorado? No podía ser. Nunca, en todos sus años, se había enamorado de alguien. Estaba seguro de que jamás llegaría ese día. Y estaba seguro que esta vez no era así. No podía ser, ¿o sí?

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasó?- dijo de pronto Cyrus.

No solo Rania, pero también la tía Morcos lo estaban mirando con curiosidad. Su hermana le había dado un codazo en las costillas para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Creo que Cyrus tiene algo muy importante en su mente- dijo Rania, sonriendo.

-O a alguien- añadió la tía, mirándolo con intensidad, como si supiera algo más de lo que aparentaba.

Cyrus se ruborizó, haciendo que las dos mujeres se echaran a reír a sus expensas. Parpadeó, levantándose de donde estaba sentado, y nerviosamente se puso el saco. Notó que Rania ya estaba lista.

-Será mejor que se vayan, hijos- dijo la tía Morcos con una amplia sonrisa- ya llegaron por ustedes. Vayan los dos, y diviértanse mucho-

Rania sonrió levemente, y Cyrus le sonrió de regreso. Cuando ambos iban caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, la tía primero abrazó a Rania, y después detuvo al chico.

-¿Tía?- dijo Cyrus.

-Tu vida va a cambiar a partir de esta noche- dijo la tía, dándole inesperadamente un abrazo antes de volver a entrar a la casa.- dale una oportunidad-

Cyrus se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué rayos quería decir su tía? No pudo preguntarle, pues la mujer los empujó a ambos hacia fuera de su casa y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin es jueves, que para mí cuenta como viernes porque mañana no trabajo (yei). Bendito mes de mayo lleno de feriados. Para los que son fans de Star Wars como yo, les digo **May the 4th be with you.** Y a los demás: muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo mis locuras. El próximo capítulo tiene alerta de **PELOTITA ANTI-ESTRÉS**. Están advertidos. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Despertar

**PÉRDIDAS**

VII: DESPERTAR

 _Estancias de Hera, Olimpo_

La reina de los dioses puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró largamente. Hades y Athena ya se habían reconciliado desde hacía un tiempo, y precisamente cuando por fin los mellizos Apolo y Artemisa habían dejado de pelear sobre la hija del primero, se presentaba un nuevo problema. Hera suspiró. ¿Porqué no podían el resto de los dioses dejar de pelear por un momento?

No era que ella no fuera celosa y vengativa. Pero hacía tiempo que había dejado esas mañas. Ahora, solo tenía una cosa en mente, y era reparar el daño que su esposo había hecho hacía todos esos milenios. ¡Pobre Pasithea! Ella se había llevado la peor parte de esa separación, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Tantos años, tantas reencarnaciones, la pobre estaba tan enamorada de Hypnos que, a pesar de no recordarlo, no podía sentir amor por ningún otro hombre, y había pasado todas sus vidas humanas solitaria y triste.

Hera suspiró. Ese día tenía razones por sentirse optimista. Estaba segura que esa noche se resolvería todo. Según los reportes que había recibido, seguramente Hypnos encontraría a Pasithea esa misma noche, gracias a esa pequeña falla en la sentencia de Zeus. Ella estaba al tanto de la presencia de Pandora muy cerca de la diosa, y de hecho, había enviado un mensaje a la chica, avisándole que sería buena idea ir a Tel Aviv. Sonrió para sí misma.

Miró al resto de los dioses desde su balcón. Zeus no estaba a la vista en esos momentos. Apolo y Artemisa charlaban animadamente, haciendo que Hera se sintiera aliviada por esos dos. No había visto a Ares desde hacía un buen rato. A pesar de ser su hijo, ella estaba furiosa por lo que había intentado hacer, asesinar a la hija de Apolo y sellar a Artemisa para obligarlos a liberar a Phobos y Deimos.

Suspiró. Los dos dioses estaban encerrados en el sótano del palacio del Olimpo, cumpliendo el castigo que Zeus les había impuesto. Athena había traído a sus subordinados, quienes habían logrado sellar a los gemelos. Solo un dios podía liberarlos, pero quien lo hiciera contra la voluntad de Zeus dañaría su alma irreversiblemente. Afrodita había estado de acuerdo con el castigo a sus hijos: de verdad estaba muy molesta por toda la situación. Si había algo que la diosa del amor detestaba era que se metieran con los sentimientos de los demás, y Phobos y Deimos parecían expertos en lastimar a la gente que era importante para los santos de Athena.

Y hablando de Afrodita. La diosa del amor pidió permiso y entró a las habitaciones de Hera, acompañándola en el balcón.

-¿Afrodita?- dijo Hera, alzando las cejas sin mucho interés- ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-¿Pues qué crees? Vine a reclamarte- dijo la diosa del amor, aunque a pesar de sus palabras, su tono no mostraba que estuviera enojada- has estado usurpando mis funciones-

Hera frunció el entrecejo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo la reina de los dioses.

-Estás intentando reunir a Pasithea con Hypnos de nuevo- dijo Afrodita, y Hera se alarmó ligeramente. Esperaba que Zeus no se hubiera dado cuenta, o arruinaría todos sus planes. Su marido aún estaba resentido con Hypnos- tranquila, no le he dicho a Zeus ni a nadie más-

-No sé de que estás hablando- dijo Hera.

-Estoy hablando de esa chica a la que has estado vigilando- dijo Afrodita- no siento ningún cosmo de ella, pero es Pasithea, ¿no es así?-

-No, no es- dijo Hera a su vez, mirando a su interlocutora con seriedad. Afrodita le lanzó una mirada llena de escepticismo, y la reina de los dioses suspiró y continuó- pero lo será cuando un espectro de Hades despierte su cosmo-

Afrodita miró a Hera con curiosidad.

-¿Y…?¿Cómo lo harás?- dijo la diosa del amor- se supone que ningún espectro al servicio de Hades puede encontrarla. ¿Encontraste alguna falla?-

-No, Zeus dijo que ningún _hombre_ al servicio de Hades podía encontrarla- dijo Hera- era lógico. Tenía que enviar a una mujer-

Afrodita sonrió y casi aplaude de la emoción. A Hera no le hacía mucha gracia. Si Zeus llegaba a enterarse, estaría en problemas.

-Calla- dijo Hera en un tono apremiante- no quiero que nadie más se entere, o arruinarás todo-

-No te preocupes- sonrió Afrodita, guñándole el ojo- nadie más que yo lo sabe. Y yo me muero porque esos dos se junten de nuevo. Ya fue bastante tiempo en el que han estado separados-

Hera sonrió y asintió.

-Pero…- añadió la diosa del amor- no es la única pareja que has formado, ¿verdad, Hera?-

Hera la ignoró y se cruzó de brazos, suspirando. Quizá tenía que hablar con esa mujer para que le diera los detalles.

x-x-x

 _Embajada Italiana en Israel, Tel Aviv_

Cyrus no había entendido que era lo que había dicho su tía cuando ambos salieron de su casa en Gaza rumbo a Tel Aviv. ¿Qué quería decir con que su vida iba a cambiar? ¿Acaso se refería a Pandora? No, no podía ser. La tía no estaba enterada de eso. ¿O sí? No le había dado señales de que sabía que estuviera ocultando algo.

-¿En qué piensas, Cyrus?- dijo Rania al verlo tan pensativo.

-En nada importante- dijo el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviéndose hacia ella- solo en que la tía es muy extraña-

-Creo que yo ya me acostumbré- rió Rania.

Cyrus sonrió levemente, pero tenía que admitir que estaba algo preocupado por el hecho de que su hermana era muy bonita. Demasiado, y eso solía traerle problemas. Solo esperaba no tener que golpear a nadie por haberse pasado de listo con ella. Suspiró.

Ali, el chofer de su tía, los había llevado en silencio hacia el sitio indicado, y los había seguido con la mirada hasta que ambos entraron a la embajada. Cyrus tenía la impresión de que la tía le había pedido que los vigilara y que se asegurara de que ambos entraran al baile.

Cyrus le ofreció el brazo a su hermana para entrar a la sala de baile, y Rania lo tomó sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, a pesar de estar un poco nerviosa y preocupada. En la entrada les habían proporcionado un par de hermosas máscaras venecianas para cubrir sus rostros. A Cyrus le tocó una de color plateado, con un par de espirales de color negro, y a Rania una máscara dorada, con dos pequeñas alas en las sienes. Ambos se las pusieron y entraron al baile.

Al ver a su hermano tan abstraído, Rania sonrió levemente y le dio un codazo a su hermano.

-Relájate, Cyrus- dijo Rania en voz baja- es solo un baile, todo va a estar bien-

Cyrus la miró y se esforzó por sonreír.

-Sí, esperemos que tengas razón- dijo Cyrus, y levantó la vista para buscar entre los asistentes a alguna persona conocida. Hizo una mueca al ver que Pandora y su extraña guardaespaldas no estaban en el lugar.

-¿Cyrus?- dijo Rania, parpadeando extrañada al ver su hermano persistente mirando a su alrededor como si quisiera encontrar a alguien- ¿sucede algo?¿Buscas a alguien?-

-No, para nada- dijo Cyrus, sacudiendo la cabeza- solo estoy viendo…-

Pero se interrumpió de pronto. Rania seguramente dijo algo, sorprendida de su interrupción, pero el chico no la escuchó para nada. A unos pasos de donde estaban los hermanos, tanto Pandora como Violate estaban entrando a la sala de baile. Cyrus no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto al ver a la hermosa mujer usando un vestido largo de color rojo, que hacía que se viera mucho más hermosa, y resaltaba el color violeta de sus ojos bajo su máscara de color plateada, muy parecida a la de Cyrus.

Rania miró a la extraña mujer que su hermano estaba mirando, y al ver los ojos de Pandora sonrió sospechosamente. Así que esa era a la chica a la que su hermano se refería. Se aclaró la garganta, pero nuevamente Cyrus ni se dio cuenta.

Pandora a su vez vio a Cyrus y a su hermana tomándolo del brazo, y sonrió un poco sonrojada.

-¿Está segura que no quiere que me esconda en su sombra, señorita Pandora?- le había dicho Violate cuando estaban a punto de entrar al baile- puede llegar a ser peligroso-

-No, para nada- le había dicho Pandora- si somos dos, tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarla. Solo basta tocarla para que su cosmo se libere, y el señor Hypnos pueda encontrarla-

Casi tan pronto como ambas entraron se habían encontrado con Cyrus y su hermana. Violate sonrió, y caminó hacia el chico junto con Pandora.

-Hola, Pandora- dijo Cyrus después de un largo silencio incómodo, levantándose la máscara para mostrar mejor su rostro.

-Hola, Cyrus- dijo ella, haciendo lo mismo y sonriendo levemente, aunque deseó no haberlo hecho: estaba muy sonrojada- me da gusto que hayas podido venir también-

Violate sonrió de manera peculiar, y Rania no se quedó atrás. La chica le dio un codazo a su hermano para hacerlo recordar su presencia.

-Ay, lo lamento- dijo Cyrus, apenado- Pandora, ella es mi hermana mayor, Rania. Ella es Pandora, hermanita-

-Oh, Cyrus ya me había hablado de ti- dijo Rania, levantándose su máscara por un momento y volviéndosela a poner; su comentario no ayudó mucho al color en los rostros de los dos- me da mucho gusto conocerte por fin, Pandora- añadió, inclinándose levemente. Pandora hizo lo mismo.

-Yo… igualmente- dijo Pandora, y se volvió hacia la espectro- ella es Violate, mi… amiga, y mi guardaespaldas-

No solo Cyrus estaba embelesado con el aspecto de Pandora, sino que ésta no podía dejar de gritar en su fuero interno. ¡Cyrus se veía demasiado guapo, vestido con ese traje! ¡Por Hades y todo el Tártaro! Si su hermano se llegara a dar cuenta… Sacudió la cabeza, rogando a los dioses por que Violate no fuera a decir nada en el Inframundo, o los jueces no la dejarían vivir. Ni Hades. Ni Perséfone. ¡Ah!

-Ah- dijo Rania, mirándolas con curiosidad- ¿de donde son ustedes?-

-De Alemania- dijo Violate, ya que Pandora no parecía poder articular palabra- pero la señorita Pandora vive en Grecia-

-Es un gusto conocerlas- dijo Rania, y se volvió a su hermano- tengo sed, iré por algo de tomar. Nos vemos en un rato-

Y antes de que Cyrus pudiera decir algo, Rania desapareció entre la multitud. Violate tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír, y se inclinó levemente.

-Señorita Pandora, voy a eh… revisar el perímetro, y asegurarme que no haya ningún peligro a su persona- dijo, guiñándole un ojo, y se volvió a Cyrus- con permiso-

Y también ella desapareció.

Pandora y Cyrus se quedaron mirando entre sí en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuando la música comenzó a tocar. Pandora se odió a sí misma un poco. ¡Por todos los dioses, estaba en una misión! No esta ahí para divertirse o coquetear con…

-Me da gusto que hayas venido- sonrió Cyrus, y Pandora nuevamente se odió a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía ese chico desarmarla así?

-Igualmente- dijo ella.

Ambos parecieron volver a la realidad, y miraron a su alrededor. Ni Violate ni Rania estaban a la vista, y además la música ya había comenzado. Incluso había varias parejas que ya habían comenzado a bailar.

-¿Quisieras…? Digo, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- dijo Cyrus, sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano.

Pandora lo valoró por unos momentos. Alcanzó a ver a Violate, quien asentía vigorosamente con una enorme sonrisa y aplaudía emocionada. Pandora entrecerró los ojos. Ya se las pagaría esa espectro más tarde. Se volvió a mirar a Cyrus. ¿Porqué no? Extendió su mano hacia él.

-Me encantaría- sonrió ella.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Varias horas después_

Aiacos estaba un poco impaciente. ¡Extrañaba a Violate! Hasta antes de su misión actual, ambos llevaban ya mucho tiempo sin haberse separado, pasando la mayor parte del día trabajando juntos. Y el juez sintió que le hacía falta.

-Ya, no te pongas así- dijo Minos, dándole una palmada en el hombro- si la señorita Pandora tenía razón y cumplen su objetivo hoy mismo, seguramente regresará el día de hoy-

Aiacos lo miró de reojo. Sabía que Minos tenía razón, pero no sabía porqué tenía ese mal presentimiento. Sentía como si no pudiera respirar, y no se podía explicar muy bien el porqué. Apretó los ojos. Esperaba que su chica estuviera a salvo.

De pronto, los jueces sintieron algo. Sintieron los cosmos de Violate y de Pandora encendiéndose casi simultáneamente, y no solo ello. La hermana de Hades les había enviado un mensaje.

-¡La encontré!- les había dicho Pandora a través de su cosmo. Pero algo no estaba bien. Había un cierto tono de urgencia en su voz.

Y finalmente sintieron otro cosmo. Un cosmo muy parecido al de Hypnos, pero lleno de calidez y tranquilidad. Era un cosmo que ninguno de los jueces había sentido en su vida, pero de inmediato supieron de quien se trataba.

Y finalmente, tras uno o dos minutos, los tres cosmos se apagaron de golpe, uno tras otro. Aiacos palideció mortalmente al sentir perderse el cosmo de Violate, y tanto Radamanthys como Minos se miraron entre sí con idénticas expresiones de preocupación.

Los tres se pusieron de pie, llamaron sus sapuris y se dispusieron a salir hacia el sitio donde estaban las chicas, cuando los dioses gemelos aparecieron frente a ellos. La expresión de Thanatos era una sumamente preocupada, pero Hypnos estaba, si es posible, aún más pálido que Aiacos.

-Pasithea…- dijo Hypnos.

x-x-x

 _Embajada Italiana de Tel Aviv_

 _Poco antes_

Pandora la había pasado muy bien en el baile, y apenas y se había separado de Cyrus durante la noche. Rania, quien estaba feliz de ver a su hermano pasándola tan bien, había bailado con un par de chicos solo para pasar el tiempo, y estaba ahora cerca de la salida, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Violate estaba de pie cerca de ella, también mirando con atención a la pareja mientras bebía a sorbos un vaso de refresco light. Suspiró e hizo una mueca. ¡Lo que daría por una copa de vino! Pero la espectro de Behemoth era responsable, y no bebería en horas de trabajo.

-¿En serio solo eres la guardaespaldas de Pandora?- preguntó Rania, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Violate, mientras miraba interesada a Pandora.

-¿Qué?¿Yo…? Por supuesto que sí- dijo Violate, cruzándose los brazos- el hermano de la señorita Pandora es mi jefe, y me envió con ella a protegerla-

-No te ofendas- dijo Rania, mirando a Violate- se ve que eres fuerte, pero ¿no deberías estar armada o algo así?-

-No es necesario, estaré bien- sonrió Violate.

Rania sonrió levemente. Iba a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Pandora y Cyrus, quienes ya habían dejado de bailar y estaban charlando, cuando sintió la correa de su zapato romperse. Tania hizo una mueca y decidió salir del baile hacia el lobby del edificio, para buscar un lugar donde sentarse y arreglar su correa. Cuando se volvió para salir, tropezó por culpa del zapato roto, y hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera porque Violate detuvo su caída.

Tan pronto como Violate tocó a Rania, algo extraño sucedió. El cuerpo de ambas fue recorrido por un escalofrío, y al final Violate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Podía ser posible que esa chica fuera…? Se concentró, y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un error. El cosmo dormido de Pasithea había despertado al entrar en contacto con ella.

¡La hermana de Cyrus era Pasithea!

-¿Qué… que me está pasando?- dijo Rania en un tono asustado, temblando levemente y mirándose las manos, preocupada al no entender que su cosmo estaba volviendo a ella- ¿qué me hiciste?-

Violate no sabía que decir. Era normal que estuviera asustada si nunca había sentido su cosmo. Se volvió a ver a Pandora, que estaba en el otro extremo del salón, mirándolas con aprensión. Ella también había sentido el cosmo de Pasithea tan pronto como Violate tocó a Rania. La espectro hizo lo que se le ocurrió era mejor. Ayudó a Rania a mantenerse en pie y la ayudó a salir al lobby del edificio. Cuando la chica se dejó caer en un sillón, mirándose asustada, Violate se puso de rodillas junto a ella.

-No se asuste, señora- dijo Violate amablemente, intentando hacer que no se asustara más de lo que ya estaba- todo está bien, en un minuto le explicaremos todo. La señorita Pandora…-

Pero se interrumpió. Rania no la estaba mirando a ella: estaba mirando hacia la puerta del salón de baile, de donde habían salido dos hombres tras ellas. Tan pronto como los vio caminar hacia ambas, Violate se puso de pie y se interpuso entre Rania y los hombres, extendiendo un poco los brazos. Tenía razones para estar tensa: había reconocido a uno de ellos, pero de ambos emanaba un similar cosmo agresivo.

-Ustedes…- dijo Violate frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ah, Bellini, explícame porque esta sirviente me está hablando- dijo Levi, fastidiado, y se volvió a mirar fijamente a Rania, que seguía escondida detrás de la espectro- oh… tú eres…-

Rania palideció mortalmente. Por supuesto que no lo había podido olvidar. Era el rostro que plagaba sus pesadillas, y que hacía que se levantara gritado de horror. El hombre que había abusado de ella hacía todos esos años, apenas había cambiado, excepto por el hecho de que ya no era un joven, sino un hombre de mediana edad, y además faltaba la mano izquierda. Y por su parte, Levi la reconoció.

-Ah, mira nada más. Jamás me imaginé que esta ratoncita sería la diosa Pasithea- dijo Levi, acercándose peligrosamente hacia las chicas- ¿quién iba a pensarlo? No tenía idea de eras una diosa cuando pasamos ese tiempo juntos cuando eras una niña. Pero me viene bien. Nuestra misión actual se acaba de volver más… satisfactoria-

Violate sintió que Rania la tomaba de la mano aprensivamente, y frunció el entrecejo. Entendió perfectamente lo que había pasado. La espectro encendió su cosmo. Rania tembló, y todos los presentes comenzaron a ver cosas extrañas, alucinaciones, en sus mentes. La chica no lo podía controlar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo Violate, deduciendo que sus explicaciones tendrían que posponerse hasta que estuvieran a salvo- no me ataques a mí, Rania, es de ellos de quien tienes que cuidarte…-

-No hagas caso a las alucinaciones- dijo Levi, volviéndose a Bellini- es esa ratoncita que está haciendo débiles intentos por defenderse. Hagámoslo de una buena vez-

-No la van a tocar, malditos, yo me encargaré de eso. ¡Aléjense!- dijo Violate de manera amenazante, aún interponiéndose entre ellos y Rania, con los brazos extendidos y su cosmo encendido. No tenía su sapuri, pero así tendría que pelear- y si yo fuera ustedes, huiría lo más pronto posible. El señor Hypnos viene en camino, y no está nada complacido-

-¿Hypnos? Oh, Hypnos…- dijo Rania, abriendo los ojos y dejando escapar un pequeño grito. Por supuesto, ¡Hypnos era su esposo! ¿Hypnos ya venía? Su corazón dio un vuelco agradable, a diferencia del miedo que sentía. ¡Hypnos ya venía! Sabía que no tenía nada que temer si su esposo ya iba para allá. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Casi podía recordar cómo se sentía su cosmo. Y si él venía, ella ya no tenía nada que temer.

Pero su burbuja se rompió cuando escuchó que los dos hombres se echaron a reír.

-En eso te equivocas, _ragazza_ \- dijo Bellini, señalándola con su mano en la que solo tenía tres dedos, lo que lo hacía más escalofriante que antes- para cuando el dios del sueño llegue, ya estaremos lejos de aquí, y tú habrás muerto. Hazlo ahora- añadió, volviéndose a Levi.

El hombre encendió su cosmo, y atacó a Rania sin previo aviso. Violate, viendo eso, se interpuso para evitar que la chica recibiera el ataque e intentó detenerlo con una mano. Tras ser golpeada con el ataque eléctrico de Levi, Violate gritó horriblemente de dolor. Pero el hombre no dejó de atacarla.

-¡Basta!- gritó Rania- ¡ya basta!¡déjala!-

-Guarda silencio, ya te tocará tu turno- dijo Bellini.

Rania estaba muy asustada, pero no sabía que más podía hacer mientras veía al hombre seguir atacando a Violate sin detenerse. Se quitó el zapato roto y se lo lanzó a Levi en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, interrumpiendo su ataque. Violate, una vez libre, cayó al suelo de golpe, sin poderse mover o reaccionar.

-No, no, no… Violate- dijo Rania, preocupada por la chica, inclinándole al suelo y poniendo una mano en su espalda. La espectro se encogió y tembló de dolor, pero no se incorporó ni pudo responderle. Rania levantó la mirada, horrorizada- ¿qué le hiciste?¡Son unos monstruos, los dos!-

-Maldita perra, ¿cómo te atreves…?- dijo Levi al mismo tiempo, acercándose a ella y levantando el brazo con la clara intención de golpearla, pero Bellini lo detuvo.

-Espera- dijo el italiano, interponiendo su brazo y caminando hacia Rania. La chica intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Estaba temblando tan violentamente que jamás lograría ponerse de pie sin caerse de nuevo.

Bellini no tenía intención de lastimarla. Se inclinó hacia ella, para mirarla a los ojos, y sopló sobre ella el contenido de la palma de su mano: un polvo brillante. De pronto, los ojos de Rania se volvieron rojos. Bellini y Levi sonrieron.

-El Inframundo y sus aliados perdieron. Nosotros hemos ganado- dijo Levi.

x-x-x

 _Dentro del salón_

 _Poco antes_

Pandora se había levantado la máscara al sentir el cosmo de Pasithea. Se volvió hacia el sitio de donde provenía, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Rania, la hermana de Cyrus. No podía creerlo. ¿La hermana de Cyrus era Pasithea? Si ella se había encontrado con él los últimos dos días, ¡había estado tan cerca de ella todo ese tiempo! Violate estaba al lado de Rania, al parecer había evitado que cayera al suelo. Pero no había duda. Era la persona a la que habían estado buscando.

-Oh, por Hades y todo el Tártaro…- dijo Pandora, dejando caer la máscara al suelo y llevándose una mano a la boca. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Rania, la chica que había estado frente a ella hacía menos de una hora, al alcance de su mano, era Pasithea. ¡No podía creerlo! Pero no se equivocaba, estaba segura: El topacio estaba brillando como loco. La chica rodeó la gema con su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué sucede, Pandora?- dijo Cyrus, quitándose también la máscara que llevaba para observarla mejor. La tomó suavemente de la barbilla- Pandora, estás pálida. ¿Te sientes mal?-

-Tu… tu hermana…- dijo Pandora.

Cyrus levantó la vista, y vio que Rania parecía estar teniendo problemas con su zapato. No se preocupó mucho por ello: sabía que ella era capaz de arreglarlo.

-Va a estar bien- dijo el chico- solo se rompió la correa de su zapato, ella lo puede arreglar en un minuto-

-No, no es eso, no lo entiendes, Cyrus- dijo Pandora, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin quitar la vista de Violate y de Rania, quienes salieron por la puerta hacia el lobby- tu hermana no es lo que parece. Rania es una diosa-

Cyrus parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Pandora? No, seguramente había escuchado mal. O quizá lo que sea que la chica haya tomado se le había subido demasiado rápido a la cabeza. ¿Su hermana, una diosa? Claro. Si fuera una diosa, cuando era niña no la habrían…

Sacudió la cabeza. Vio que Pandora lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lobby, a donde Rania y Violate habían salido. Cyrus la miró, confundido, y la siguió de cerca. De pronto, Pandora se detuvo en seco y extendió su brazo para hacerlo detenerse también.

-Tú…- siseó la chica, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Uh?- dijo Cyrus.

Frente a ellos había una mujer muy hermosa, alta y rubia, que claramente era extranjera. Pandora nunca la había visto, pero había reconocido su cosmo, y sabía muy bien quien era. Cyrus miró alternadamente a ambas mujeres sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

-Pandora, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó el chico.

-Oh, ya veo, Pandora, la hermana de Hades está aquí también- dijo Greta, sonriendo como si nada, mientras que Pandora rozaba con la yema de sus dedos la pulsera donde tenía escondido su tridente- lo lamento, pero ustedes ya perdieron. Pasithea es nuestra-

Y señaló hacia la puerta, donde Violate y Rania habían salido. Bellini y Levi estaban saliendo tras ellas. Esta vez, tanto Pandora como Cyrus palidecieron. Como había pasado con Rania, Cyrus reconoció casi de inmediato al maldito que había plagado sus pesadillas desde que era pequeño.

-Ese hombre…- dijo Cyrus en voz baja, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y señalando a Levi- Pandora, ese hombre fue el maldito que abusó de mi hermana y me dejó medio muerto cuando era niño-

Pandora miró alternadamente a Greta y a los dos hombres, y frunció el entrecejo, entendiendo lo que Cyrus había dicho cuando lo conoció. Pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. Rania… ¡Pasithea estaba realmente en peligro! La hermana de Hades encendió su cosmo, llamando a los jueces y a los dioses gemelos, diciéndoles que la había encontrado. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que llegaran.

Greta formó una bola de fuego azul en su mano, y se preparó para atacar a Pandora. Ésta, con un movimiento de su mano, saco el tridente que llevaba escondido en su pulsera, y lo uso para detener el ataque justo a tiempo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no esperaba menos de la hermana del rey del Inframundo- dijo Greta en tono burlón- pero me temo que tu espectro morirá antes de que llegue alguien a salvarla. Y tú también vas a morir ahora- se volvió a los invitados, y dijo en voz alta- mátenla-

Todos los invitados que usaban máscaras comenzaron a lanzarse contra Pandora, controlados por una fuerza invisible, intentando golpearla con puños o patadas.

Pandora empujó a Cyrus hacia un lado, para quitarlo del camino de un golpe enemigo, y con su tridente golpeó a los enemigos que se acercaron a ella. La chica se estaba defendiendo más o menos bien, evitando que la golpearan.

Cyrus cayó junto a Pandora, a uno o dos metros de la puerta del lobby, y miró preocupado el sitio a donde había desparecido su hermana. La puerta estaba abierta, Violate estaba tumbada en el suelo, pero no había rastro de Rania y el hombre que había habitado sus pesadillas y las de su hermana durante los últimos diez años caminó de regreso al salón de baile. Apretó los puños con una expresión furiosa. ¿Dónde estaba Rania?

De pronto, un grito de dolor y un sonido metálico a su lado llamó la atención de Cyrus. Uno de los hombres había golpeado a Pandora en el abdomen, haciéndola caer de rodillas, y otro la golpeó en la cara. Pandora cayó al suelo a su lado y no se movió, había perdido la conciencia por el golpe.

Los enemigos comenzaron a rodearlos, listos para dar el golpe final. No había ningún rastro de los cosmos de los jueces o de los dioses gemelos aún. Y desde el punto de vista de Cyrus, nadie más iba a llegar a ayudarlos. La risa de Levi sacó a Cyrus de su sorpresa e hizo que el chico se levantara lleno de determinación. Rania y Pandora estaban en peligro. ¡Y él tenía que hacer algo!

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido a la mano sus pelotitas anti-estrés. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Prisión

**PÉRDIDAS**

VIII: PRISIÓN

 _Embajada Italiana en Tel Aviv, Israel_

Cyrus tembló de enojo al ver que Pandora estaba tumbada, sin moverse o reaccionar, rodeada de enemigos que estaban a punto de rematarla. ¡Tenía que hacer algo pronto! No podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Tanto Pandora como los enemigos tenían algún poder especial, y en cambio él no tenía nada.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! ¡No podía permitirlo! Tenía que protegerla. ¡No podía fallarle a Pandora!¡Y no podía fallarle de nuevo a Rania! No era cuestión de poder o no poder: tenía que hacerlo. Y no lo volvió a pensar. Dio un par de golpes con sus manos, para alejar a los hombres que se habían acercado a donde estaba tumbada la chica y, al ver ese tridente en el suelo, se inclinó y lo tomó sin más.

Al tener el arma por fin en sus manos, sintió una extraña sacudida recorrer su cuerpo, como una cálida energía que tomaba raíces en lo más profundo de su alma. No pensó más en ello, y comenzó a usar el tridente hábilmente, golpeando con él a los enemigos que se acercaban, para defender a Pandora, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo. El chico seguía evitando que los enemigos le hicieran daño, aunque recibió varios golpes en el proceso, pero no le importó.

-Ah, mira esto, que tierno- dijo Greta al verlo, volviéndose por un momento a Levi, observándola con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño intentando alcanzar un objeto demasiado alto para él- te enamoraste de esta chica. ¿Sabías que es la hermana de Hades, el rey del mundo de los muertos?-

Cyrus ya lo había escuchado. No entendía que significaba eso, pero sabía que no le importaba. Ya hablaría con Pandora sobre ello.

-No… no me importa quien sea ella o su familia- dijo Cyrus en un tono firme, sin ningún miedo en su voz, apuntando el tridente alternadamente hacia ella y hacia los otros enemigos que se acercaban a él- no le van a hacer daño a ella o a Rania, malditos cobardes-

-¿Te crees muy valiente, niño?- le dijo Greta.

-Más valiente que ustedes- dijo Cyrus, sin soltar el tridente, y señalando a Violate, quien estaba tumbada herida en el suelo, y luego a Pandora- ustedes son unos cobardes que se ponen valientes solo peleando contra mujeres, y en grupos grandes-

Greta sonrió, e hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano.

-¿Sabes que es esto, mocoso?- dijo la mujer rubia, mostrándole la bola de fuego- cosmo. Algo necesario para que puedas pelear conmigo, y que tú no tienes. Esta es la última advertencia, pequeño impertinente. Apártate de este asunto y te dejaremos irte en paz, o vas a morir. Sería una lástima tener que destruirte también, a un hombre tan apuesto-

Cyrus no tenía la intención de hacerse a un lado. Bellini y Levi llegaron a donde se encontraba Greta, y para ninguno pasó desapercibida la chispa de odio del chico hacia el último.

-Oh, así que tú eras el mocoso de esa vez- dijo Levi, mirando a Cyrus burlonamente- ¿sabes que disfruté lo que le hice a tu hermana? Quien sabe, quizá le gustó también-

Cyrus se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de furia. Ahí estaba, a unos pasos de él, el hombre del que había jurado vengarse algún día. Apretó el tridente con sus manos. ¡Era la oportunidad por la que había esperado tanto tiempo!

-Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no es así, mocoso?- dijo Levi, sonriendo y adivinando su pensamiento- ven, olvida a la hermana de Hades, y toma tu venganza si te atreves. A menos de que seas un cobarde-

Greta y Bellini se volvieron hacia él, interrogantes, pero sonrieron. No había manera de que Cyrus venciera a Levi, y además eso lo haría a un lado para poder llevar a cabo su objetivo de deshacerse de Pandora.

Por su parte, Cyrus no quitaba la vista de ninguno de los enemigos. ¿Su venganza? Podía hacerlo, y por fin cumplir su objetivo de hacer pagar a ese terrible hombre por lo que había hecho con él y Rania: nadie podría detenerlo. Pero no podía dejar a Pandora. Levantó la vista, y vio a Violate tumbada en el lobby, y luego miró a Pandora. No, no podía. ¡No la podía dejar!

-Vamos, ¿qué esperas?- dijo Greta, para incitarlo a atacar a Levi- ¿no vas a defender el honor de tu hermana?-

Cyrus entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo sabía, es un cobarde- dijo Levi.

-No, jamás, no puedo permitir que la lastimes- dijo Cyrus, manteniéndose firme.

-Bah, ya me cansé de esperar- dijo Levi, pateando el suelo- terminaré con este insecto aquí y ahora-

El hombre le lanzó uno de sus ataques eléctricos, y el chico la repelió con el tridente. Levi frunció el entrecejo. Al parecer, el cosmo de Pandora impregnado en el tridente parecía estar protegiendo al chico. Levi hizo una señal para que los otros dos lo atacaran con bolas de fuego, pero de igual manera Cyrus estaba listo, y los rechazó a todos. Finalmente Levi encendió su cosmo con fuerza, haciendo que Cyrus tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer de rodillas.

-Bien, tendré que acabar contigo si así lo deseas- dijo Levi con una expresión maliciosa, sonriendo ante el hecho de que el chico estaba doblando la espalda, casi aplastado por el poder de su cosmo, y ni siquiera podía defenderse- conste que te lo advertí-

-Has lo peor que puedas, no me pienso mover- dijo Cyrus, arreglándoselas para mantenerse de pie, y empuñó el tridente, preparándose para el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó.

El cosmo de Levi se apagó cuando él hizo una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Greta y Bellini también palidecieron y, tras dar algunos pasos atrás, usaron su cosmo para desaparecer. Todos los invitados al baile que estaban siendo controlados por los enemigos alrededor de Cyrus y Pandora comenzaron a caer al suelo, como si hubieran perdido la consciencia de pronto. Finalmente, Levi cayó al suelo, y tras dar un grito, de pronto su cuerpo se desintegró por completo.

Cyrus dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de ese desagradable hombre explotar en pedazos, pero no dio ni un paso atrás. Siguió empuñando el tridente, esperando a que el nuevo enemigo apareciera.

-Bah, creí que esto iba a ser un reto- dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que Cyrus diera un respingo de sorpresa- ¿por estos sujetos se quejaban tanto los santos de Athena?-

-¿Qué sucede…?- susurró Cyrus para si mismo, algo preocupado, y preparándose para pelear de nuevo si se trataba de otro enemigo. Pero solo vio aparecer a un hombre alto, de cabellos y ojos dorados, con una expresión solemne y, a la vez, preocupada, que miraba a su alrededor con preocupación, portando una armadura de color negro. Cuando Cyrus lo vio, tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero no sabía exactamente quien era. El recién llegado irradiaba tranquilidad y solemnidad de alguna manera, pero al mismo tiempo fuerza y poder.

El hombre de ojos dorados no se quedó solo por mucho tiempo, había tres hombres con él, todos usando lo que parecían ser armaduras de color violeta oscuro y negro. Uno de esos tres hombres, el de cabello negro, se apresuró al lobby, y los otros se preocuparon por mirar a su alrededor, buscando a los enemigos. También apareció una mujer usando el mismo tipo de armadura que los hombres, y se dio cuenta de que ella era la que había hablado cuando llegó.

-Padre, ¿dónde está?- dijo la mujer, que tenía una expresión infantil, volviéndose al hombre de cabellos y ojos dorados- dijiste que ella iba a estar aquí-

El hombre de ojos dorados no respondió. Otro de los hombres, un chico albino, se apresuró al lobby también, siguiendo al moreno, y el tercero, un hombre rubio de cabellos cortos se acercó a Cyrus con una expresión ceñuda. Cyrus levantó el tridente y lo apuntó a él.

-Atrás- dijo Cyrus, entrecerrando los ojos- no te voy a dejar lastimarla…-

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces con el tridente de la señorita Pandora?- dijo el hombre, que era Radamanthys.

Cyrus se relajó y bajó el arma, al ver que al parecer los recién llegados no eran enemigos. Puso el tridente en el suelo, relajado, y se inclinó junto a Pandora, revisando que no estuviera lastimada. Aparte de un golpe en la cara, que era el que le había arrebatado la conciencia, no tenía más heridas. Cyrus respiró aliviado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Radamanthys, acentuando más su expresión molesta al ver que el chico no le respondía- ¿qué pasó con la señorita Pandora?-

-Yo…- dijo, y se volvió a los demás- ¿que rayos está pasando aquí?¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

El hombre de ojos dorados frunció el entrecejo, con una expresión preocupada en sus ojos, mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando a alguien, igual que los demás recién llegados.

-Padre, hay rastros de su cosmo, pero desapareció- dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose a él.

-La señorita Phantasos tiene razón, señor Hypnos- dijo el albino, que regresaba del lobby cabizbajo y observándose algo abatido- encontramos a Violate muy herida allá afuera. Aiacos la llevará al hospital-

Los ojos dorados de Hypnos se volvieron al suelo ensangrentado del lobby, y fijó su mirada en el zapato roto en el suelo. El dios del sueño puso su mano sobre él, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Pasithea…- dijo Hypnos en voz baja, en un tono que casi rompió el corazón de Cyrus.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Cyrus en voz alta, y quizá en un tono un poco grosero. ¡Ya había sido suficiente, y él no entendía nada! Los habían atacado, Rania no estaba a la vista, habían lastimado a Pandora, y ahora aparecían esas personas hablaban de algo que no entendía, y que no le daban ninguna explicación.

-Más respeto, humano impertinente- dijo Phantasos, sus ojos brillando de enojo. Estaba decepcionada. Llevaba más de mil años sin ver a Pasithea y ese día había perdido la oportunidad. Pero su decepción no era nada comparada con la de Hypnos- estás en la presencia de dos dioses, y de los tres jueces del Inframundo-

Cyrus parpadeó. ¿Ellos también se creían esa tontería? No podía creer.

-No sé quienes son ustedes, o quienes pretenden ser- dijo Cyrus- no sé que pelea tienen entre ustedes, pero ¿qué han hecho con mi hermana?-

Hypnos miró a Cyrus con curiosidad y miró fijamente al chico. La expresión herida en su rostro se acentuó.

-¿Tu hermana…? - dijo Hypnos, haciendo que los espectros y Phantasos alzaran las cejas- oh…-

-Sí, Rania, ¿dónde está?- dijo Cyrus- ¿qué le hicieron?-

Se interrumpió. Escuchó que Pandora comenzaba a moverse y a despertar, y su atención se volvió a ella. Estaba preocupado por ella, deseaba que estuviera bien, pero también quería saber que rayos había pasado, y estaba furioso. ¿También Pandora había causado que su hermana desapareciera? No, él había visto que Violate había peleado para defenderla y había sido gravemente herida, y él mismo había visto al espectro de cabellos negros llevándosela apresuradamente.

Cyrus se inclinó al suelo, y ayudó a Pandora a incorporarse.

-Pandora, ¿estás bien?- dijo Cyrus- ¿no te lastimaste?-

-¿Qué… qué pasó?- dijo la chica, confundida, frotándose la frente donde había sido golpeada. Miró a Cyrus por un momento, y pareció recordar de golpe lo que había pasado. Miró a su alrededor. La mancha de sangre en el lobby, la ausencia de Violate y de Aiacos, y las miradas preocupadas de Radamanthys y Minos. También la tristeza en los ojos de Phantasos, y la pena en los ojos de Hypnos.

Había perdido a Pasithea de nuevo.

Pandora se incorporó de inmediato y se puso de rodillas. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero puso las manos en el suelo para evitar caer. Cyrus puso sus manos en los hombros para evitar que cayera al suelo de frente y trató de convencerla de recostarse de nuevo hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero Pandora no lo escuchó. Sus ojos estaban en el suelo, no se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia Hypnos.

-Perdóneme, señor Hypnos- dijo Pandora- cometí un error terrible. Todo es mi culpa. Yo la perdí-

Hypnos no respondió. Cyrus se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojado, sino parecía tener el corazón roto. ¿Era cierto todo lo que habían dicho? ¿Ese hombre que tenía frente a él era el dios Hypnos?¿Y su hermana, Rania, con quien había pasado toda su vida, era Pasithea? No podía ser. ¿O sí?

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- repitió Cyrus.

Los jueces se miraron entre sí. Hypnos se inclinó, y le ofreció la mano a Cyrus para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras que Radamanthys ayudaba a Pandora a levantarse. Cyrus no sabía si aceptarla o no, pero finalmente lo hizo, y se puso de pie. El dios del sueño sonrió tristemente.

-Es largo de contar- dijo Pandora, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, y se intentaba frotar la frente- disculpa, pero me temo que tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia-

-Yo acompañaré a la señorita Pandora a enfermería en Giudecca, señor Hypnos- dijo Radamanthys, inclinándose levemente.

-Creo que todos deberíamos regresar a Giudecca- dijo Hypnos, hablando por fin- tengo la impresión de que pronto sabremos donde…- y se interrumpió, volviéndose a Cyrus y mirándolo fijamente. El chico sintió como si esa mirada pudiera atravesarle el corazón- tú vendrás con nosotros, no puedo permitir que el hermano de mi señora se quede aquí solo-

Cyrus iba a reclamar. ¡No entendía nada! Pero al observar la mirada de Hypnos asintió levemente. Hypnos encendió su cosmo, y todos desaparecieron hacia el Inframundo. Tan pronto como desaparecieron, todos los asistentes al baile despertaron, mirándose entre sí, muy confundidos.

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital en Atenas_

 _Poco después_

Aiacos estaba devastado, sentía una terrible preocupación que le oprimía el pecho, y se odiaba a sí mismo por haber tenido razón con su mal presentimiento. Había llegado hacía una hora al hospital, con Violate muy herida, y había sido testigo de que los médicos habían hecho todo en su poder para estabilizarla.

Tan pronto como llegó, supo que la esposa de Aioros no estaba ahí, había escuchado que sus mellizos habían nacido hacía un par de días, pero Oskar Laine, el cuñado de Kanon, era quien estaba atendiendo a Violate.

El juez había enviado su sapuri al Inframundo y estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de la chica, esperando pacientemente el veredicto del médico. Todas las alarmas y sonidos del hospital lo ponían sumamente nervioso: cada vez que una sonaba, buscaba con sus ojos a Oskar, con la esperanza de que le dijera algo que lo tranquilizara.

-Está muy grave- le había dicho Oskar en un tono lleno de simpatía- pero creo que se recuperará. Violate es fuerte. Ten confianza-

Aiacos se había forzado a sí mismo a sonreír, pero no le quitó la vista de encima a la chica. Extendió su mano y tomó la de Violate tan pronto como Oskar lo dejó solo. Sí, sabía que Violate era una mujer fuerte. Sí, sabía que era una guerrera igual que él, y eso era una de las muchas cosas que lo tenían loco por ella. Pero verla así, herida y quebrada, le rompía el corazón.

-Vi…- dijo Aiacos en voz baja, acercando la mano de Violate a sus labios.

Sabía que no le iba a responder. Oskar le había explicado que le había puesto varios medicamentos para el dolor, que la mantendrían dormida hasta que pudieran curar la fea quemadura que tenía en la palma de su mano y la estabilizara mejor, pues el dolor podía descompensarla. Le habían dicho también que seguramente había sido un ataque eléctrico el que la había dejando en es estado. La quemadura de su mano era la entrada del choque eléctrico.

-Fuiste muy valiente… pero me prometiste que te ibas a cuidar- dijo el juez en voz baja- no me dejes, por favor, Vi-

Se inclinó hacia ella, le quitó algunos cabellos de su rostro y la besó en la frente con cariño. El olor a quemado proveniente de su herida aún no se había desvanecido. Aiacos frunció el entrecejo, y juró venganza en los enemigos que la habían lastimado así.

x-x-x

 _Subterráneo, Olimpo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Teseo se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Esta semana tocaba a los ángeles de Artemisa resguardar el pasillo que daba hacia la prisión de los dioses, donde estaban Phobos y Deimos. Ares había tratado en vano de liberar a los dioses gemelos, pero no lo había logrado. Sabía muy bien que, además de arriesgarse a la furia de Zeus, aquel quien abriera la puerta de la prisión dañaría terriblemente su alma, y sabía que Ares no se arresgaría a hacer algo así.

Por ello, el ángel pensaba que toda esa guardia era una perdida de tiempo.

De pronto, Teseo se puso de pie y encendió su cosmo en guardia. Un leve cosmo, desconocido para él, se iba acercando al pasillo de la prisión. No recordaba haberlo sentido antes en el Olimpo, pero sabía que era un cosmo divino.

Cruzando el umbral se encontraba una hermosa diosa, aún usando un cuerpo humano, vestida con un vestido color beige, cabellos largos y rizados, atados en un lindo peinado. Pero sus ojos… tenía los iris de color rojo brillante, como si estuviera poseída.

-Se… señorita, deberá perdonarme- dijo Teseo, inclinándose levemente, pero sin apagar su cosmo- sabe bien que no puede estar aquí abajo…-

La diosa no se detuvo, siguió caminando hacia él como si no lo hubiera escuchado, y encendió su cosmo, el cual era suave y agradable. Una densa nube de niebla rodeó al ángel, haciéndolo percibir una sensación muy extraña. Teseo parpadeó repetidamente, intentando aclarar su visión, y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el pasillo subterráneo. Estaba en un sitio horrible en el que ya había estado miles de años antes. El laberinto creado por Dédalo. Teseo miró a su alrededor. Todos sus sentidos le decían que estaba en el laberinto donde había luchado contra el Minotauro. El solo olor le llenaba la mente de recuerdos terribles, por no decir el frío del laberinto y el conocido rugido del monstruo que lo guardaba. No era algo que se pudiera olvidar. Teseo cayó de rodillas, deteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, su boca abierta en un grito ahogado.

Desde el punto de vista de Rania, Teseo estaba tumbado en el suelo, su cabeza escondida entre las manos, y moviéndose convulsivamente en el suelo; se acaba de volver presa completamente de la alucinación que ella había puesto en su mente.

La diosa lo rodeó y siguió caminando hacia la prisión, donde Phobos y Deimos la esperaban con una amplia sonrisa. Rania puso la mano en el cerrojo y, tras dudar unos segundos, como si estuviera intentando resistirse, finalmente corrió el cerrojo, abriendo la puerta. Tan pronto como la puerta se desbloqueó, un extraño poder pareció fulminarla, y la chica cayó al suelo y no se movió.

Phobos y Deimos empujaron la puerta y salieron. Se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a Rania, tumbada en el suelo junto a la puerta.

-Ah, es una lástima- comentó Deimos.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder aquí, hermano- dijo Phobos con urgencia- nuestros sirvientes nos esperan. Y tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Los gemelos desaparecieron.

Un par de horas más tarde, Apolo descubrió lo que había pasado, encontrando a Rania inconsciente, y a Teseo alucinando y retorciéndose en el suelo con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Hades estaba sorprendido y horrorizado en partes iguales cuando escuchó lo que había sucedido, y no se podía decir que Thanatos estaba mucho mejor. El dios de la muerte se había apresurado a seguir a su gemelo y no lo había apartado de su vista desde que volvió al Inframundo. ¡Debía sentirse terrible por lo que había sucedido!

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que haya sucedido todo eso?- dijo el rey del Inframundo, poniendo su mano en la barbilla- ¿cómo están Violate y Pandora?-

-Violate está en el hospital en Atenas, Aiacos nos dice que está estable, pero aún no está fuera de peligro- dijo Minos, cabizbajo- Pandora está bien, solo tuvo una concusión, pero está en la enfermería. La señorita Agatha está con ella, y también el chico. Eh… el hermano mortal de la señora Pasithea- añadió al ver las expresiones interrogantes de los reyes del Inframundo.

Hades asintió, y se puso de pie, dando la mano a su esposa, quien se levantó también, y se apresuró a la enfermería a ver a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Pandora estaba sentada en una silla, negándose de nuevo a recostarse. A unos pasos de ella, Cyrus estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, sin saber que pensar. No podía creer donde estaba, y estaba terriblemente preocupado por Rania. ¿Qué era esa locura? Aún no podía creer que, unas horas antes, su vida era simple y sencilla en una pequeña casa en la franja de Gaza, y ahora estaba en las entrañas del Inframundo.

Y de pronto lo recordó. La advertencia de su tía, justo antes de embarcarse en ese camino. Le había dicho que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Y que aceptara su destino. ¿A qué se refería?Si Rania era la diosa Pasithea, ¿quien era su tía en realidad? ¿Cómo sabía lo que iba a pasar? Y más importante, ¿porqué no le había advertido?

Cyrus levantó la vista, y vio que había una chica muy hermosa que estaba junto a Pandora, aplicándole un paño húmedo de agua fría en el sitio donde la habían golpeado. Pero esa chica tenía un aura muy extraña. No, hasta cierto punto, su presencia era similar a la de su hermana. La chica le sonrió levemente antes de dejarlos solos. Cyrus se quedó pensativo.

-La señorita Agatha es una diosa- dijo Pandora, deteniéndose el paño de agua fría contra su frente, al ver a Cyrus tan confundido- hace poco era mortal, pero el señor Thanatos se enamoró de ella, y le concedió la inmortalidad-

-Su presencia…- dijo Cyrus- se siente igual a la de Rania-

-Sí, supongo que es más o menos parecida- dijo Pandora, sonriendo, pero pronto cambió su expresión a una mortificada- Cyrus, lo siento mucho. Todo esto fue mi culpa. Jamás imaginé que tu hermana… jamás imaginé que ella sería la señora Pasithea-

Cyrus la miró sin saber que decir.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Pandora, bajando la mirada- ahora sabes quien soy, y la verdad de lo que hacía en tu país. Estaba en Palestina en una misión secreta para encontrar a la esposa del señor Hypnos. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todo fue mi culpa-

-No, por favor, no digas eso- dijo Cyrus, sacudiendo la cabeza- no tuviste la culpa de nada. De hecho, creo que realmente intentaste salvarnos a los dos-

-Lo intenté, pero fallé- dijo Pandora, cabizbaja- no solo te fallé a ti, también le fallé al señor Hypnos. Es imperdonable-

-Pandora, yo…- dijo Cyrus, tomándola de las manos- yo sé que no es tu culpa, sino de esas personas que la atacaron. ¿Quiénes son?¿Qué quieren de ella?-

Antes de que pudiera contestar, ambos sintieron una presencia que hizo que Pandora palideciera. La chica se levantó al ver a Hades y a Perséfone entrar a la enfermería. La chica se iba a arrodillar, pero Hades se lo impidió, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella y abrazándola con cariño fraternal. El rey del Inframundo había estado muy preocupado por su hermana, pero se sentía aliviado de verla sana y salva. Aunque no fueran hermanos de verdad, Pandora siempre sería para él su hermana mayor.

-Señor Hades…-

-Me preocupé mucho por ti, Pandora- dijo Hades- no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que estés bien-

Cuando Hades la soltó, fue Perséfone quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó también. Ambos se habían preocupado mucho. Una vez que pasó la emoción inicial, los dos dioses se volvieron hacia Cyrus.

-Lo lamento, señor Hades- dijo Pandora- él es Cyrus Morcos, es el hermano de la señora Pasithea-

-Cyrus- dijo Hades, ofreciéndole la mano- muchas gracias por haber defendido a Pandora-

Cyrus sonrió levemente. ¿Ese hombre era Hades? ¿Osea, Hades como en "el rey del Inframundo"? Parecía más benévolo y mucho menos terrible de lo que Cyrus habría imaginado, sobre todo por las historias que había escuchado en casa. Pero pronto su mirada se volvió triste de nuevo al recordar lo que había pasado con su propia hermana.

-No fue nada- dijo Cyrus- pero mi hermana Rania desapareció-

-No te preocupes por ella- dijo Hades- ahora que su esencia fue liberada de su maldición, no será difícil encontrarla. Y uno de mis dos consejeros, Hypnos…- añadió- bueno, él la encontrará, estoy seguro-

Cyrus sonrió levemente de nuevo, en un gesto agradecido. Hades iba a decir algo más, pero en esos momentos, Thanatos y Agatha entraron rápidamente a la enfermería. El chico se sorprendió al ver al dios de la muerte, tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a Hypnos.

-¿Qué sucede, Thanatos?- dijo Hades.

-Señor Hades, la señora Hera manda un mensaje- dijo Thanatos- Pasithea fue encontrada en el Olimpo…-

-¿Pero?- dijo Hades.

-Tenemos que ir a toda prisa, señor Hades- dijo Thanatos, su rostro mostrando su gran preocupación- Zeus está furioso, y creo que Pasithea está en problemas…-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Athena y Shion estaban discutiendo algunos asuntos. La diosa estaba feliz por sus santos dorados. Hacía unos meses también Shura había encontrado a una chica que lo hacía feliz, y a pesar de que ella vivía y trabajaba en la ciudad, sabía que el santo de Capricornio estaba fuera de sí de contento con ella.

Además, la llegada de los mellizos al templo de Sagitario habían vuelto a activar el modo abuelito de Shion, y tanto él como la joven diosa estaba mucho más alegre de lo que había estado en los últimos meses. Durante los mismos hubo un par de ataques al Santuario por parte de los enemigos usuales, pero nada que los santos no hubieran podido cortar de raíz.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, tanto la joven diosa como el Patriarca sintieron la tierra estremeciéndose, y los conocidos cosmos de Phobos y Deimos sintiéndose por toda la ciudad. Pronto todos los santos estuvieron atentos y preocupados en partes iguales.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Los malvados dioses gemelos habían escapado? Athena se llevó la mano al pecho y se dejó caer en su asiento.

-Shion, ¿qué pasó…?- dijo Athena.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una presencia divina llegó al Santuario. Shion se levantó, pero la joven diosa lo detuvo. Ya sabía quien era.

-¿Hermes?- dijo la joven diosa, levantándose de su asiento- pero, ¿qué haces aquí?¿Qué está pasando?-

-Lamento interrumpir, Athena- dijo el dios mensajero, con una expresión aprensiva en su rostro- pero se requiere urgentemente tu presencia en el Olimpo. Phobos y Deimos escaparon de la prisión, y al parecer Apolo encontró que Pasithea fue quien los liberó-

La joven diosa palideció. ¿Qué rayos…? Justo hacía unos días había hablado con Hades sobre Pasitea. Athena se volvió hacia el Patriarca, quien asintió con una expresión llena de aprensión.

-No se preocupe, señorita Athena- dijo Shion, adivinando su preocupación- prepararé las defensas, y me aseguraré de que nadie esté vulnerable a un ataque de esos dos-

La diosa asintió, y se volvió hacia Hermes.

-Vamos- dijo ella.

Tan pronto como Hermes y Athena desaparecieron, Shion salió del templo y levantó la mirada al cielo nocturno. Éste se nubló de pronto, ocultando la luna y las estrellas, y comenzó a iluminarse por la presencia de ruidosos relámpagos. Shion suspiró. El rey de los dioses debía estar furioso.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Juicio

**PÉRDIDAS**

IX: JUICIO

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Pandora había insistido que se sentía bien, e ignorando a Pharaoh, quien quería que se quedara a descansar un rato, la chica salió de la enfermería y regresó a su habitación a esperar noticias de Hades y los dioses en el Olimpo. Cyrus la esperó fuera de la habitación mientras Pandora se cambiaba a uno de sus habituales vestidos negros.

Cuando se puso su usual vestido, Pandora suspiró aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Sí, el vestido que tenía antes era lindo y todo, pero extremadamente incómodo. ¿porqué los vestidos lindos tenían que ser tan incómodos y… apretados?

-Entonces, ¿Hades cree que Rania está en el Olimpo?- dijo Cyrus desde fuera de la habitación, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, hablando con Pandora por la pequeña abertura de la misma.

- _El señor Hades,_ Cyrus. Sí, así es- dijo Pandora tras corregir al chico por su impertinencia- no te preocupes por ella, estoy segura de que el señor Hypnos peleará por ella con todo lo que tiene. Él se encargara de que nadie le haga daño-

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo Cyrus, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, verás que así será- dijo Pandora, sonriendo levemente para intentar tranquilizarlo- te sorprenderías de lo mucho que el señor Hypnos ama a la señora Pasithea-

Cyrus sonrió levemente. Aún no se imaginaba a su hermana mayor como la esposa del dios del Sueño. Cierto, él había visto a Hypnos a los ojos, y había reconocido su tristeza al ver que Pasithea se le había escapado de nuevo. Ese cariño no era común ni habitual. Aún no se hacía a la idea.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Pandora, al notarlo en silencio.

-No, nada- dijo Cyrus, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente- solo no me imagino a Rania casada con nadie, mucho menos con un dios-

Pandora rió en voz baja, pero se imaginaba que sería difícil para Cyrus hacerse a la idea de que la persona que creía que era su hermana realmente era una diosa. Y cuando conociera a Oneiros y los otros…

-Y eso que aún no has conocido a los Oniros- dijo Pandora.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó el chico.

-Eh… los hijos de Hypnos y Pasithea- dijo Pandora- aquí viven cuatro de ellos, pero tienen mil…-

Cyrus se quedó helado. ¿Hijos? Se frotó la frente, un poco incómodo y un mucho preocupado por su hermana cuando se enterara de todo esto.

-Vaya, sí que es una extraña familia- comentó Cyrus, que fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al respecto.

Pandora rió y terminó de acomodarse el cabello, trenzándoselo a un lado para que no le estorbara. Una vez que lo hizo, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. Cyrus se volvió para mirarla, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo el chico espontáneamente, sonriendo y olvidando su preocupación por un momento- el color negro de tu vestido hace que tus ojos violeta resalten mucho más-

-Gracias- sonrió Pandora, sonrojada.

-¿Estás segura que está bien que me quede aquí?- dijo Cyrus, un poco sonrojado también, con la sola idea.

-Eh… claro que sí- dijo Pandora- bueno, si no te molesta tomar el sofá. Está en aquel anexo-

-No, para nada- dijo el chico.

Cuando Cyrus estuvo a punto de dar un paso para entrar, ambos escucharon un extraño gruñido. El chico dio un respingo de sorpresa y se volvió, preocupado, pero Pandora solamente puso los ojos en blanco.

-Señorita Pandora- dijo una voz conocida- ¿ya regresó de su misión?¿qué están haciendo?¿quién es este chico?-

-No recuerdo haberte llamado para que vinieras, Cheshire- dijo Pandora en un tono seco.

Cheshire parecía no haber escuchado el reclamo de Pandora, y se acercó a la pareja para mirarla fijamente. El impertinente espectro realmente estaba jugando a intentar colmar la paciencia de Pandora, al parecer.

-No, señorita, pero la señorita Victoria me pidió que le trajera una nota- dijo Cheshire sin dejar de sonreír, entregándole un papel doblado.

Pandora lo tomó con un gesto un poco brusco, y levantó las cejas, lanzando al pequeño espectro una severa mirada de advertencia.

-Ya me lo entregaste, ahora ya te puedes ir- dijo la chica.

Cheshire no se movió, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Cyrus.

-¿Este chico es su novio, señorita?- preguntó Cheshire.

¡Era el colmo! Pandora encendió su cosmo, enfurecida, y tomó en su mano el tridente, amenazando al impertinente espectro con él. Cyrus dio un paso atrás, mirando la escena, divertido, pero Cheshire supo que estaba andando en terreno peligroso, y huyó cobardemente como solía hacer cuando había alguna confrontación.

Finalmente, Pandora se volvió a Cyrus muy apenada y ruborizada.

-Lo lamento- dijo Pandora- Cheshire es un metiche de lo peor-

-No lo lamentes- dijo el chico, entrado tras ella.

-Ahí está el sofá- dijo ella, señalando el mueble, que estaba en una pequeña salita, anexa a la habitación de Pandora- si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme-

-Estaré bien. Muchas gracias- dijo Cyrus, sonriendo y recordando los sitios donde había dormido en el transcurso de su vida, y comparados con ellos, el sofá en la habitación de Pandora era un lujo. Pandora se iba a meter a su cama, cuando Cyrus la detuvo, tomándola suavemente del brazo. El chico se inclinó suavemente hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Pandora- dijo él en un susurró.

-Yo… buenas noches, Cyrus- dijo ella, furiosamente sonrojada. La chica se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza justo después de apagar las luces. Cyrus rió en voz baja y se tumbó en el sofá también, después de cerrar la puerta del pequeño anexo.

x-x-x

 _Sala del trono, Olimpo_

Los dioses olímpicos se miraron entre ellos y temblaron levemente. Athena entró a la sala, siguiendo a Hermes, para tomar su lugar y comenzar a mirar a su alrededor. Apolo estaba cabizbajo, algo entristecido por los eventos del día. Recordaba muy bien que los constantes ataques de Ares contra su hija, Liliwen, habían sido para poder sellar a Artemisa y usarla para liberar a Phobos y Deimos, lo cual acababa de suceder. Artemisa parecía estar furiosa: era uno de sus ángeles quien había sido afectado por las alucinaciones causadas por el cosmo de Pasithea.

Athena volvió sus ojos hacia un lado. Poseidón y Anfitrite estaban ahí, mirándose entre ellos con preocupación. Ares estaba ausente, como siempre. Dionisio y Hermes conversaban rápidamente, preocupados, haciendo gestos con sus manos. Demeter estaba sentada, con los brazos cruzados, con una expresión enfurruñada, seguramente porque sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría con Hades esa noche. Pero hubo una persona quien le llamó aún más la atención.

Hera, la reina de los dioses, estaba sentada en su asiento, doblando un papelito nerviosamente entre sus dedos. Athena entrecerró los ojos al verla tan preocupada, cosa que llenó a la joven diosa de curiosidad. ¿Acaso Hera sabía algo que ellos no? Ahora que lo recordaba, en tiempos mitológicos, había sido Hera quien había entregado a Pasithea para ser la esposa de Hypnos, y era la que tenía más simpatía con la causa de esos dos.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos los dioses, quienes se pusieron de pie al ver al recién llegado. Se trataba de Zeus, y con solo mirar a su padre, Athena sabía perfectamente que estaba realmente furioso por los recientes eventos.

El rey de los dioses cruzó la sala del trono dando zancadas, y cada uno de sus pasos causaban un nuevo relámpago. Todos los dioses guardaron silencio al ver a Zeus cruzando la sala y tomando su sitio en el trono de los dioses. Tras una mirada furibunda a todos los presentes, Zeus comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, gracias por venir a pesar de la hora. Supongo que ya saben todos porqué estamos reunidos- dijo Zeus, y se volvió a uno de sus hijos- Apolo, por favor-

El aludido se puso de pie.

-Hace media hora que sentí un cosmo extraño proveniente del sótano del Olimpo- dijo Apolo- bajé a revisar de qué se trataba. Encontré a Teseo, uno de los ángeles de Artemisa, sufriendo de alucinaciones violentas, y encontré a una chica con el cosmo de Pasithea tumbada en el suelo, con la herida del sello de nuestro padre, Zeus, en su mano- se aclaró la garganta- y Phobos y Deimos ya no estaban en su celda-

Un murmullo generalizado y furioso se escuchó por toda la sala. Los dioses no estaban nada contentos. Artemisa asintió, enfurruñada y cruzando los brazos.

-Eso es terrible- dijo Athena- ¿cómo está Teseo?-

-Está recuperándose- dijo Artemisa, volviéndose a su hermana menor- Touma y Odiseo están cuidando de él-

Los demás dioses no parecían nada preocupados por el destino del ángel, sino furiosos por el hecho de que Phobos y Deimos estaban libres de nuevo, al igual que Ares.

-Entonces es obvio lo que pasó- dijo Deméter en un tono aburrido- Pasithea fue quien los liberó. ¿Se dan cuenta que siempre que hay un problema es alguien del Inframundo? Hades siempre lo arruina todo-

-No digas eso, tía- dijo Athena, intentando mejorar la situación- no creo que Pasithea lo haya hecho a propósito-

-Si Pasithea fue quien los liberó, entonces debe ser castigada, de acuerdo a las reglas del Olimpo- dijo Demeter, alzando la voz.

Athena iba a decir algo para defenderla, pero no fue necesario.

-¡No!- exclamó una voz desde la puerta de la sala. Todos los presentes se volvieron. Athena sonrió al ver que entraron a la sala los dioses provenientes del Inframundo: Hades y Perséfone, los cuatro Oniros, y finalmente Thanatos e Hypnos; el último con una expresión entre preocupada y furiosa.

-Que bueno que nos acompañas, Hades- dijo Demeter en un tono desdeñoso- justo hablábamos de cómo todos los problemas del Olimpo siempre pueden ser rastreados hacia ti-

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir la sesión de esa manera, Hades?- dijo Zeus, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿y qué maneras son éstas de entrar a una reunión de los dioses? No me gusta tu tono-

-Lo siento mucho, hermano, si fui grosero al entrar- dijo Hades en un tono amable, pero firme- pero Pasithea no es culpable de lo que sucedió. Dos de mis sirvientes estaban con ella antes de que viniera al Olimpo, y vieron que los sirvientes de Ares usaron algo para controlarla y obligarla a venir a liberar a Phobos y Deimos. Ella es la menos culpable de todos en esta situación-

-Tonterías- dijo Dionisio.

-No son tonterías- dijo Hypnos por fin- Pasithea fue controlada por alguien más. ¿Dónde está?-

Zeus se puso de pie, furioso de escuchar a Hypnos, y el Olimpo tembló levemente. Los dioses olímpicos se encogieron, preocupados, aunque Hades y sus acompañantes, incluidos los Oniros, se quedaron firmes y sin inmutarse. Athena tragó saliva. ¿Se pelearían entre ellos?

-Si yo fuera tú, Hypnos, cuidaría lo que digo- dijo Deméter en un tono desdeñoso- ¿qué Pasithea no estaba oculta como castigo por tu desobediencia?-

Hypnos entrecerró los ojos lleno de furia.

-Sí, hace varios milenios- dijo Hypnos- la condición era que Pasithea me sería devuelta cuando el señor Hades estuviera en paz con Athena. Lo está desde hace más de cuatro años, y no me fue devuelta-

-Ten mucho cuidado, Hypnos- dijo Zeus en tono amenazante.

-Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo despertaron el cosmo de Pasithea?- dijo de pronto Afrodita animadamente, como si fuera ajena al ambiente en la sala y estuviera en su propio mundo, y se volvió a mirar de reojo a Hera- según tengo entendido, ningún espectro de Hades podía encontrarla-

-Ningún hombre al servicio de Hades- dijo Perséfone.

-Así que fue una mujer- dijo Afrodita, sonriendo y sus ojos brillando de emoción- fue muy ingenioso-

-Nos estamos saliendo del tema, por favor- dijo Apolo, quien seguía muy preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar- pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Hades en esto. Los sirvientes de Ares son muy tramposo, Artemisa y yo somos testigos de ello. No es imposible que hayan hecho algo como lo que dicen-

Zeus frunció el entrecejo. Aquello parecía que se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-Como sea- dijo Zeus- no estamos seguros tampoco de su inocencia. Pasithea se quedará en el Olimpo como castigo, hasta que averigüemos si es verdad lo que dice Hades-

Todos los dioses provenientes del Inframundo se molestaron. Phantasos iba a dar un paso al frente, pero Morpheus la detuvo. Era Hypnos quien estaba realmente furioso.

-Señor Zeus- dijo Hypnos, dando un paso adelante, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el tono de voz no reflejara lo enojado que se encontraba en esa situación- usted dio su palabra-

-No dije nada sobre si Pasithea liberaba a los gemelos- dijo Zeus obstinadamente.

-Padre…- comenzó a decir Athena.

-¡Pasithea es inocente en todo esto, y todos lo saben!- dijo Hypnos, levantando la voz y dando un paso al frente, que incluso Hades pensó que fue demasiado- ¡entréguenme a mi esposa de inmediato!-

-¡Silencio, miserable!- exclamó el rey de los dioses, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que todos los demás presentes se estremecieran. Hypnos nuevamente no se dejó asustar, se mantuvo firme. La seguridad de su esposa dependía de él, y ni de chiste iba a quitar el dedo del renglón esta vez, lo cual pareció molestar aún más a Zeus- ¿sabes que aún te puedo fulminar por tu impertinencia?-

-Oh, no, no lo harás…-

Todos los presentes escucharon una voz femenina proveniente de la entrada del recinto. Los dioses se volvieron hacia la recién llegada. Era una diosa bellísima, de piel oscura, cabellos negros y brillantes ojos azules. Al verla, Zeus se dejó caer sobre su trono en un gesto derrotado. La recién llegada caminaba a paso firme, y solo lanzó una mirada a los gemelos, primero a Thanatos y luego a Hypnos. Estos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, y siguieron a la diosa con la vista.

-¿Mamá…?- susurró Thanatos.

-Nyx, que bueno que nos acompañas- dijo Zeus, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado con la presencia de la diosa. El rey de los dioses sabía muy bien la importancia que tenía Nyx. Ya una vez ella había evitado que Zeus expulsara a Hypnos del Olimpo por haberlo dormido.

-Y a mí me da gusto que hayan mandado por mí- dijo Nyx.

Zeus parpadeó. ¿Quién había mandado por Nyx? Miró a su alrededor, furibundo, pero ninguno de los otros dioses se mostraba culpable. Hera sonrió sutilmente, y por su sonrisa, Hades supo precisamente quien había mandado por la diosa de la noche.

-Has sido muy injusto con mi hijo y con mi nuera, Zeus- dijo Nyx sin ninguna pena, ignorando la mirada furiosa del rey de los dioses- pero esta es una oportunidad para reparar tus errores del pasado. Entrégale a Pasithea-

-Te olvidas de que yo soy rey de los dioses, Nyx- dijo Zeus obstinadamente, pateando el suelo- nadie me dice que hacer-

Zeus gruñó. Hera se inclinó hacia él.

-Creo que es buena idea lo que propone Nyx- dijo Hera, hablando por primera vez en la reunión, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- yo estuve observándola todo este tiempo. Su vida humana actual fue horrible y miserable. Piénsalo: el alma de Pasithea fue herida por las defensas de la prisión. Creo que eso ya fue suficiente castigo tanto para ella como para Hypnos-

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, padre- intervino Athena, mirando a Zeus con enormes ojos. Hera sonrió. Sabía muy bien que Zeus no podía negarse a lo que su hija favorita le pedía.

Tras un minuto de deliberación, el rey de los dioses asintió.

-Bah, está bien- dijo Zeus, mirando fijamente a Hypnos- puedes llevártela al Inframundo. Pero no la quiero ver en el Olimpo de nuevo, o los fulminaré a los dos-

-Ni que quisiéramos venir- siseó Hypnos, y Thanatos le dio un codazo para hacerlo callar. Afortunadamente, Zeus no escuchó ese último comentario. Hera, por su parte, se puso de pie y sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien, ya que hemos llegado a esa conclusión- dijo la reina de los dioses, juntando las manos en un gesto que daba por terminada la sesión, a pesar de que Zeus aún no la había cerrado. Se volvió al dios del sueño- Hypnos, ¿quieres acompañarme? Me tomé la libertad de llevar a Pasithea a mis habitaciones-

Hypnos parpadeó, sorprendido de ser llamado por la reina de los dioses, pero asintió y rápidamente siguió a Hera, con una expresión entre preocupada y agradecida. Hades y Perséfone respiraron, aliviados, y miraron de reojo a Thanatos y a los Oniros, quienes sonrieron emocionados.

Thanatos se volvió a Nyx, quien se acercó a su hijo y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza. La diosa sonrió. Si bien Thanatos era el más impulsivo de sus gemelos, jamás le había dado tantos problemas como Hypnos, quien se suponía que era más tranquilo.

-Hypnos tiene un carácter más apacible, piensa antes de actuar y no es alguien suele meter la pata- Thanatos recordaba que le había dicho Nyx en una ocasión cuando estaban discutiendo lo que su gemelo había hecho sobre dormir a Zeus y hacerlo enfurecer- pero cuando lo hace, mete las cuatro patas al mismo tiempo, y causa un lío espectacular-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes_

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que sintieron los cosmos malignos de Phobos y Deimos cuando todos los santos de Athena estaban preparados para un posible ataque. Shura insistió que Mac se quedara con él en el Santuario, en vez de en la ciudad. Saga también se apresuró a acompañar a Cecy y a Canuto de su apartamento al templo de Géminis.

De todos los santos dorados, Kanon era el que estaba mucho más nervioso. Finalmente, había sido Satu quien había sellado a los dos malvados dioses, y tenía la impresión de que querrían venganza contra ella o (y el pensamiento lo hizo temblar horriblemente) contra Elsita.

Cuando Saga llegó al templo llevando a Cecy, se encontró a su gemelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta de su habitación, con una expresión sombra en el rostro.

-¿Kanon?- dijo Saga.

-Van a venir por ella- dijo el gemelo menor- ¿qué voy a hacer?-

Saga se volvió a Cecy, y con una sola mirada ella entendió lo que quería decirle. La chica entró al cuarto, llevando a Canuto en sus brazos, dejando a los gemelos solos.

-No pienses en eso, Kanon- dijo Saga- mientras estén dentro del Santuario, esos dos no podrán…-

-Son dioses- dijo Kanon- pueden entrar al Santuario si…-

-No, no pueden- dijo Saga- la señorita Athena se aseguró de crear una barrera desde la última vez que Phobos irrumpió dentro del Santuario-

Kanon respiró por un momento, y Saga lo entendía perfectamente. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Satu y Elsita estarán a salvo mientras no salgan del Santuario- dijo Saga- pronto estarán sellados de nuevo, y nos dejarán en paz- Saga tomó a Kanon de los hombros y lo miró fijamente- sé fuerte, Kanon. Ellas lo necesitan-

Kanon miró a su hermano y asintió. Sabía que Saga tenía razón.

Pronto, ambos sintieron el cosmo de Athena regresar al Santuario. Al parecer, la audiencia en el Olimpo había terminado, y ambos gemelos se sintieron mucho mejor al saber que la diosa había regresado.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Hera, Olimpo_

Hypnos siguió a la reina de los dioses por los pasillos del Olimpo hasta sus habitaciones. El dios del Sueño jamás había estado ahí, y no tenía la más pálida idea de como sería. Se volvió hacia Hera con curiosidad. Durante toda la audiencia le dio la impresión que ella sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

-¿Señora Hera?- dijo Hypnos en un tono tímido.

-¿Sí?-

-No sé porqué, pero tengo la impresión de que a usted le debo que hayamos encontrado a Pasithea con relativa facilidad- dijo el dios del Sueño- ¿o acaso me equivoco?-

Hera sonrió.

-No, no te equivocas. Hace diez años una mujer de mi culto encontró a una niña que parecía ser Pasithea y a su hermano humano. Era chico que encontraste junto con Pandora en Tel Aviv- comenzó a decir Hera. Hypnos asintió- ambos estaban en un hospital en Palestina. Habían sido golpeados brutalmente y ella había sido…- se interrumpió, tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza- los padres de ambos habían muerto en bombardeos. Le ordené que los adoptara, haciéndose pasar por su tía, que los mantuviera a salvo, y que vigilara estrechamente a esa niña. En las últimas semanas me pareció que su cosmo comenzó a dar señas de estar atrapado en su cuerpo, y ordené a la mujer que los enviara al sitio donde sabía que estaría Pandora, para que la pudieran encontrar-

Hypnos la miró, sorprendido, y quizá un poco herido al pensar que Hera llevaba diez años conociendo la ubicación de Pasithea y no había dicho nada. Hera se dio cuenta de la mirada herida de Hypnos, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Debes entender porqué no te lo dije, Hypnos- dijo Hera con una sonrisa llena de simpatía- recuerda que Zeus lo diseñó todo para que no la pudieras encontrar. Hubieras arruinado todo si lo llegabas a saber antes de tiempo. Solo quería… liberarla para que pudieras recuperarla. Sabes que yo siempre he estado a favor de ustedes dos-

El dios del sueño asintió. Lo entendía muy bien. Hera tenía razón, él hubiera corrido a intentar recuperarla, y se hubiera perdido de nuevo. La reina de los dioses sonrió, y abrió la puerta de una de sus habitaciones.

-Está ahí dentro- sonrió Hera.

Hypnos miró hacia el interior, y estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia dentro, cuando recordó algo que dijo Zeus, y se volvió hacia Hera para resolver su duda.

-¿La defensa de la prisión la lastimó?- preguntó Hypnos.

-Solo momentáneamente- dijo Hera- curamos sus heridas, y no se dañó irreversiblemente su alma, ya que no liberó a Phobos y Deimos voluntariamente. No te preocupes por ella, solo necesita descansar un poco. Sabes que el sueño es especialmente beneficioso para ella-

Hypnos asintió, sintiéndose algo algo aliviado, pero aún había otra cosa que no le permitía tener tranquilidad.

-¿Ella me recordará?- dijo el dios del sueño.

-Por supuesto, la espectro que la tocó desbloqueó sus memorias, así como su cosmo- dijo Hera, sonriendo para intentar despejar los miedos del dios- ve, llévala a casa-

-Gracias, señora Hera- dijo Hypnos.

-Anda, apresúrate- dijo la reina de los dioses- antes de que Zeus cambie de opinión-

Hypnos asintió y, tras respirar hondo, caminó hacia el interior de la pequeña habitación. El eco de sus pasos resonaban conforme se iba acercando. Después de un par de milenios, por fin volvería a ver a su esposa. No se atrevía a levantar la vista por unos segundos. Respiró hondo de nuevo, y sus ojos se volvieron del suelo hacia la chica que dormitaba en uno de los divanes.

Rania, o Pasithea, estaba tumbada en el diván, sumida en un profundo sueño, con una expresión de intranquilidad en su rostro. Hypnos sonrió inconscientemente. Era tan hermosa como la recordaba. Sus cabellos castaños claros, rizados y amarrados en un peinado sencillo pero que la hacían verse mucho más hermosa. No llevaba maquillaje encima tampoco, no lo necesitaba. Su vestido color beige resaltaba la blancura de su piel. Oh, lo que Hypnos hubiera dado por ver sus ojos en esos momentos.

El dios del sueño suspiró de nuevo y se sentó a su lado. Extendió su mano sobre el rostro de Pasithea y le acarició con cuidado la mejilla con cariño. Tan pronto como su piel estuvo en contacto con la de ella, Hypnos sonrió. Era tal y como él la recordaba antes de que se la arrebataran tan cruelmente.

-Te extrañaba- dijo Hypnos en un susurro.

Miró de reojo la mano derecha de la chica, que estaba extrañamente enrojecida. Frunció el entrecejo. Seguramente sería el efecto de la protección que Zeus había puesto en la prisión del Olimpo. Esos malditos, ¿cómo se atrevían a causarle daño?

Hypnos se inclinó para besarla en la frente, y extendió los brazos hacia ella, poniendo uno detrás de la cabeza de la chica, el otro detrás de sus rodillas, y la levantó del pequeño diván. Inconscientemente sonrió nuevamente cuando su cuerpo recordó perfectamente el peso de su esposa. Incluso su aroma era tal y como lo recordaba.

-Vamos a casa, mi amor- le dijo el dios, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Pashitea suspiró en sueños, y su pequeña mano se cerró tomando con suavidad la camisa de Hypnos. Él sonrió, apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la diosa y cerró los ojos. No se imaginaba cuando habría sufrido antes, pero a partir de ese momento, él personalmente se aseguraría de que no volviera a pasar.

Hypnos encendió su cosmo, y ambos desaparecieron rumbo al Inframundo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Hoy es día de las madres en México, así que muchas felicidades a todas sus mamás. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Recuento de Daños

**PÉRDIDAS**

X: RECUENTO DE DAÑOS

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion_

Eran las primeras horas de la madrugada, y Agatha ya estaba dormida cuando Thanatos regresó a su palacio en Elysion de su visita al Olimpo. La chica, que estaba esperando noticias de Pasithea, despertó cuando el dios se deslizó junto a ella bajo las mantas de la cama. Gruñó levemente y se desperezó: quería saber que era lo que había sucedido en la audiencia con el rey de los dioses.

-¿Thanatos?- dijo Agatha al ver que el dios se estaba acomodando junto a ella, esforzándose por no moverse mucho.

-Disculpa, no quería despertarte- dijo Thanatos.

-No te preocupes, te estaba esperando- dijo Agatha- dime, por favor, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en el Olimpo?¿lograron encontrarla?-

Thanatos extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. La experiencia de el día, en el que casi perdían a Pasithea, lo había dejado sumamente aprensivo, sobre todo porque estaba preocupado por el escape de los otros dioses gemelos.

-Sí- dijo Thanatos- por fin Hypnos la recuperó-

Agatha no sonrió. Había algo en el tono de Thanatos que la había alarmado.

-No suenas muy contento al respecto- observó Agatha- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Los dioses gemelos escaparon del Olimpo. Phobos y Deimos- dijo Thanatos- creemos que los enemigos controlaron a Pasithea antes de que la encontráramos, y la usaron para liberarlos. Zeus no estaba nada contento, y quería dejarla en el Olimpo y castigarla- respiró profundamente- y por poco Hypnos pelea con él-

-¿Y qué sucedió?- dijo Agatha, sin poderse contener, incorporándose y sentándose sobre la cama. Thanatos sonrió levemente.

-Mi madre llegó a interceder por él- dijo el dios de la muerte, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la chica- nuestra madre es Nyx- añadió al ver la expresión confundida de la chica.

-Sí, eso lo sabía- dijo Agatha distraídamente, pero el dios se dio cuenta que aún no entendía que quería decir con eso.

-Mi madre es una diosa primordial, con mucha influencia sobre Zeus y los dioses olímpicos- dijo Thanatos- una vez evitó que Zeus lanzara a Hypnos del Olimpo. Siempre ha temido enfadarla-

-Menos mal- dijo Agatha, temblando levemente y frotándose los brazos, no por frío, sino porque se había sentido nerviosa. Thanatos lo notó y tiró suavemente de su brazo para hacerla volverse a acostar junto a él. Una vez que la tuvo a su lado, la abrazó de nuevo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Thanatos- todo salió bien. Creo. Mañana veremos como sigue Pasithea, se está recuperando en el palacio de Hypnos- la besó en la mejilla y cerró los ojos- buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- le respondió ella en voz baja. Thanatos sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Hypnos, Elysion_

Hypnos había ordenado a los Oniros salir de inmediato de su palacio, y dejarlo solo con su esposa. No quería que molestaran a Pasithea de ninguna manera, para que no afectaran en su recuperación. El dios la colocó en su propia cama. No tenía otra. Desde que se casaron, Hypnos y Pasithea nunca habían dormido en sitios separados, por lo que no había necesidad de otra cama.

El dios sonrió levemente mientras le quitaba la única zapatilla que aún tenía puesta y tomaba un poco de agua tibia y un paño para limpiar los rastros de sangre seca, que seguramente pertenecía a Violate, que aún tenía en sus pies. Una vez que terminó, la cubrió con mantas con cuidado, y puso en la mesita de noche un pequeño florero con jazmines, pues Pasithea amaba el olor de esas flores.

Una vez que terminó los preparativos, Hypnos encendió su cosmo con suavidad sobre ella, cubriéndola con un sueño mucho más dulce y reparador que el que había tenido previamente. Tomó la mano de la chica, y con un paño nuevo húmedo con agua tibia para curar la mano enrojecida.

-En la mañana le pediré a Phantasos que te de sueños hermosos- dijo Hypnos en voz baja- seguro eso te gustará-

Obviamente no recibió respuesta. Hypnos llevaba años preguntándose cómo sería cuando finalmente volviera a encontrar a su esposa. Claro que no se esperaba eso, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Pero finalmente ya estaba de regreso, y jamás volvería a perderla.

Hypnos adoraba a su esposa, y amaba dormir. Se sentó sobre la cama y puso su mano sobre la frente de Pasithea. Involuntariamente, y sin poderlo detener, varias imágenes comenzaron a entrar en la mente del dios. Podía ver, desde el punto de vista de ella, como había llorado cuando murió su madre en un bombardeo. Después vio cuando huyó de su casa durante otro bombardeo, como un soldado golpeaba brutalmente a Cyrus, que en esa imagen era un niño de once años, mientras que él intentaba llegar hacia ella. La vio caer al suelo en el pasto sucio de un terreno baldío, y a un hombre tumbarse sobre ella. La vio gritar, intentando quitárselo de encima, y al hombre golpeándola para hacerla callar.

No pudo mirar más. Con un gran esfuerzo, Hypnos quitó su mano y las imágenes desaparecieron de su mente. Los ojos dorados del dios estaban llenos de pena y dolor. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su esposa?

Sin saber que hacer o pensar, el dios se recostó junto a ella, abrazándola como siempre hacía antes de que se la arrebataran, pero con su corazón lleno de pesar. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber.

Hypnos cerró los ojos, aunque sabía muy bien que esa noche no podría dormir.

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

Oskar regresó al hospital esa mañana, y sonrió levemente al encontrarse a Aiacos aún sentado junto a la cama de Violate. Cuando entró a la terapia intensiva, un par de enfermeras quejaron de que el espectro se negó a dejar el cubículo donde estaba la chica.

-Les dije que lo dejaran en paz- dijo Oskar, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando escuchó sus quejas- no hay ningún inconveniente con que esté con ella-

-¡Pero está estorbando!- se quejó una de las enfermeras.

-No es verdad- dijo Oskar- ya tienen mi indicación. El chico se queda ahí si así lo desea-

-¡Doctor!- exclamó la enfermera- no es justo que un familiar tenga todos esos privilegios-

-No son privilegios- dijo Oskar- es por el bien de la paciente. Su presencia la ayudará a recuperarse. Así que es todo-

Las enfermeras gruñeron y se retiraron, mientras que Oskar, también molesto por la confrontación, se acercó a donde estaban Aiacos y Violate. Respiró hondo, intentando sacudirse la molestia antes de comenzar a revisar a la chica.

-Gracias- susurró Aiacos.

-¿Uh?-

-Escuché que peleaste con esas brujas- dijo el juez. Oskar sonrió.

-No lo menciones- dijo el médico- realmente creo, en mi corazón, que tu presencia va a hacer que Violate mejore. He visto lo que hacen los cosmos de los santos de Athena. Supongo que ustedes también tienen una manera de ayudarla-

Aiacos sonrió levemente también, aún sin soltar la mano de Violate. Ambos fueron interrumpidos por un recién llegado. Oskar alzó las cejas, pero Aiacos solo asintió levemente.

-Buenos días a los dos- dijo Minos, sonriendo- ¿cómo está la paciente?-

-Eh…- dijo Oskar, dudoso, y volvió su mirada hacia Aiacos, quien asintió- al parecer un poco mejor. Creo que despertará un poco más tarde-

-Me alegra mucho escucharlo- dijo Minos, con una expresión algo preocupada- me temo que tendré que quedarme yo también aquí contigo, Aiacos-

-¿Porqué?-

-Anoche pasaron muchas cosas- dijo Minos- el señor Hypnos logró recuperar a la señora Pasithea, pero desafortunadamente Phobos y Deimos escaparon del Olimpo-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Aiacos, alarmado- ¿cómo pasó?-

-Te lo explicaré todo más tarde- dijo Minos- me quedaré aquí a ayudarte a protegerla en caso de que quieran atacarla. Los santos de Athena ya comenzaron sus preparativos también-

Aiacos gruñó mientras se volvía a mirar a Violate. Su valiente chica ya estaba estable, pero aún faltaba un buen rato antes de que pudiera llevarla al Inframundo de regreso. Se sentía un poco mejor de saber que Minos estaría ahí también.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Pandora_

A la mañana siguiente, Cyrus despertó con un extraño dolor de cabeza. En la penumbra de la habitación, Cyrus parpadeó, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos. ¡Qué sueño tan raro había tenido! ¿Por donde empezaba? El extraño baile, la pelea dentro del mismo, su viaje al Inframundo, el conocimiento que su hermana era una diosa… Suficiente para darle un dolor de cabeza a cualquiera. Seguramente todo había sido un sueño, ¿no es así? Pronto llegaría la tía a intentar despertarlo y a decirle que su hermana había preparado algo de desayunar.

-Buenos días, Cyrus- escuchó una vez que no era de Rania ni de su tía. Pronto supo de quien se trataba.

-¿Pandora?-

-Así es- sonrió la chica- ¿cómo te sientes?-

Cyrus parpadeó de nuevo, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la tenue luz de la habitación.

-Me duele la cabeza- se quejó el chico- pero estoy bien, muchas gracias-

Pandora sonrió, y señaló hacia la puerta. Cheshire, el extraño espectro que había conocido la noche anterior, llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos. El recién llegado puso la bandeja en la mesita frente al sofá, y no quitaba la vista de Cyrus, y había comenzado a ponerlo nervioso.

-Cheshire, no seas impertinente- dijo Pandora.

-Lo siento, señorita Pandora- dijo Cheshire, inclinándose nuevamente y saliendo tras despedirse de ambos.

Pandora se volvió hacia Cyrus.

-Te ruego lo disculpes- dijo Pandora, sonriendo, y sentándose en el sofá junto a él para desayunar junto con él- Cheshire es demasiado metiche para su propio bien-

-No te preocupes- dijo Cyrus.

-Y tengo buenas noticias- dijo la chica- la señora Perséfone me dijo que ayer fueron al Olimpo y encontraron a Rania. El señor Hypnos la llevó a su palacio en Elysion. Está a salvo, y se está recuperando-

Los ojos de Cyrus brillaron, y sonrió aliviado de saber que su hermana mayor estaba a salvo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Cyrus- ¿qué pasó?¿cuándo puedo ir a verla?-

Pandora dudó. Sabía que no era fácil que un humano entrara a Elysion, mucho menos un humano que aún estaba vivo. Pero también sabía que Hypnos estaba al tanto de que Cyrus era el hermano de Pasithea, y quizá podría ayudarla a recuperarse.

-Hablaré con el señor Hades para que te dé permiso de pasar a Elysion- dijo Pandora, sonriendo levemente- pero primero come algo. El viaje al Inframundo puede dejar a alguien agotado y hambriento, sobre todo cuando no estás acostumbrado-

Cyrus iba a reclamarle, pero pronto su estómago hizo un terrible ruido. El chico se encogió, apenado, y Pandora se echó a reír.

-De acuerdo- sonrió él.

La chica no pudo evitarlo, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Cyrus. Éste sonrió, algo sonrojado, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Extendió su mano y tomó la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, y se mantuvo sonriendo. No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que meditaba en ello, no solo Pandora le parecía muy hermosa, sino que cada vez que conocía algo nuevo sobre ella le parecía más fascinante.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. ¡Ah, Pandora se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojaba! Cyrus se inclinó hacia ella, en un claro intento por besarla. Pandora sonrió. Ese chico le encantaba. Cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro.

Pero al final Cyrus dudó, y se detuvo. No, no era justo para Pandora. Él no la merecía, y los eventos de la noche anterior lo confirmaban. Él solo era un humano, y no había sido capaz de protegerla, así como cuando era niño no fue capaz de proteger a Rania.

Cyrus la tomó suavemente de la barbilla, y en vez de besarla, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Pandora abrió los ojos, un poco decepcionada, pero no se entristeció.

-Bueno, comamos- dijo Pandora- y después iremos a ver a la señora Pasithea. Quiero decir, a tu hermana-

El chico asintió, y ambos comenzaron a comer con muy buen apetito.

x-x-x

 _Oficina de Radamanthys, Caína, Inframundo_

La noche anterior había sido muy preocupante para Victoria. Cuando Radamanthys regresó, muy entrada la noche, a referirle todo lo que había sucedido, la chica se había alarmado, sobre todo porque estaba preocupada por el estado de Violate. Aiacos aún no regresaba ni había noticias de ella.

-No te preocupes mucho- le dijo Radamanthys en la mañana- el señor Hades envió a Minos al hospital, están preparados por si llega a suceder algo malo. Violate estará a salvo. Primero la cascada de sangre se congela antes de que Aiacos deje que le pongan un dedo encima-

Victoria sonrió, y de pronto sintió algo extraño. Su abdomen se puso tenso, y sintió una extraña patada de la bebé en las costillas. Hizo una mueca, y se sentó rápidamente en una silla.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Radamanthys, preocupado- ¿están bien las dos?-

-Sí, estamos bien- sonrió Victoria, respirando hondo, al ver que la sensación desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido- creo que el niño me pateó, ya no tiene tanto espacio-

-La niña- la corrigió el juez, haciendo sonreír a Victoria.

Radamanthys sonrió también, y puso su mano sobre el abdomen de la chica, acariciándolo con suavidad. La criatura le dio un par de fuertes patadas que hizo que el juez riera en voz baja.

-Calma, pequeña, no estés tan ansiosa- dijo Radamanthys en voz baja- pronto te tendremos con nosotros- se inclinó para besar el abdomen de Victoria, y luego levantó la vista, para mirarla a los ojos- y tú, por favor, dime inmediatamente si te sientes mal de alguna manera-

-No te preocupes, Rada- dijo ella.

-Por favor, promételo- dijo él.

-Está bien, lo prometo- sonrió Victoria, besándolo en la mejilla.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Hypnos, Elysion_

Hypnos sintió sus ojos pesados, pero no era capaz de hacerse a sí mismo dormir. No quería dejar de mirar a Pasithea. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, asegurándose de que su esposa no tuviera ninguna pesadilla. Le había pedido a Phantasos que le ayudara a poner lindas imágenes en su mente, y su hija se había puesto manos a la obra casi de inmediato.

Cerca del mediodía, Hypnos notó que Pasithea había comenzado a despertar. Una parte de él pensaba que quizá lo mejor era hacerla dormir de nuevo, pero el dios del sueño se moría por hablar con ella, así que dejó que despertara. El dios esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica parpadeó y se talló los ojos levemente. Volvió sus hermosos ojos negros hacia Hypnos, y tras mirarlo con curiosidad por unos segundos, sonrió ampliamente.

-Hypnos…- dijo Pasithea con voz cansada.

Los ojos dorados del dios del sueño brillaron de emoción. Lo había reconocido. No podía creerlo: ahí tenía a su esposa, a la diosa más linda de todas, y le estaba sonriendo.

-Pasithea- dijo Hypnos, con voz temblorosa- estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta-

La diosa siguió sonriendo, pero de pronto se alarmó.

-No puedo mover mi brazo derecho- dijo Pasithea, bajando la mirada, algo frustrada por la falta de movimiento.

-Se curará con el tiempo- dijo Hypnos- tendrás que tener paciencia-

La diosa entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella- solo recuerdo que… Violate me tocó, y mis recuerdos regresaron. Y después…- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ay, no, ¿es cierto eso?-

-Shhh… no te alarmes- dijo Hypnos- ¿qué recordaste?-

-Ese hombre maldito me atacó, y Violate trató de defenderme- dijo Pasithea- oh, no, ¿de verdad pasó eso?-

Pasithea se incorporó, temblando terriblemente, pero Hypnos evitó que se pusiera de pie, y la rodeó con un cálido abrazo. Pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de sus esposa y comenzó a canturrear una canción que le gustaba.

-Shhh, tranquila- dijo Hypnos en voz baja, tan pronto como sintió que se tranquilizaba un poco y lo escuchaba- Violate está viva, se está recuperando de sus heridas, y tú estás de regreso conmigo, a salvo, y nadie nunca te volverá a hacer daño-

-No, no…- comenzó a llorar Pasithea- no puede ser…-

-¿Qué pasó, mi amor?- le preguntó Hypnos- ¿qué es lo que te hace sufrir?-

Pasithea se soltó de Hypnos, empujándolo suavemente, y lo miró a los ojos. Al dios casi le partió el alma verla así, con los ojos llorosos, claramente sufriendo.

-Dime, ¿qué te hace sufrir?- dijo el dios del sueño.

Como respuesta, Pasithea extendió su brazo sano hacia Hypnos, y el dios lo tomó. Esos dos estaban más allá de las palabras, y esa era su manera de comunicarse. Hypnos pudo ver, en su mente, nuevamente esa escena de su infancia.

Vio a Pasithea, cuando era Rania, huir del bombardeo de su casa junto con Cyrus. Vio como fueron abordados por dos hombres, y como uno de ellos la tomó del brazo y la tumbó al suelo, mientras el otro golpeaba a Cyrus para que no pudiera hacer nada o defenderla. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Rania, su dolor, y después vio el desenlace de ese evento, hasta el momento en el que el último golpe la había hecho perder la conciencia. Y no le costó adivinar lo que había pasado después.

Después la visión cambió, y vio el mismo baile al que había asistido la noche anterior. Vio a Violate ayudándola a caminar hacia el lobby. Vio a la espectro defendiéndola e interponiéndose entre ella y un ataque dirigido a su persona, para después caer al suelo sin poder moverse. Y finalmente vio como los dos enemigos se acercaron a ella. Y lo reconoció. Levi, el hombre que la había violado cuando era niña, era el mismo que había dejado a Violate en ese estado, y…

Pasithea lo soltó, e Hypnos parpadeó. El dios se puso rojo de furia. Ese maldito hombre… no, ¡esa maldita bestia! Levantó los ojos y miró de nuevo a Pasithea, quien había comenzado a llorar.

La volvió a abrazar. Ese maldito que le había hecho eso estaba muerto, él se había asegurado de ello, y hablaría con Hades para que se refundiera en lo más profundo del Tártaro, pero ¿qué rayos podía hacer para mejorar la situación? En esos momentos, Hypnos se odió a sí mismo. Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar que su amada esposa sufriera ese horrible evento.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que consolarla, y hacerla superar y olvidar ese momento tan horrible.

-Pasithea- dijo Hypnos lleno de tristeza- lo que daría por regresar el tiempo y evitar que pasara eso-

La diosa no le respondió, sino siguió sollozando en sus brazos. Hypnos no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a abrazarla y besarla en la frente y en las mejillas repetidamente. Al parecer, después de un rato, Pasithea se consoló con la presencia de Hypnos.

-Hypnos, detén mi tristeza- dijo Pasithea.

-¿Quieres dormir de nuevo?- dijo el dios.

-Sí, y tú tienes cara de que no has dormido- dijo Pasithea, asintiendo suavemente, aunque sin sonreír. Hypnos le sonrió tristemente.

-Entonces durmamos los dos- dijo Hypnos- ¿quieres que te abrace mientras dormimos, como antes?-

-Sí- dijo Pasithea, mientras el dios le quitaba una lágrima de la mejilla con su pulgar- no me sueltes, por favor-

Hypnos la besó en la frente, y se tumbó sobre la cama, extendiendo los brazos para que Pasithea se tumbara sobre su pecho. La abrazó y besó su cabello. El dios encendió su cosmo para que los cubriera a ambos, y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos casi al instante.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que sus padres se habían quedado dormidos, Phantasos entró a la habitación y los señaló con un su dedo índice. La joven diosa se alegró al ver que ambos sonrieron en sueños.

x-x-x

 _Sala del Trono, Giudecca_

Pandora se arrodilló frente al trono, y Cyrus hizo lo mismo solo por inercia. Hades y Perséfone, quienes estaban sentados en los tronos, se echaron a reír al ver al nervioso chico ser presentado al rey del Inframundo.

-Señor Hades- dijo Pandora- permítame presentarle a Cyrus Morcos. Él es el hermano de la señora Pasithea-

Cyrus asintió levemente, repitiéndose que era tan extraño escuchar hablar de su hermana como una diosa y no como una chica común y corriente.

-Sí, ya nos habíamos visto antes. Así que tú eres el chico que tuvo las agallas de bailar con mi hermana. ¡La hermana del rey del Inframundo! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- dijo Hades en un tono serio, que hizo palidecer a Cyrus, quien no se daba cuenta de que estaba bromeando, y que Perséfone estaba riendo.

-Yo… no, señor… es solo que…- comenzó a decir Cyrus, furiosamente ruborizado.

-¡Señor Hades!- exclamó Pandora, ruborizada también- ¿cómo dice eso…?-

De pronto, Hades se echó a reír, haciendo que ambos respiraran aliviados. Perséfone se levantó y corrió hacia ellos, abrazándolos al mismo tiempo. Como estaban arrodillados en el suelo, la reina del Inframundo no tuvo ningún problema para hacerlo.

-Oh, estoy muy contenta- dijo Perséfone- gracias a ustedes, Pasithea regresó con nosotros. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!-

Cyrus sonrió, y se volvió a Hades.

-Disculpe, señor Hades, ¿cuándo podré ver a mi hermana?- dijo el chico.

-Esta noche- dijo Hades- justo ahora tanto ella como Hypnos están intentando recuperar el sueño que tenía pendiente. Pandora- añadió, volviéndose a ella- tú puedes acompañarlo hasta la hora de la cena-

-Por supuesto, señor Hades- dijo Pandora- ¿tengo su permiso de mostrarle el palacio y las esferas mientras?-

Hades asintió, y ambos se despidieron y salieron de la sala.

Una vez que Hades y Perséfone se quedaron solos en la sala del trono, la pequeña diosa se volvió hacia él con una mirada ilusionada.

-¿Lo viste?- dijo ella- ¿viste como la mirada?¡Creo que es perfecto para ella!-

-Creo que tienes razón, florecita- dijo él, poniendo una mano en su barbilla mientras sonreía pensativo- pero no sé porqué se resisten-

-Creo que es él quien se resiste- dijo Perséfone, pensativa- se nota la atracción entre ellos, pero algo lo está deteniendo-

Hades se quedó pensativo. Recordaba lo que Minos y Radamanthys le habían dicho de cuando los encontraron en Tel Aviv, como Cyrus había tomado el tridente de Pandora y lo había usado para protegerla y, creyendo que los espectros eran enemigos, se había mantenido firme y no los había dejado acercarse a Pandora hasta que estuvo convencido de que no eran enemigos. Claramente a Cyrus le gustaba Pandora, además de que era valiente y estaba decidido a protegerla. ¿Porqué aún no decía nada?

-Quizá… dijo Hades, pensativo- quizá tendremos que darles un empujón-

-Quizá- dijo Perséfone.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Epílogo

**PÉRDIDAS**

XI: EPÍLOGO

 _Templo de Sagitario, Santuario de Athena_

Desde la noche anterior, cuando todos supieron de la fuga de Phobos y Deimos de la prisión del Olimpo, no solo los santos dorados se alarmaron, sino que Kostas, Elsita e incluso los mellizos recién nacidos parecían inquietos y molestos, sintiendo que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Aioros tenía en brazos a Markus, consolándolo e intentando arrullarlo, mientras veía a Carina profundamente dormida en la cuna junto a la cama. Sofi también estaba dormida, agotada y aprovechando el par de horas entre una hora de comer de los mellizos y la otra.

-Ya, ya, no llores, Markus- dijo Aioros en un susurro- pronto las cosas se calmarán. ¿Quieres dormir junto a tu hermana?-

Markus siguió lloriqueando, y Aioros, tras besarlo en la mejilla, lo acostó en la cuna junto a su hermana. Al sentir a su melliza, Markus se ovilló y tomó con su manita la de Carina, y se consoló casi de inmediato. El santo de Sagitario sonrió, y se rascó la cabeza. Supuso que era cosa de mellizos. Tendría que preguntar a Saga y Kanon.

De pronto, los mellizos, que estaban durmiendo tranquilos, se echaron a llorar casi simultáneamente, e incluso Sofi despertó a pesar de estar muy cansada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sofi.

-Son ellos- dijo Aioros- su cosmo hace que Markus y Carina se pongan nerviosos-

Sofi intentó incorporarse, pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Aioros la empujo un poco para hacerla volver a tumbarse sobre la cama.

-No te levantes, yo me encargo- dijo Aioros tomando a Markus y poniéndolo en brazos de Sofi. Después tomó a Carina y se recostó, con la pequeña sobre su pecho. El santo encendió su cosmo débilmente, cubriendo a los mellizos, quienes bostezaron casi al mismo tiempo y se acurrucan en el padre que los estaba meciendo en brazos antes de comenzar a dormir.

-Lo que daría por poder hacer ese truco- dijo Sofi, sonriendo.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Castillo Heinstein_

 _Año 6 después del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Hypnos gruñó mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo Heinstein a la mitad de la noche. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando lo levantaban mientras estaba durmiendo! Pero bueno, no podía hacer más que gruñir. Su gemelo, Thanatos, había sido quien lo había despertado, diciéndole que estaba preocupado por Pandora. Hypnos apresuró el paso. Thanatos se había quedado esa noche a cargo de la niña, aunque sabía muy bien que su hermano no parecía muy hábil cuidando niños._

 _Desde que tomó el pasillo hacia la habitación de Pandora, el dios del Sueño podía escuchar el llanto de la pequeña. Apresuró el paso y en un par de zancadas llegó a la habitación, y abrió la puerta._

 _Pandora estaba sentada su cama, en pijama y abrazando una almohada, mientras que gruesas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos. Thanatos, que estaba de pie junto a ella e intentaba calmarla, recibió un almohadazo de parte de la niña, y tenía una expresión de que no faltaba mucho para que él se echara a llorar también._

 _Hypnos sonrió levemente y, tras dar una palmada en el hombro de su hermano, se sentó en la cama junto a la niña y le extendió los brazos. Pandora lo miró por unos segundos por los ojos llorosos, hasta que por fin lanzó la almohada al suelo, a los pies de Thanatos, y se dejó abrazar por Hypnos._

 _-Buuu…buuu…-_

 _-Ya, ya…- le dijo Hypnos- ¿qué pasó?¿porqué lloras?-_

 _-Buuuu… tuve una pesadilla, señor Hypnos- dijo Pandora, sin soltarlo._

 _Hypnos sonrió levemente, y siguió abrazándola mientras trataba de calmarla._

 _-Ya, pequeña, ya…- susurró el dios en voz baja- no pasó nada, fue solo un sueño-_

 _-Buuu… no me deje sola con Thanatos, buuuu…- lloriqueó Pandora._

 _Hypnos reprimió una risita, y Thanatos estaba lívido. ¿Porqué no lo quería? El dios de la muerte realmente estaba muy ofendido y molesto._

 _-No te voy a dejar sola con Thanatos- le dijo Hypnos, notando que la niña dejó de llorar. La empujó para hacerla acostarse, y la arropó de nuevo- fue solo un sueño, nadie te puede hacer daño en tus sueños-_

 _La niña hizo un puchero, e Hypnos le acomodó el cabello. Puso su mano sobre Pandora y encendió su cosmo, haciéndola dormir. Una vez que la niña se durmió, ambos dioses apagaron las luces y salieron de la habitación._

 _-Yo me quedaré a cuidarla- le dijo Hypnos- puedes regresar al Inframundo si quieres…-_

 _Thanatos gruñó._

 _-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el dios del Sueño._

 _-¿Porqué no me quiere?- dijo Thanatos- contigo no llora, y a mí solo me ve y grita-_

 _-¿Pandora? No te lo tomes tan a pecho- dijo Hypnos- yo tengo más práctica. Phantasos y Oneiros también fueron un poco difíciles contigo, ¿no? Algún día alguien te debe de querer-_

 _Thanatos mostró una expresión mortificada que hizo reír a su gemelo._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Hypnos, Elysion_

Se acercaba la hora de cenar, y fue cuando Hypnos despertó de su sueño. Había tenido ensoñaciones agradables, por lo que se imaginó que Phantasos había tenido algo que ver en ello. Sonrió levemente. Era cierto. Sus hijos debían estar extrañando a Pasithea tanto como él.

Hypnos besó a su esposa en la frente, y ella despertó de su sueño también. Sonrió al mirarlo y al encontrarse en sus brazos. ¡Cómo se habían extrañado esos dos!

-Buenos días, esposa- dijo Hypnos.

-Es casi de noche- sonrió Pasithea.

-Lo sé- dijo el dios del sueño- Phantasos y los otros quieren verte. ¿Te sientes bien para verlos?-

Pasithea sonrió y se incorporó sobre la cama. Se miró a sí misma. Estaba despeinada, y tenía el vestido rasgado de la noche anterior. Hypnos rió en voz baja al verla mirarse nerviosamente. Se levantó y abrió su closet.

-Tus vestidos están listos- dijo el dios del sueño, y tomó un par- ¿cuál de estos?-

-Ese- dijo Pasithea, señalándolo con su brazo sano.

Hypnos sonrió, y puso en vestido sobre la cama.

-Me temo que tendré que ayudarte a cambiarte- dijo Hypnos- tu brazo aún estará lastimado un par de meses-

La chica lo miró, algo asustada. Sí, Hypnos era su esposo. Sí, tenía más de mil hijos, y sí, había dormido junto a él. Pero se frotó el brazo con su mano sana algo nerviosamente. Hypnos dejó de sonreír. Al parecer, ese evento de su vida la había lastimado más de lo que había imaginado antes.

-Lo entiendo, mi amor- le dijo Hypnos, acercándose a ella y volviendo a besarla en la mejilla- ¿te parece bien si le pido a Phantasos que te ayude?-

Pasithea sonrió, y asintió suavemente.

-Lo lamento mucho, yo solo…- dijo ella tristemente.

-No te preocupes, entiendo- interrumpió Hypnos con suavidad- voy a ir por Phantasos. Y si te sientes bien, Hades y Perséfone quieren que vayamos a Giudecca. Todos están ansiosos de verte. Y tu hermano también, se quedó muy preocupado por ti-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Pasithea.

Hypnos salió de la habitación y llamó a su hija. Phantasos, que estaba esperando ansiosamente hablar con su mamá, entró a la habitación para ayudarla, y tras correr a abrazarla por la cintura, haciendo sonreír a Hypnos, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El dios del sueño miró la puerta cerrada por unos minutos, y suspiró. Se volvió, y apoyó la espalda en la puerta. Poco a poco, su rostro preocupado se volvió una expresión furiosa, y juró que daría una tortura lenta y dolorosa en el Tártaro al maldito que había osado ponerle las manos encima a su esposa.

Esa noche, después de cenar, hablaría con Hades al respecto. Suspiró, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por volver a su mirada habitual, ya que Oneiros, Morpheus e Icelus estaban ahí.

x-x-x

 _Entrada a Giudecca_

Cyrus siguió a Pandora por las esferas del Inframundo, y al caer la noche ambos estaban regresando a Giudecca para la hora de la cena. El chico, que toda su vida había vivido en un país en guerra, realmente parecía apreciar la belleza del Inframundo. Pero mientras caminaban hacia el palacio de Hades, Cyrus se sentía feliz y triste en partes iguales. Feliz porque por fin su hermana había encontrado al amor de su vida, o de sus vidas mejor dicho, y por fin estaría protegida por un poderoso dios. Y triste porque cada minuto que pasaba se convencía de que Pandora era la chica ideal para él, y eso lo hacía sufrir. Le encantaba, pero, ¿qué podía ofrecer él a la hermana de Hades, a esa chica tan maravillosa y sorprendente? Absolutamente nada.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Pandora en un tono amable, y le tomó la mano, haciendo que Cyrus se sonrojara- no te preocupes, el señor Hypnos dijo que veremos a tu hermana en la cena-

Cyrus sonrió, sintiéndose mucho más aliviado. ¡Ah, como le gustó la sensación de cuando Pandora lo tomó de la mano! A pesar de que se ponía muy nervioso, le gustaba mucho. Sacudió la cabeza. Oh, Pandora le gustaba muchísimo, pero… había algo que nuevamente lo detenía.

-Cyrus, no estás bien- dijo Pandora, deteniéndose en los escalones del palacio de Giudecca, al verlo palidecer de nuevo y mostrar una expresión mortificada- ¿quieres hablar de ello?-

-Claro- dijo Cyrus, sentándose en los escalones, y haciendo un gesto para que ella se sentara también. Pandora se sentó, pero no se soltaron.

-Dime, ¿qué sucede?- dijo ella.

-Pandora- dijo Cyrus en voz baja, tomando la otra mano de la chica- creo que… no, seguramente te has dado cuenta. Me gustas, mucho. Y quiero creer… quisiera que el sentimiento fuera mutuo- levantó los ojos y vio la expresión en el rostro de la chica. ¿Podía decírselo?

Pandora se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Pero hay algo sobre mí que debes saber- dijo Cyrus- ¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Rania y yo cuando éramos niños?- Pandora asintió levemente- todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa. Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ya lo viste ayer: soy incapaz de defenderte. Necesitas a alguien más que te merezca, y que sea fuerte, para que te proteja-

Pandora bajó la mirada.

-Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, Cyrus. Fue más bien culpa de ese maldito- dijo Pandora- y ayer me mantuviste a salvo, no lo dudes. Me protegiste lo suficiente para que llegaran los espectros. Cualquier otro habría huido y se hubiera salvado a sí mismo. O habría aprovechado la oportunidad de vengarse de ese hombre-

Cyrus se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el chico- ¿cómo iba a dejarte? Y esos malditos… ¿de qué te ríes?-

Pandora había comenzado a reír, no burlándose de él, sino algo nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, sorprendida de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo valiente que había sido, lo valiente que era. Lo miró a los ojos, esos hermosos y enormes ojos olivos que la tenían enamorada.

La chica se decidió. Soltó sus manos y puso las suyas sobre los hombros del chico. Cyrus se sorprendió por el gesto, pero inconscientemente puso sus propias manos en la cintura de Pandora. Ella se acercó a él, y Cyrus acortó la distancia y la besó.

No pudieron besarse por mucho tiempo, pues un ladrido y el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta hicieron que ambos se separaran de golpe. Tanto Pandora como Cyrus se volvieron, muy sonrojados, al ver que Radamanthys y Victoria venían a Giudecca, la chica sonriendo emocionada, y el espectro mirándolos ceñudo. Dash había llegado corriendo hacia ellos, y se había puesto a lamer las caras de ambos.

-Dashie, no seas maleducado- le dijo Victoria.

-¿Van a ir a cenar o no?- gruñó Radamanthys.

Pandora sonrió al ver al espectro de Wyvern. Su rudeza no era porque Cyrus no le agradara, sino estaba proyectando el nerviosismo que sentía porque pronto nacería su hijo. O mejor dicho, su hija, como decía Radamanthys que sería.

Ambos iban a entrar a Giudecca, seguidos de Cyrus y Pandora, pero de pronto Victoria se detuvo e hizo una extraña expresión de incomodidad.

-¿Victoria?- dijo Pandora, mientras que Radamanthys se acercaba a su chica, también con un gesto de preocupación- ¿te sientes bien?-

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes- dijo la chica, sonriendo mientras se frotaba la enorme panza- creo que esta nena está emocionada por alguna razón-

Radamanthys sonrió, y le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir el resto de los escalones. Cyrus y Pandora se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. El chico le ofreció la mano a Pandora, quien la tomó, y ambos siguieron a Radamanthys y a Victoria hacia el interior de Giudecca.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Aiacos levantó la vista, y sonrió al ver el tentador vaso lleno de humeante café que Oskar le estaba ofreciendo. A pesar de que era verano, el aire acondicionado en el cuarto de Violate había comenzado a fastidiar al juez de Garuda, causándole una severa incomodidad en la punta de sus dedos. Aiacos aceptó agradecido el vaso desechable, calentándose con él las manos, y sonriendo levemente al sentir mejoría.

-Quizá deberías irte a descansar un rato, Aiacos- dijo Oskar, sonriendo- Violate está mucho mejor-

-¿Porqué sigue dormida?- preguntó Aiacos, ajustando la gruesa mata que estaba sobre la chica y asegurándose de que ella no tuviera frío.

-Le pusimos muchos medicamentos para quitarle el dolor- dijo Oskar- las quemaduras eléctricas son peligrosas y muy dolorosas. Pero ya le quitamos los medicamentos, solo falta que ella despierte por sí misma-

Aiacos pasó su vista sobre su chica. Su mano izquierda, donde tenía la quemadura, estaba vendada y le habían puesto una férula. Sonrió levemente. Cuando despertara, le diría que ya había llegado demasiado lejos con esa nueva cicatriz. Oskar le puso una mano en el hombro, y se volvió a la salida, para hablar con los médicos de guardia, dispuesto a irse a su casa.

-Ai… Aiacos- escuchó el espectro de Garuda, quien se volvió de golpea hacia ella. Aiacos dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, y Oskar se detuvo de golpe y giró sobre sus talones. Los párpados de Violate comenzaron a temblar, y el juez no pudo sino sonreír y tomar la mano sana de la chica.

-Sí, aquí estoy, Vi- le dijo Aiacos, mirándola con mucha ilusión- todo está bien, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Violate, volviendo la mirada hacia donde estaba él, y mostrándole una expresión muy preocupada- ¿Rania?¿la señorita Pandora?-

-Bien- dijo Aiacos- todos están bien. Solo faltas tú de regresar al Inframundo-

Violate fijó sus ojos en los de Aiacos, y sonrió, mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella y le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Ya me puedo ir a cas?- dijo ella.

-Tranquila, chica, llegaste apenas viva anoche- dijo Oskar, regresando de la puerta junto con Minos, quien había escuchado la voz de Violate y se había apresurado a asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Hola, que bueno que nos pudiste acompañar, Violate- dijo Minos, sonriendo- esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos para esa cicatriz-

-Tiene suerte de que esté así, señor Minos- dijo Violate en un tono cansado- si pudiera levantarme, le patearía el trasero de nuevo-

Minos sonrió, aliviado, y Aiacos se volvió a Oskar. Éste suspiró.

-De acuerdo, la dejaré ir- dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos- pero debes hacerle curaciones, y traerla en dos días para revisar su mano-

-Lo prometo- dijo Aiacos.

Tras suspirar de nuevo, reprobando la insistencia de los espectros, Oskar desconectó los aparatos y puso en manos de Minos una bolsa de plástico con algunas vendas y un ungüento. Una vez que Violate estuvo libre, Aiacos la tomó en brazos y la estrechó contra sí mismo.

-Cuidado con esa mano…- dijo Oskar en tono de advertencia.

-Lo tendremos- dijo Minos, guiñándole un ojo- no lo prometo por Violate, pero Aiacos se encargará de que no se mueva hasta que le den permiso-

Violate hizo un puchero, que causó que Aiacos riera y la besara en la mejilla.

-Vamos, Vi- dijo Aiacos- los demás están ansiosos por verte-

Y tras agradecer a Oskar, los dos jueces desaparecieron.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hypnos y Pasithea caminaron juntos por el pasillo hacia el comedor de Giudecca, y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Hypnos sabía que esta vez Hades había mandado poner seis lugares más: para Cyrus, que iba a acompañar a Pandora, para Pasithea y los Oniros, pues no quería privarlos de pasar tiempo con ella, sobre todo ahora que recién la habían encontrado.

Pasithea apretó nerviosamente la mano de Hypnos, pero éste le sonrió.

-No temas- dijo Hypnos- todo estará bien. Estamos con nuestra familia-

Pasithea sonrió, e Hypnos empujó la puerta del comedor. Lo primero que pasó fue que Perséfone se había lanzado a abrazarla. La chica no se contuvo, estaba muy emocionada de volverla a ver. Pasithea se dejó abrazar, y sonrió.

-Le extrañé, Perse- dijo Pasithea- me da gusto ver que estés aquí-

-Y yo te extrañé mucho a ti- dijo la reina del Inframundo, soltándola para que Hades también la saludara- ya me quedo aquí todo el año, no solo en verano-

Pasithea sonrió, sin soltar la mano de Hypnos, y se volvió hacia Thanatos.

-¿Thanatos?- dijo ella, intentando reconocer al dios de la muerte, quien se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa, y con Agatha de la mano- ¿en serio eres tú? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?-

-¿Uh?- dijo el dios de la muerte, algo confundido-¿porqué no sería yo?-

-¡Estás sonriendo!- dijo Pasithea, observando al serio dios de la muerte que sonreía sinceramente- ¡que raro!-

Thanatos se echó a reír, y pasó su brazo alrededor de Agatha.

-Bienvenida a casa, Pasithea- dijo Thanatos- ella es mi esposa, Agatha-

Pasithea sonrió. No se imaginaba que alguien pudiera algún día llegar a soportar el mal carácter de Thanatos, pero le daba gusto estar equivocada. Ambas chicas se saludaron amablemente. Después estaban Victoria y Radamanthys, y finalmente Pandora y Cyrus.

-¿Rania?- dijo Cyrus al ver a su hermana.

-Sí, soy yo, Cyrus- dijo Pasithea.

-¿Es… es verdad que eres una diosa?- dijo Cyrus, y ella asintió.

-Lo lamento mucho, Cyrus- dijo Pasithea- no te lo dije porque yo misma no lo recordaba. Pero no te preocupes, siempre serás mi hermano- se volvió a Hypnos- no lo vas a llevar de regreso aún, ¿verdad?-

-Oh, no- dijo Radamanthys, alzando la voz antes de que pudiera contenerse- tiene una muy, muy buena razón para quedarse-

Victoria se echó a reír, Hades y Perséfone se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, y mientras tanto Pandora y Cyrus se enrojecieron hasta las raíces del cabello. Pasithea se volvió a Hypnos, confundida, pero éste le señaló que Cyrus y Pandora estaban tomados de la mano. La chica dejó escapar una exclamación de emoción y corrió a abrazarlos a los dos. Pandora le había caído bien, y estaba feliz por su hermano.

Finalmente llegó Minos acompañado de Aria, y Aiacos con Violate en sus brazos.

Al ver llegar a la espectro, Pasithea e Hypnos se acercaron a ella, mientras que Aiacos la ayudaba a colocarse en su silla. La espectro hizo una expresión de dolor mientras colocaba la pesada y molesta férula sobre la mesa, pero sonrió al verlos.

-Violate- dijo Pasithea, tomando su mano sana- muchas, muchas gracias por salvarme-

-No fue nada, señora Pasithea- dijo la espectro, sonriendo ampliamente mientras que Aiacos se ponía de pie detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la espalda- era mi deber-

-Gracias, Violate. Y tú también, Pandora- dijo Hypnos a su vez- gracias por encontrar a Pasithea-

Violate estaba muy ruborizada por ser el centro de atención. Aiacos se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar- dijo Hades de pronto- muero de hambre-

Todos sonrieron y tomaron asiento. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron los Oniros y, tras saludar también a Pasithea con sus respectivos abrazos, se sentaron también a la mesa. De hecho, Pasithea se sentó junto a Victoria y miró de reojo su enorme abdomen.

-¿Cuándo va a nacer?- le preguntó.

-Pronto- dijo Victoria, sonriendo- ya completé treinta y ocho semanas, así que en cualquier momento-

-¿Puedo?- dijo Pasithea, y Victoria asintió. Tan pronto como la diosa puso su mano sobre el abdomen de Victoria, éste se tensó. La chica hizo un gesto de dolor- oh, ¿eso fue una contracción?-

Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes se pusieron alerta.

-No, por supuesto que no fue una… ay…- dijo Victoria, pero fue interrumpida por un nuevo dolor.

-A mí no me engañas, yo tuve mil partos… literalmente- dijo Pasithea- parece que tu cachorro de dragón ya va a nacer-

Victoria levantó su mirada hacia Radamanthys, quien se apresuró a su lado. Hades suspiró, resignado, y dejó caer la servilleta sobre la mesa.

-Bien, bien, se suspende la cena el día de hoy- dijo el rey del Inframundo, y se volvió al juez de Wyvern- date prisa, Rada-

x-x-x

 _Poco más tarde_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando consiguieron a un par de médicos para atender el parto. Los jueces hablaron con la esposa de Aioros, quien no podía ayudarlos personalmente pero les recomendó a un par de sus compañeros. Pandora quiso ayudarles y Pasithea, quien ya había pasado por la experiencia, estaba determinada en acompañar a Victoria.

Fuera de Giudecca, Hypnos esperaba a su esposa, sentado en las escaleras. Fue cuando vio que no estaba solo. Cyrus se sentó cerca de él. El dios del sueño sonrió: ese humano tenía agallas, y finalmente, era el hermano de Pasithea, y había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla.

-Lo noto preocupado eh… señor Hypnos- dijo Cyrus. Hypnos asintió levemente.

-Lo estoy- dijo el dios del sueño- Pasithea… tu hermana, me mostró lo que pasó cuando ustedes eran niños-

Cyrus palideció por un momento.

-Oh…- fue lo único que el chico.

-Sí, ella me puede mostrar todo…- dijo Hypnos, cabizbajo- pero vi que tú también te esforzaste por mantenerla a salvo-

-No sirvió de nada- dijo Cyrus, cerrando los ojos y deteniéndose la cabeza con las manos- ¿que estoy haciendo? De seguro no puedo proteger a nadie, ni a Pandora, ni a…-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Hypnos- yo te vi con mis propios ojos- le puso una mano en el hombro- no pienses tan mal de ti mismo. Claro que mereces a una mujer como Pandora: eres alguien que siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo, igual que ella-

Cyrus sonrió levemente.

-Y en cuanto a Pasithea… a tu hermana- dijo el dios del sueño- tomará un poco de tiempo, pero sé que la herida de su corazón se curará-

-Mi tía la llevó a terapia cuando nos adoptó- dijo Cyrus- supongo que… pronto estará mucho mejor, ahora que está con usted-

Hypnos sonrió. Sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, pero que pronto recordara la confianza que se tenían, y que ambos eran muy unidos.

De pronto, ambos escucharon el llanto de un bebé. Hypnos y Cyrus se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron, levantándose de golpe y apresurándose a entrar a Giudecca.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Perséfone_

Radamanthys dejó de dar vueltas nerviosamente de un lado al otro cuando escuchó el llanto de la criatura. Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, y se hubiera dejado caer al suelo si Minos no se lo hubiera impedido.

-¿Qué tal, eh?- dijo Minos, sonriendo y enseñando los colmillos.

-Rada, eres papá- dijo Aria, dando un par de brincos de emoción.

El juez de Wyvern empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación. Vio a Victoria tomando la mano de Pasithea e intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras que Pandora cargaba en sus brazos un bulto.

-¿Es…?- dijo Radamanthys, acercándose a ella.

-Felicidades, Rada- le dijo Pandora- eres padre de una hermosa niña-

Radamanthys estaba fuera de sí de felicidad cuando Pandora puso a su hija en sus brazos. La pequeña seguía llorando y pataleando, quizá enojada porque la habían separado de su mamá.

-Bienvenida, Lucy- le dijo Radamanthys en un susurro- te estábamos esperando-

La nena dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz del espectro, y se acurrucó apoyada en su pecho. El juez sonrió y se acercó a mostrársela a Victoria. Era la versión miniatura de la nena que había visto en su sueño, de hermosas facciones y alborotados cabellos rubios, por ello el juez no dudó en llamarla como le había dicho.

-Tenías razón, Rada, sí era una niña- dijo Victoria, tomando a la pequeña de brazos del espectro, y la besó en la cabeza- oh, hola, Lucy-

Lucy extendió sus manitas y comenzó a chupetear. Rada sonrió, enternecido, y besó a su mujer en la mejilla.

Pandora y Pasithea, al ver que ya no eran necesitadas, salieron de la habitación, dejándolos solos, y se apresuraron a pasar las noticias a los demás.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron leyendo y me estuvieron apoyando y animando a seguirla. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Por cierto, la escena del Flashback de Hypnos fue inspirada en un fanart que me mandó **Misao-CG**. El siguiente fic es el de **Dohko** , aún está en proceso, espero tenerlo en una semana o quizá un poco más. Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos. Les mando un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
